A Life Unknown
by Acumichi
Summary: Born and left with her uncle, Hinata learns that the truth, maybe isn't the best thing to know. But it soon is all clear to her when she attends Konoha Art Academy, a place for singers, artist, actors, and musicians. Sometimes life can get a bit too good.
1. How it Started

Michi: I decided to start another story, since this will be my second AU story. I hope you enjoy my new story, A Life Unknown.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto™. Not much more I can say that to that. I also do not own any of the songs used through out this fan made story.

Hinako held her little blue haired baby close, gently setting her down in the basket. She had long flowing brown hair and dark purple eyes that stood out against her light skin. She was Hinako Hyuga, younger sister to her brothers Hizashi and Hiashi Hyuga. Hinako had taken no part in the family business and ran off to fulfill her dream of being a singer and an actor, which had come true. She worked under a different name, so no one would know who she really was, beside her brothers. As a star, she was known as Tsuki Rirī (Moon Lilly). Hinako was a big star in Japan, it when she got pregnant; she feared she would bring in her child into a world that would destroy it. A life of being raised by a nanny most of the time, being homed schooled and gaining no social skills, or having to be guarded by body guards from the paparazzi and stalkers. She couldn't allow that to happen, so she hid her pregnancy and raised her baby in secrecy, but, now, people were suspicious. Hinako made a tough decision and decided that giving her baby up to someone she could trust was her last option, to keep her child safe.

"I know you will do great things Hinata-hime," she cooed to her little girl. "Know that I will be with you always." A single tear ran down her cheek, "You will always be in my heart."

"Mama," little Hinata said trying to reach out to her mother. Hinako shook her head and smiled sadly at her. "M-mama," Hinata began to tear up.

"Mama made a very hard decision tonight," Hinako began to cry, "just remember I love you and no matter what any one says about you, or your dreams," she smiled and stroked her hair, "I will always believe in you. Don't listen to those people Hinata-hime; I will always support you, even when I'm not here." She kissed her forehead and stood up, "Goodbye Hinata-hime." She rang the door bell and then ran off, until no one could see her anymore. Hinata lied there, in a basket with a suitcase beside her; she was lonely now. But she had heard every word that her mother had said, and locked them away until she needed them. The door opened and a tall man stood there, and once he looked down at Hinata he gasped.

"Hina-onee did have a kid," Hizashi picked up her basket and brought the suitcase in the house. He smiled, "Those eyes, it's all too familiar….but this blue hair, and very pale skin. Where did it come from?" Hinako was known as a beauty among the clan and male population, and it caused Hizashi and Hiashi to become her personal body guards. He was worried why Hinako had become so distant for a long time, only calling once a month and writing a letter once in a while, now he was left with her child. He had been talking with her over the phone, and, now that he thought about it, she did try to hint that she was carrying a child, but Hizashi ignored all the clues. But he did know why she would leave a kid with him, one he wouldn't freak out as much as Hiashi, and two, she wanted her child to live a normal life. He picked up the note on the suitcase, "Hinata Hyuga, I like that name," he smiles at the little Hinata. "Oh so pretty-"

"Who are you talking to Hizashi?" Ame (rain), his wife said from the living room, "is it- Oh my," she starred at the baby in his arms and the suitcase by his feet. Ame placed her hands on her hips and glared at him, "Is there something you want to tell me?" Ame was a lean woman with light brown hair and light brown eyes to match. She was in her casual wear, a pair of sweatpants and a fairly large blue t-shirt. But she had a very mean look on her face, and it was surprising since she usually never made that face, unless she was really mad…..like right now.

"Ame," he tried to smile without looking so fearful, "this is Hinako's little girl. You always did want a daughter, right?"

"I want to birth my own daughter," she crossed her arms over her chest. Neji walked out from the living room and starred at his parents, he then noticed the basket in Hizashi's arms. Neji walked up to his mother and pulled on her pant leg, she glanced down at him, "what is it honey?"

"Why does dad have a baby!" He pointed with a glare.

"Look Neji," Hizashi kneeled down, "This is your new cousin." Neji walked over and looked down at her as Hizashi looked up at Ame, "she really needs a home and a mother to look after her."

"Then maybe Hinako should have thought twice about getting pregnant," Ame smirked and closed her eyes and looked away.

"*sigh* I guess your right Ame," Ame looked back at him in shock that he had given in so quickly, "we better send her back, so she can be raised by nannies most of her childhood, always be in the eye of the paparazzi and all the magazines. Not only that but she won't go to a regular school, never get olive a real life-" He was cut off as Ame took Hinata from hi and held her tight.

"You win Hizashi," she sighed and rocked Hinata back and forth. He nearly did his happy dance, in his head of course, when Hinata sealed the deal by looking up at Ame and saying: "Mama." Ame nearly melted and smiled warmly, "Its mama Hinata. Don't worry anymore."

"I don't want a sister," Neji pouted not looking at them, "I want a brother, girls are icky."

Hizashi looked Neji in the eyes, "Look her Neji, I'm counting on you to protect your new sister. You're a man, and its part of the Man Code to protect the women close to him, and sister's count. Got it Neji?" Neji got over his anger and nodded while puffing out his chest. Hizashi patted his head and smiled, "That's my boy." Ame lead Neji back to the living room, with Hinata in her arms. Hizashi brought the suitcase along and set it down on the ground and sat back in his easy-chair. "Can you open that up for me Neji?" Neji eagerly went over to the suitcase and unzipped the top and sighed as he starred into its contents.

"It's a bunch of clothes and toys for girls," he pouted and went back to sitting on the coach with Ame.

"Hinako sure thought this whole thing through," Hizashi smiled, then remembered the note he had been holding for this whole time. "I almost forgot about this," he began to read the note:

_Dear Brother,_

_I hope I haven't caused too much trouble. I need you to take care of Hinata for me, life has caught up to me and I don't want her to live the life I do now at such a young age. She needs a normal life and that is the one thing I just can't give her. Her father has no idea I was pregnant with her, and I would like to keep it that way, but he is a great man, brother; I just didn't want to hold him back with Hinata and I. Please try and not tell Hiashi-nii until I change me cell phone number ^_^. Teach her to live in the real world, to be just like Neji; he is such a good kid, sorry I missed out on his life_. _I also want her to pursue a career in the arts, like you planed with Neji, singing, acting, art, and anything else she wanted to do. If you ever need me, or help with taking care of her, call me. I will do all I can to help. I left you with all her clothes and toys, she also loves to be sung to at night, helps her sleep. Thank you Hizashi, Ame, Neji; you don't know how much this means to me._

_ Your Sister,_

_ Hinako Hyuga._

"Do you think she'll ever come back for Hinata," Ame asked with a worried look on her face. She glanced down at Hinata, "Hinata will want to know who her real mother is. We can't just lie to her forever."

"Hinako will come back," Hizashi said, "when she's ready and when Hinata is ready to except that she was the daughter of a great star." He looked back in the suitcase and smiled when he pulled out a hand-made blanket, "This was Hinako's blanket that mom made her." He opened it up and smiled at the little Sun & Moon symbol on it. "This brings back memories," he let out a small chuckle, "Hiashi once wrapped my up in this blanket and pushed me own the stairs."

"That's awful," Ame said in shock.

"I did blame him for breaking dad's favorite chair," he shrugged and glanced over at Neji. "Your aunt Hinako got this blanket, and I got that stuffed bird you liked so much." He let out a sigh, "How about we get to know our newest little member to the Hyuga family." He took Hinata from Ame and sat her down on his lap, she looked up at him and smiled brightly, "Hello Hinata, I'm Hizashi."

"Hi-zishi," she copied with a smile. Neji came and sat on the floor next to them, wanting to get a closer look at his blue haired cousin. She motioned to him, "Hi-zishi!"

"No," Neji said dully and put his hand on his head, "Neji," then put his head on Hizashi's head, "Hizashi."

"Ame," she kneeled beside Hinata and spoke again with her hand on her own head, "Ame," then she put her hand on Hinata's head, "Hinata."

"Ame," Hinata copied and clapped with Ame, who nodded in approval and clapped. "Ame!" Hinata then had a warm smile on her face and motioned to Ame with her open arms, "Mama." Ame began to tear up and looked away form the little girl. Hinata then looked up at Hizashi with the same smile, "Papa," even Hizashi couldn't stand the cuteness and help Hinata close to him. Hinata cuddled close to him and then looked over to Neji. "Negi," she smiled as Neji just sweat dropped and looked down.

"Well," Ame wiped her eyes and smiled the best she could, "how about I give you a nice bath Hinata," Ame smiled picking up Hinata and taking her into the kitchen to clean her in the sink.

"Eww," Neji said, "why doesn't she wash Hinata into the bathtub like the rest of us?"

Hizashi looked at Neji, "the tub is too big for Hinata, and the sink is just her size." He picked up the blanket and stood up, Neji following. "I'm going to take this and put it in the crib-"

"But the crib is in my room," Neji whined and pouted like the small child he is. "I don't want her in my room."

"Just for tonight Neji," he said with a pleading look in his eyes, "then I will move the crib out of your room and into our room by tomorrow night. Deal?" he asked putting his hand out. Neji rolled his eyes but shook his father's hand, "Thank you Neji," he ruffled his hair, "how about while the girls are busy, you go show me how your martial art is doing?" Neji nodded his head and the two ran outside.

**- (Later that Night)**-

Ame set Hinata down in the crib and smiled at her, "She is just so precious," Hizashi set the blanket over her and then tucked Neji in to bed. "I think I'm going to teach her to play piano. Neji liked it, and she is Hinako's daughter; do you think she'll like it?"

"I bet she will love it," Hizashi kissed Ame's cheek and smirked at her, "why don't you sing to Hinata?"

Ame blushed and looked away," Oh no, you know I don't sing."

"Oh yes you do," he smiled, "You just think no one is listening."

She gasped, "you were listening as I sang in the shower didn't you?" she punched his arm and glared at him, "I thought you had taken Neji out to the park?"

"Just sing already," he patted her back and left the room.

Ame cleared her throat and looked at the two kids, "I'm a bit rusty guys, I haven't sung for a crowd since I was in high school." She cleared her throat once more and started her first song she had sung for her first Fine Arts Festival. (Just Breathe By: Anna Nalick)

_2 AM and she calls me 'cause I'm still awake,  
can you help me unravel my latest mistake,  
I don't love him, winter just wasn't my season  
Yeah we walk through the doors, so accusing their eyes  
Like they have any right at all to criticize,  
hypocrites, you're all here for the very same reason_

Ame began to remember the lyrics and she smiled brightly. She closed her eyes and let the music take her away; Hinata and Neji listened in close closing their eyes as well.

_'Cause you can't jump the track, we're like cars on a cable  
and life's like an hourglass, glued to the table  
No one can find the rewind button girl,  
So cradle your head in you hands  
And breathe, just breathe,  
Woah breathe, just breathe_

_May he turn 21 on the base at Fort Bliss  
Just today he sat down to the flask in his fist,  
Ain't been sober, since maybe October of last year.  
Here in town you can tell he's been down for a while,  
But my God it's so beautiful when the boy smiles,  
Wanna hold him, maybe I'll just sing about it._

_Cause you can't jump the track, we're like cars on a cable,  
And life's like an hourglass, glued to the table.  
No one can find the rewind button boys,  
So cradle your head in your hands,  
And breathe, just breathe,  
Woah breathe, just breathe_

_There's a light at each end of this tunnel, you shout  
'Cause you're just as far in as you'll ever be out  
these mistakes you've made, you'll just make them again  
if you only try turning around._

_2 AM and I'm still awake, writing a song  
If I get it all down on paper, its no longer  
inside of me, threatening the life they belong to  
And I feel like I'm naked in front of the crowd  
Cause these words are my diary, screaming out loud  
And I know that you'll use them, however you want to_

_Cause you can't jump the track, we're like cars on a cable,  
And life's like an hourglass, glued to the table  
No one can find the rewind button now  
Sing it if you understand.  
And breathe, just breathe  
woah breathe, just breathe,  
oh breathe, just breathe._

Hizashi clapped softly as he entered the room, he smiled at her and held her in his arms. Ame gave a soft sigh, "It feels good to sing like that again," she turned around and gave him a soft peck on the lips. "Thanks you Hizashi-kun, I owe it all to you."

"Let's just hope you can teach Hinata to sing that good, she'll need a good teacher like you until we can get her and Neji into a great art school," he smiled but Ame looked at him with concern. "What?"

"What if Neji and Hinata don't want to go to an art school," she sighed softly. "Maybe they want to be lawyers, or doctors, or even a cook."

"Then we will support them and their dreams, but lets just give them a little push to being interested in the arts," he smirked a bit evilly and looked in the kids direction. "Nothing says against giving our kids a little push in a certain direction, right?" The two smiled and walked out of the room, softly closing the door behind them.

-** (A Few Months Later)** -

Ame quickly put on Hinata's dress, "You look so pretty Hina-chan," she smiled as the little girl blushed and looked down at her feet. Hinata wore a light blue dress that had white flowers to match her crisp white sandals. Ame combed through her soft midnight blue hair, and the two bangs that framed her heart shaped face. It was a very special day, Hinata was turning two and today was the day Hizashi decided to tell his twin brother about his niece; Hizashi though Hinako would have changed her number by now. Hinata walked beside Ame to the kitchen and sat down at the end of the table, usually where Hizashi sat.

"Happy Birthday Hinata," Neji said as he sat next to her at the table, "How old are you today?" Hinata held up her two fingers with some trouble keeping the third one down. Neji smirked, "Well I'm five, so I'm still the oldest- Ow!" He rubbed his head where Ame had hit him, "That hurt mom!"

"I didn't do anything," she said seriously not looking back at him. "That's what happens when big brothers tease little sisters, or any girl for that matter. Kami hits them in the back of the head." She set down the cake and smiled sweetly at Hizashi, who had just sat down and closed his cell phone. "Isn't that right Hizashi?"

He smiled back at her, "Of course it is Ame," as she turned away he gave a grim look to Neji, "don't ever disagree with your mother, she never loses." Neji nodded franticly, giving his mother quick and fearful glances. Hizashi then smiled at Hinata, "You excited for your birthday cake Hinata?"

"Cake!" Hinata smiled and clapped her hands together. She had always had a love for things that were sweet, but nothing that was too sweet, and then Hinata couldn't even look at the stuff. She was ready to dive into that cake, until the doorbell rang. "Get it," she jumped out of her chair and ran for the door, she had seen Neji do it countless times and thought it would be okay if she got to do it once. Hizashi tried to make a grab for her, but she was quick. Ame set down the plates she was carrying and ran after her, with Hizashi right behind her. Neji, feeling left out, ran after his family. Hinata made it to the door and before anyone could say anything, she opened it.

Hiashi really didn't know why his brother had forced him and his wife Yuki to come spend the afternoon with them, but now, as he starred down at this very familiar looking girl, he would need more then one night explaining it. Yuki stood beside him and let out a high pitched fan-girl squeal and picked up Hinata in her arms. "This is the cutest little girl I have ever seen in my life!" She then glared at Hiashi, "Ame can have two kids, but I can't have any? That's cruel Hiashi-kun," she walked in and went strait to Ame, asking her why hr children were so cute. Hizashi swallowed loudly as he caught his brother's glare.

"Would you like any cake," he then let out a nervous laugh.

"Cake!" Hinata yelled and wriggled down from Yuki's hold. She ran over to Hiashi and grabbed his pant leg, trying to pull him along, "cake." Yuki and Ame 'awed' at the action and Hiashi followed the girl into the kitchen. He kept glaring at Hizashi, "I want an explanation, now."

Hinata sat in her chair and happily ate her cake and sort of talked to Neji as the adults talked / argued about Hinata. Hiashi was on the brink of pulling out his, well managed, hair. Hizashi tried to calm him down, but nothing seemed to work, until Yuki threatened to make him sleep on the coach until she had a baby. "Hinako just left her on our doorstep and left a note to take care of her." Hizashi pulled out the note he had put in his pocket and handed it to him to read. "It's not like she was raped or anything, and she wouldn't tell us who the father is."

"I don't care about that garbage that got my little sister pregnant. I want to know why she told you before she told me." Hiashi said reading through the letter, "and we both know she would forget to change her number, I'm going to call her and-"

"This is why she didn't tell you," Ame said pulling the note away from him. "You are freaking out over nothing." Hiashi was about to argue back but Ame beat him to it, "Hinako is a grown up and she made a good decision in leaving Hinata with us where she can lead a normal life." Ame smiled brightly and looked over to Hinata who had cake all over her face. "This is the best for her and you will not ruin it by making Hinako take back her baby or send her to and orphanage." She glared at him; nearly making him wet his own pants.

"And beside Hiashi," Hizashi smiled turning his brother to face a smiling Hinata, "would you really want to make her cry?" Hiashi tried to with stand it, but it was too late, He sighed in defeat and looked away.

"All right brother," Hiashi said looking up at him with a very small smile, "I won't say anything about this to Hinako, but this is a secret we all will keep. And no telling anyone about this, Yuki," he looked over at her. She was slightly stunned but Hiashi raised an eyebrow and Yuki got the message and nodded her head. "Good, now that, that is settled. I hope you plan on getting my niece into a good school brother."

"Of course I do," Hizashi said, slightly offended, "And Neji is getting into a great school. The two will be attending Art schools for high school and college." He crossed his arms over his chest and smirked at Hiashi, "how about that brother?"

"Art?" Hiashi questioned, "I don't think they should be spending their days daydreaming about singing on stage."

"The arts also count for being in movies, or being a painter, and other stuff in that nature," Ame defended, "is this what you told Hinako when she dreamed about being a singer?"

"Yes," Hiashi said in a stoic voice. "That stuff is a hobby, not a life goal-" he stopped when they heard the piano being played and they turned to see that Neji had cleaned off Hinata's face and took her into the living room. He sat down on the bench and with Hinata next to him, he played a soft tune. Ame and Hizashi both smirked and looked at Hiashi, he just stood up and walked into the living and sat down on the sofa, "Just because it's a hobby, doesn't mean I can't enjoy it." The others filled in and listened to Neji play, they were surprised when they heard a soft voice singing under the sound of the piano, but they heard it. (Somewhere out There)

_Somewhere out there  
Beneath the pale moonlight  
Someone's thinking of me  
And loving me tonight_

Somewhere out there  
Someone's saying a prayer  
That we'll find one another  
In that big somewhere out there

And even though I know  
How very far apart we are  
It helps to think we might be wishing  
On the same bright star

And when the night wind  
Starts to sing a lonesome lullaby  
It helps to think we're sleeping  
Underneath the same big sky

Somewhere out there  
If love can see us through  
Then we'll be together  
Somewhere out there  
Out where dreams come true

And even though I know  
How very far apart we are  
It helps to think we might be wishing  
on the same bright star

And when the night wind  
Starts to sing a lonesome lullaby  
It helps to think we're sleeping  
Underneath the same big sky

Somewhere out there  
If love can see us through  
Then we'll be together  
Somewhere out there  
Out where dreams come true...

They clapped as Hinata didn't look back at them and blushed a dark red. Neji had ruffled her hair, and told her that she did a very great job. Hinata loved to hear people sing and figured other people liked t heat others sing. Every night her mother would sing her to sleep and tuck her in at night. She wanted to sing for everyone and make them all happy, but when she did it physically; Hinata got very nervous and always had a pink blush on her cheeks. She turned around with Neji and the two bowed for their audience.

Ame gushed, "That was so good Hinata, and you have such a pretty voice." Yuki nodded in agreement. "And you Neji," Ame had a sly smile, "Hinata is lucky to have a good piano player like you." She lifted Hinata on to her lap and motioned for Neji to sit next to her, "You two tell uncle Hiashi why you like to sing and play music."

"It's my life," Neji said with the same face Hiashi always spoke with. "I will defy you Uncle, I will become one of the greatest musicians ever. You will see me composing music for the biggest stars, new movies, and plays. I will also be playing for my Onee-chan when she's a big singer or actor." He said with defiance in his voice as he smirked at Hiashi and ruffled Hinata's hair.

"Hi-shi," Hinata giggled while pointing at him. The other adults laughed because it sounded like she had said "He-she" but Hiashi wasn't laughing and he slightly glared at the little girl who was still pointing and laughing at him. "I l-love to sing." Hinata blushed again and smiled with a warm look in her eyes. She pointed to herself and smiled, "Hinata," she then motioned to him, "Hi-shi."

"It's Hiashi," he said dully starring her in the eye. Hinata looked at him and tilted her head to the side.

"Hi-shi"

"Hiashi"

"Hi-shiii"

"Hi," he stressed.

"Hi," Hinata mimicked

"-ashi"

"ashi"

"Hiashi"

"Hiashi!" Hinata yelled and clapped her hands at her good job. Hiashi gave a small smile and nodded his head. Yuki nodded her head and looked over to Hiashi, "you'll be a great dad one day Hiashi-kun;" she sat on his lap and gave him a light kiss. Ame coughed loudly and motioned to the tow kids that were starring at the two. Yuki blushed and got off of Hiashi, "Sorry, my bad." The night continued on as a fun little interview, with Hinata and Neji as the stars. Hiashi wanted to know about their intentions in school, and was surprised that Neji also wanted to be a great martial artist and was surprised that Hinata piped up that she wanted to fight like Neji. Hizashi was greatly surprised that 1) Ame wasn't at all surprised at Hinata's outburst and 2) That Hinata wanted to be a fighter. But instead he got over it and enjoyed the rest of the night, holding that little piece of information in the back of his head.

**- (Ten Years Later) –**

Hinata huffed loudly as she kept on kicking the bag that hung from the wall. Over the years, Hinata had kept on singing, only in her room, studied her instrumental skills with Neji, who can almost play any instrument, and she also had tried to keep up with Neji in martial arts. It was hard, and her dad, Hizashi, always watched as the two trained in the dojo. Hinata always became really nervous as he, or if anyone watched her do anything. She always felt like he was comparing her to Neji, even though she loved her brother, but she knew why. Hinata was born weird. She had dark purple eyes and really pale skin, and the really big difference was that she had midnight blue hair. She had asked her mother if she was adopted, but Ame had laughed and said she remembered the day clearly when she came into their lives.

"You stopped kicking," Hizashi said from the doorway. Hinata jumped in the air and fell back on her butt in surprised. Hizashi let out a low chuckle and helped her up to her feet. "You need to work on your balance. You should do yoga with Ame that helps with core."

"O-Okay dad," she said with a blush and didn't look at him. "D-don't tell nii-san that I fell like that."

"I already say Onee-chan," Neji smirked throwing a towel over his shoulders and taking a drink of water. Hinata threw her towel at him, since he purposely stood in a pair of basketball shorts and refused to wear a shirt. He had his feet wrapped along with his arms and wore bandages in his forehead. Hinata on the other hand wore a light jacket and basketball shorts, though she did copy Neji and wrapped her feet and hands. He glared at her, "what was that for?"

"You a-are so m-mean," she looked away and gave the bag another kick, but it hurt her more then she expected. "Ow…" she held her shin and glared at the two as they laughed at her. "haha, l-laugh at the bl-black sheep." They both slowly stopped and watched as Hinata limp over to the deck and sat outside and lied down in the shade. Neji walked over to her and sat down next to her. "What?"

"You are not a black sheep," he sighed. "I only laugh at you because you do some stupid stuff." He smirked as Hinata smiled up at her. "Hey," he ran his hand through his hair, "lets go down to the public dojo, but," she was sitting up and looking up at him, "you can't wear the jacket and I will go just like this." Hinata smirked, she wanted to make this a bet, since she knew that the minute they were in public, Neji would get trampled by fan girls. Hinata was a bit nervous not to wear her jacket, since puberty had cursed Hinata with an awful gift. Even Ame was a bit surprised at how embarrassed Hinata was when the two went shopping for "girl" stuff, and she nearly fainted when Hinata told her the bra size she needed. That was the start of Hinata always wearing a jacket whenever she could.

"Fine, but no going back to change i-in the c-case of f-f-fans," Hinata said as she held out her hand, he gladly shook her hand and the two stood up. Hinata removed her jacket and felt the cool air hit her. She wore a tight sleeveless red shirt that was almost like under armor. Hinata put up her long blue hair in a bun and sighed, "Let's go before mom can stop me." Neji nodded and pulled out his phone and texted a few of his friends from school. Hinata turned her phone on and shoved it in her bag and threw the bag over her shoulder, since she was the one to always carry the bag.

"Where are you two going? " Ame asked sitting while in the kitchen, not even looking up from her cooking.

"To the dojo," Neji answered quickly trying to pull Hinata ahead faster.

"Not dressed like that," she said but the two had run out the door and shut it. Ame sighed loudly and just kept on cooking, "I give Neji ten minutes until he calls back." She smiled looking up at Hizashi. "I can't believe you're not worried about the two just walking out into public like that."

"Hinata just might get a heat stroke, and Neji will come back after being at the hospital for his minor injuries…." Hizashi was cut off by Ame as she turned around to look at him.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa," she opened her eyes and looked at him like he was crazy. "Hinata getting heat stroke, did you not see what she was wearing?"

"She was in her jacket, shorts, probably not wearing any shoes, but the dojo isn't that far away."

"Hinata took the jacket off." Hizashi was in completely quiet and starred at her with wide eyes. He stood up quickly and ran to the garage. Ame sighed and grabbed his keys off the table and followed him into the garage and got in the car with him. "You'll need these," he grabbed the keys quickly and thanked her. Ame put on her seat belt and gripped onto anything, she was in for a long ride.

Hinata and Neji had stopped running and smiled at each other, breathing heavily. They stood up strait and continued walking, both trying to ignore the stares they were getting. Neji, though, death glared at any guy that even thought about looking Hinata's way, and Hinata kept her head low and tried to avoid their stares. She regretted doing this now, because it would end very badly for them both. It was also a very bad idea when they both heard tires screeching from behind.

"Oh dear Kami," Neji paled as he saw the crazed driver, "its dad." They both took off and were soon pulled into a building, hands over their mouths. The car drove by and said people let go of Hinata and Neji. He turned to face them and nodded his head. "Thank you Lee."

Lee smiled brightly and pointed to him self, "That what friends are for my youthful companion! I take in helping you and your sister whenever I can, and if not then I will run around the school one hundred times! If I can't do that I-"

"Shut it Lee," A girl with brown hair pulled up into two buns said hitting him upside the head. She was dressed in a pink tank top and white shorts. She wore black gym shoes and held a red bag on her shoulder. Her skin was lightly tanned and she had an athlete's body. Lee was dressed in a green t-shirt, green short to match and wore plain white running shoes. He had an odd bowl cut haircut and very big eyebrows; his skin with lightly tanned and he always had such a big smile on his face. He was very built, since he spent most of his life working out to be a martial arts master and get into all the movies as a stunt man.

"D-Don't be so hard on him TenTen," Hinata smiled softly, "a-and thanks."

"You're way too nice Hinata-chan," TenTen smiled and ruffled her hair. "You guys ready to go to the dojo?"

"I heard that the Uchiha family is ready to buy all the Dojo buildings in town," Lee said walked on Hinata's left, while TenTen walked on Neji's right. "They might take over that business."

"The Hyuga's won't let that happen," Neji said with a smirk on his face, "Hiashi isn't one to let go of the martial arts franchise." He rolled his shoulders as they walked up to the Dojo and had a grim look on his face. "I hope that stuck up Uchiha is there again, hate that kid."

"Isn't he in your grade Hinata," TenTen asked as Hinata nodded.

"I've only see him in the hallways," she shrugged, "h-he usually surrounded b-by girls….o-or Naruto is yelling in his e-ear." Hinata giggled at the thought of Sasuke Uchiha's face as Naruto talked to him in an extra loud decibel. She turned away and entered before any of the others; she held open the door as the others walked through and blushed when, like Neji, half of the guys weren't wear any shirts. She looked away, "M-maybe this was a bad idea-"

"This was the best idea ever," TenTen said eyeing a few of the high school boys who were sitting in the back laughing with one another. She looked back to see Hinata messing with her phone, trying to learn how it works. "When did you get a new phone?"

"M-my birthday," she said not looking up. "But i-it was on of 'Th-those' gifts again." She sat down, her back to the building large window and TenTen sat next to her. Neji and Lee went over to a free mat and sparred with one another, a crowd of girls watching from in, and outside the shop. When Hinata said 'those gifts', everyone knew what she meant; on Christmas or her birthday, Hinata would get a gift from an unknown person. Ame would give it to her, and it was always beautifully wrapped and had a big purple bow on top, but there was no name and no card. Ame said it was from family, 'but then why would they hide the name?' Hinata always though as she opened the gift; this year she also got an electric guitar on Christmas, which never even put down for the first three weeks. She also got a big play book on famous musical songs and after she got Neji to show her how to play piano and then she began to practice everyday when she knew no one was home.

"You are so lucky," TenTen said with a smile, "I would kill for someone to secretly send me these awesome gifts."

"It's creepy TenTen," Hinata said in a whisper as she put the phone away. "It could be some crazy person that is watching me as I sleep a-and follow me around?" Hinata looked around quickly and ducked low out of the view of the window. Just as TenTen was about to say something, the door was slammed open and Hizashi was standing there with an evil glare and spotted both Hinata and Neji. "I-I'm dead."

"Hinata, Neji," he went to a scary no emotion face and spoke with a quiet voice. "Get in the car, now," a lot of the girl groaned as Neji walked away and Hinata slowly followed behind him, not looking up at Hizashi. They got into the car and were in complete silence. Ame looked back at them with a smirk on her face, "You guys are so dead, and you're making your teen year go down the drain."

"I'm still going to the Art school right," Neji asked looking at Hizashi through the rear-view mirror. 

"Oh yeah, "he said not looking at him, "but expect very frequent visits from me and your mother."

Once they got home, Hinata and Neji were sent to their rooms and weren't allowed to leave the house until Hizashi and Ame felt like giving them freedom again. Hinata strummed her guitar a bit and she heard the Neji was on his piano playing. Then Hizashi yelled for them to stop because they were having fun. Hinata flopped back on her bed and just lied there. She grabbed her ipod and just let it play on shuffle until she fell asleep. It was tough for the next years, until Hinata finally go a letter back, saying she was allowed to attend the Art academy, she was even allowed to board there, since Neji was. Ame was so proud and Hinata got a package in the mail, but there was no return address, and inside was a dorm key and a note.

_I heard the big news, and I'm so proud of you. I hope you wouldn't mind using this dorm, it use to be mine when I attended school. I hope it isn't too creepy._

_ From,_

_ A close relative_

It was new, because this one was signed, but not a name. Ame and Hizashi send she should use it. Hinata didn't want to be rude and just send the key back, where ever it was from, and agreed to use it. And then over the summer Hinata was packing her things and getting ready to attend The Konoha Art Academy, which would reveal a whole new world to her.

**Hope you like this new story that will have a lot of singing, play scenes, and maybe a bit of humor, but I'm not that funny, so don't get too excited. Leave me a nice review ^_^ Ja Ne **


	2. School, students, and songs

**Hey everyone, just going to get a quick move on to the next chapter.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto™ or any of the songs that appear in this fic.**

**And a special thanks to DatAnzKid, for clearing up that "Onee" is for older sisters, and "Imouto" is for little sisters. Thank you! **

Hinata carried her guitar on her back and her backpack was held in her hands; while Neji and Hizashi carried her other bags to the car. She smiled brightly at the sky and was ready to get going, but Ame had different ideas. Ame clung to Hinata's side, fixing her clothes; hair and refusing her to get anywhere near the car. Hinata was in a pair of baggy jeans with a studded belt holding it up; she had put on a light purple top that was covered by a thin black hooded jacket and she wore a pair of black running shoes.

"Remember Hinata," Ame said tears running down her cheeks, "stay close to Neji on your first, or find some trusting friends." She, again, smoothed out Hinata's long blue hair. "Stay away form any one that doesn't look right, and now that all high school and college boys are evil and not that smart-"

"I'm right here mom," Neji said closing the trunk to his car and looking back at her. "You know," he glanced at Hizashi, "she wasn't this upset to let me go."

"That's because you're a man Neji," he said, "Hinata is our little girl. And it's your job to watch over her," he said with seriousness. "You and I know that Hinata is shy and much too kind, that she will target for perverts and you must keep an eye on her." Hizashi put his hand on Neji's shoulder, "I don't care of you send a guy to the hospital, just keep him away from Hinata."

Neji nodded and looked over to Hinata, who was trapped in a death hug by Ame, "Come on Hinata! We need to get going so we won't miss the assembly." He smirked as Ame held on tighter and Hinata tried to so the nice thing and slowly move her away. Neji was in a pair of faded jeans and a black t-shirt, his arms were still wrapped and hinata could guess that under his white skater shoes, his feet were bandaged as well. She turned to Neji and mouthed the words, 'help me' but it was Hizashi to the rescue.

"Come now Ame-chan," he slowly pulled his wife away and smiled at Hinata, "You be good and stay close to Neji." He then pulled out the key that Hinata got in the mail, "You left this in your room, you'll need it to get into a room." Hinata nodded and shoved the key into her pocket and ran over to the car.

"B-bye mom, dad," she yelled and waved goodbye, with a large smile on her face. "I'll get Neji to drive us back over winter break! "She and wave sent their last waves and Neji drove off with the two parents still waving until the car was out of site. Ame let out a held in breath and leaned against Hizashi for support. He patted her head and the two walked back inside to an empty house.

Back in the car, Hinata was a wreck; she kept wringing her hands together and bit the bottom of her lip. She starred ahead and watched the scenery change around them. Konoha Art Academy was on the other side of town, where only the best of the best can go. It was mainly an Art school, but it was like all the other high schools too. There were after school sport teams, regular classes like English and history, and one of the best theaters in the country. Neji had been going to the academy for three years and this was his last year in the high school part of the building, but this was Hinata's very fist year, and she was freaked out.

"Hinata," Neji said looking around the intersection before going on, "stop worrying and try not to look so nervous. Those are the kids all the upper class men go after." Hinata stood strait and glanced over at him, "I also have a word of advice," she nodded and watched him as he drove. "Be careful around certain people. Everyone in this school comes from a powerful family, and they are very stuck up people."

"O-okay nii-san," she smiled and shifted in her seat. "Wh-what happens on th-the first d-day?" Hinata nearly paled when she saw the faint smirk on Neji's face, but he hid it well and just shrugged his shoulders. "Th-then what's the a-assembly l-like?" He still didn't answer and Hinata began to feel like something very bad was going to happen when she got to the school. "Can y-you tell me an-anything?"

"Take a nap," he said, "we'll be there in an hour or so." And with that Hinata went to sleep. She was now excited to see what Neji was talking about and wanted to know what was going to happen at her new school.

"Get up Hinata," Neji poked her side as he pulled the key out of the ignition and sat in the parking lot. "Come on Imouto-chan, you have to get up before the others see you drooling like that." He sighed as Hinata just stayed sleeping and refused to get up. Neji then went to plan B and pulled out a rubber band. He pulled it back and snapped it on her neck.

"OW!" She yelled, holding her neck and glaring at him, "wh-what was that for?"

"We're here," he smiled innocently and got out the car. Hinata rolled her eyes and followed him out. She put her guitar on her back again and swung her book bag over her shoulder. She looked around in awe at the huge building that was connected to another; -she guessed it was the college- and all the students, new and old, headed toward a separate building that was a huge theater. Hinata grabbed Neji's hand and pulled him along. "Calm down Hinata," he smiled following her. "The assembly isn't for another hour so we can go up to your room and put your stuff away-"

"Come on nii-s-san," she said with a smile and pulled harder, "I really w-want to s-see the theater." Hinata stopped as she pushed through the crowd and tried to get through, but there were a lot of students. Hinata stopped and just waited as the crowd moved, and moved along with it.

"Let's go to see your dorm room," Neji pulled her back. He really didn't want to wait in this line like some freshmen would. "I promise," he smiled as she followed him back to the car, "you'll get to see that theater a lot this year." She sighed and grabbed a suitcase out of the car as Neji grabbed the rest. Neji had all his stuff from the last three years since you keep the same dorm every year until you either graduate, or got to the college dorms. "I hope you like the dorm; I heard it's really nice."

"I-I hope th-the d-dorm is em-empty," Hinata said as they walked up the steps of the dorm building, "O-or that would b-be ve-very aw-ough" Hinata ran into someone and fell back on her bottom dropping her suitcases. "O-oh," she looked up to see….a _chicken's butt_? Hinata held back a giggle and stood up, "s-sorry Uchiha-san."

"hn," was all he said and continued on his way.

"Like I said," Neji growled as Hinata picked her bags back up, "I hate that guy." He motioned for her to follow and the two were surprised that the key was for a room on the first floor, since no one got a room on the first floor, unless you were really lame. "Sorry Imouto-chan," Neji smirked, "I didn't think you'd a get a room here."

"I-it's okay," she smiled, "at least I-I know. N-no one would i-is in th-there." She pulled the key out of her pocket and opened the door, and gapped at the room. It was beautiful! Hinata slowly walked in and dropped her bag by the full sized bed, which was under a large window that was in a 180 degree style. The sheets were a pale white color but the room made up for it; the room was its own art museum, all the walls were painted and there was one wall left white, waiting to be colored in. The carpet was black, which Hinata didn't mind, there was a small dresser that could hold a few of her clothes, but then she found a closet that would hold all her clothes. There was also a piano in the room, which was all Neji could look at, at the moment. She ran her hand over a dark desk that was placed against the wall, she leaned her guitar against it and turned away. Hinata looked at the walls, the one on her left was painted with a huge sunset, and another wall was painted to look like a huge stage, but the closer she looked she saw someone on stage, but couldn't make out who. The last, painted, wall was one that had a night sky, and the stars shined and the moon was high in the sky.

"Look at this," Neji said standing in front of the unpainted wall, "the person left you a note." Hinata took the note and read it to out loud.

"_Dear Hinata, I hope you like your room and I have a few directions for you. One, you need to paint this blank wall by the end of your freshmen year. I painted the other three over the four years I was here, and I thought it would be nice to leave one wall for someone else to paint. Two, I hope you bring in things to add to this little dorm, you need to add your own style- which reminds me, I hope that you bring in any instruments or things that you gain from this school. Three, please enjoy your stay at Konoha Art Academy." _Hinata smiled softly and put the note on the dresser and looked at the empty wall, "What am I going to paint on this wall?"

"You've got all year to figure something out," Neji said setting down all her luggage and smiled, "but I can't believe you got a piano? I'm going to have to visit you once in a while." He smirked as she punched his arm and jumped on his back. "Get off me Imouto," he glared at her playfully.

"Carry m-me to th-the theater," she said playfully and held on tighter. "P-please?"

"Your not as light as you used to be Imouto," Neji said handing her the keys to the dorm and closing the door behind him. "You've put on a lot of weight."

"I thought y-you we-were on the k-karate t-team," she said. "D-do y-you al-always co-complain?" Hinata giggled as he rolled his eyes and kept carrying her out.

"Neji!" Lee bounded over and landed in front of the two, "it's good to see you back- *gasp* Hinata-chan!" He smiled and gave her the thumbs up, "I'm so glad that you are able to join us at Konoha Art academy!" Lee was in a pair of black basketball shorts and a dark green basketball shirt that had the words 'Rock' on the back with the number '12' under the name. He was in white basket ball shoes and sweatbands on his wrists. "You look lovely today," he said as Hinata got off Neji's back.

"Lee," TenTen ran over to the three, huffing lightly. Her hair was up in the same two buns, but she had a band around her forehead that had the school symbol on it. She was in a pair of dark blue Bermuda shorts and a tight red sleeveless shirt. Her hands were wrapped and so was her calves; she also wore a pair of white tennis shoes to finish the outfit. "You can't just run off and leave me in the crowd- Oh," she smiled at the two, "What's up Neji, Hinata?"

"Its n-nice t-to see y-you t-too," Hinata smiled. "A-are you guys g-going to the theater?" the two nodded and Hinata smiled bigger and ran on ahead, "Th-then I'll s-see you there!" She laughed as the three tried to catch up to her, but Hinata was fast. She weaved through the crowd and was able to get close to the door, until she ran into another student, but this was enough to bring them both to the ground. "I-I'm so so-sorry." She got off of the male, and held out her hand to him. The male had red triangles on his cheeks and messy brown hair. His skin was tan and not to mention Hinata could see his muscles and blushed lightly; he wore black jeans and converse, a dark grey hooded jacket that was over his 'Three Days Grace' t-shirt.

"Hey it's no problem," he held out his hand. "Names Kiba Inuzuka, I'm new here, so don't beat me up." 'Kiba' gave a nervous laugh and rubbed the back of his head.

Hinata blushed," I-I'm new h-here t-too." She tucked a piece of her blue hair behind her ear, and giggled as Kiba starred at her hair, "I-I was b-born with bl-blue hair." He nodded. "Y-you…believe me?"

"Well…yeah," he smiled, revealing that he had sharp canines. "I've seen a freshman with pink hair one with white, and another with blue hair. I believe you." He looked back at the theater, "Let's get a good seat before it starts…..what's your name again?"

"I'm Hinata Hyuga," she bowed, "nice to meet you Kiba." He nodded and bowed back; he then took hold of her hand and pulled her in.

"We have to find Shino," Kiba said looking around the vast amount of seats and then pointed in the distant, "There's bug-boy." He smiled and looked back at her as they walked over to the dark haired teen wearing glasses. "Don't worry about him, he never smiles or shows emotion." Hinata looked over to Shino; he was in a light grey sleeveless jacket that covered his mouth and a pair of regular jeans and white shoes. He waved at the two and the three sat down, with Hinata between them.

"H-hello Shino," Hinata smiled and gave a curt bow in his direction. "It's n-nice to m-meet you. I'm Hinata Hyuga."

"Shino Aburame," he nodded in her direction, "I'm glad that Kiba was able to make a friend on his first day."

Kiba glared at him, "Shut it bug-boy, I can make loads of friends, I just choose not to." He smirked and glanced over to Hinata, "You're just jealous because I brought over a pretty girl and all you can do is attracted beetles." He stuck out his tongue like a child.

"I believe the only reason that Hinata here came with you is that you grabbed her hand and dragged her over before she could get back to her brother Neji-sempai," he said quietly and fixed his glasses. Kiba began to freak out, not knowing that Hinata's older brother was Neji and before he could ran away, said brother grabbed his collar and pulled him in close, with a glare that could make Hiashi proud. Kiba tried to beg for mercy and tried to release herself from his grip. "Please Neji-sempai," Shino stood calmly, "my friend here is an idiot and didn't even know that Hinata here was your sister."

"Nii-san," she put her hands up, "th-these are m-my new fr-friends, please d-don't h-hurt them." Hinata begged and smiled as Neji slowly let go of him and looked to Hinata. "Th-thank you n-nii-san," she hugged him, "I-I'll be with Shino and K-Kiba. I-is that okay?"

"Alright Imouto," he said and then glared Kiba, "I swear to Kami that if my Imouto is hurt, I will make sure you will never be able to have children. Got it?" Kiba nodded frantically and sighed in relief as Neji went over to his sear next to TenTen, Lee, and a few other upper classmen. He sat back down and the three talked for a bit, well Kiba talked the whole time while Hinata would answer a question or ask one, and Shino made side comments to what Kiba said. Hinata really like these two, and they both liked wildlife, which was a bonus. Hinata was happy that, on her first day, she had made two new friends. The theater soon began to go into whispers and then silence as the lights dimmed and the stage was lit up (not fire…I wish). On stage were ten students, college students, and when everyone came too, the girls went crazy and whistled and yelled. Then Hinata saw who was on stage.

Itachi Uchiha: Heir to the Uchiha Corporation, and one of the most gifted musicians at Konoha Art academy.

Tobi Uchiha: Cousin to said genius above and best actor at the school.

Deidara*: Best known sculptor at school, but tends to make things explode.

Sasori Sabaku: First person ever to come into the Art academy and bring puppetry.

Hidan*: Well known religious artist (he really scared Hinata though)

Kisame Hoshigaki: One of the best wildlife photographers.

Kazuka*: Dropped out of art school to become a banker, know helps finance school activities and help students with loans and other money related needs.

Zetsu*: Brought a new light to plant art, runs a green house in schools garden and landscaped all school grounds.

Konan*: Best origami maker in the school, along with being a great sculptor (not as good as Deidara though).

Pein*: Great musician and singer.

Not to mention all the guys were really hot. They were all in uniform, which was enforced in the college. Black bottoms (boys-pants girls-skirts), white collard shirts and black dress shoes. As long as you were wearing those, then you could add anything on. Hinata covered her ears as the girls kept screaming and tried to drown out the sound while humming. The girls began to quiet down as Pein came forward with a mike in hand and held up his hand for them to stop. They did; he smiled sweetly, more girls squealed, and then began to talk.

"We are happy to begin another great year here at Konoha Art Academy and are glad to welcome in any new students and some brave freshmen that think they can take the heat. "A lot of the upper classmen looked back at Hinata's way, she didn't know how they knew she was a freshman, but then she noticed that all the freshmen had been herded into one spot in the theater, and Hinata was ready to shrink away and hid. "You must understand that this is not a place for slackers, or the average," Pein went on, making Hinata feel even worse then before. "We are the Konoha Black Ops and we are the best of the best." Everyone broke out into cheers and stood up; they began to chant 'Black Ops' over and over again. Hinata stayed sitting and was happy that Shino still sat with her.

Everyone calmed back down again and this time, Konan had the microphone. "We've made some changes to this year's curriculum, like for instants," she smirked. "This year all freshmen and sophomores must take an art related class. We don't care that you suck, but we will tease you about until you stop sucking." Laughing could be heard, but nothing to loud. "Also, juniors and seniors will be put into a program that will get you in touch with record companies, other art schools that you can go to, but there is always the one right next store." All the seniors stood up and chanted 'seniors', Hinata had to giggle when she even saw Neji chanting it and smiling like it was Christmas. She was glad he was happy, but soon Hidan grabbed hold of the microphone, and in some very vulgar words, told them to stop. Konan rolled her eyes, "Thanks Hidan, I couldn't have done it without you. Anyway," she smiled evilly and looked in the freshmen's direction, "it's time to see whose hot and whose not."

"All freshmen," she spoke in a clear stern voice, "please report back stage for your assignment."

Hinata could just cry right now, this was awful. She knew Neji was holding out on her, and now, she stood backstage trying to stay out of everyone's way. Pein had announced to them that they need to either form a band right then and there or perform a song, or go pick from the vast catalogue and chose a song to perform. Kiba and Shino were pulled away by another one of their friends to perform a song and Hinata was left there alone. A lot of the freshmen got out of the plan easy because they couldn't sing or they played band instruments, but Hinata couldn't just lie to Pein or Konan…because they scared her. So she just stood there waiting for this to crash and burn right in her face, and make a fool of herself on the first day. Well, there go her friends.

"U-uh," she turned to see a pale blue haired, pale skin boy standing there. He was looking down at his feet but Hinata could see the glasses on his face and the blush on his cheeks. He was in a very nice black dress shirt and dark jeans; his black b-ball shoes were pretty nice too. Around his neck though, was a pair of huge headphones and the cord went all the way into his pocket; Hinata assumed he had an ipod in his pocket. "I-I'm Chojuro*," he bowed and refused to look her in the eye.

"H-Hinata Hy-Hyuga," Hinata bowed back and smiled at him.

"H-hello," he finally looked her in the eye and gave a small smile back. He cleared his throat, "I…I need someone t-to sing with so…." He rubbed the back of his neck and glanced over at her. Hinata nodded with a blush staining her cheeks. He smiled brightly;-Hinata noticed his sharp teeth- "great." He motioned for her to follow and pulled pointed over to the piano on stage, "I-I can pl-play…b-but if you can and want to g-go ahead." Hinata shook her head. He nodded, "O-okay…g-good." He blushed, "th-the song I want to sing i-is called 'Hello' but re-made into a duet. I-is that okay?"

Hinata smiled, "I-I love that song." The two soon found a spot to sit back stage and watched as the others got ready, and Hinata had to admit, there were a lot of powerful kids back here getting ready.

Pein came back out from on stage, "Who's up first?"

Sasuke Uchiha came foreword with four other people, "We're ready." He was the one with chicken butt hair and once again Hinata tried to keep from laughing. He stood in a pair of jeans, white gym shoes and a designer t-shirt from the Uchiha 'Sharigan' line; also held a guitar in his hand. Next to him a blonde haired blue eyed boy stood smiling and yelling away, a pair of drum sticks in hand. He was in a pair of shorts and a sleeveless t-shirt that had the words 'Believe it' on it, and had an orange wristband with a green cartoon looking toad on it; finished off with some nice white shoes. Next to him was a white haired boy, purple eyes, holding a bass, and had sharp teeth like Chojuro. He was in some black chained shorts, and a 'Slipknot' t-shirt. Behind them was a red haired boy with sea foam green eyes, a tattoo of the kenji 'love' on his forehead, with a guitar on his back. He looked really mean, but had some great taste in clothes; he wore a pair of ripped jeans, with a studded belt, some black all star shoes, and a white t-shit that had a black rib cage on it with a bleeding heart. The last male in this group was a pale looking boy, who looked a lot like Sasuke, but always had this fake smile on his face. He wore a pair of black skinny jeans, white high tops, and a shirt blood red shirt that said 'I bet you're reading this shirt. He didn't have and instrument in his hands though, but she say the piano book in his hands.

"Alright Sasuke," Pein smirked as they walked past them, "make your brother proud." But Sasuke just glared at him and growled under his breath.

"U-uh Chojuro," Hinata looked over to him, "D-do you know th-the other guys w-with Uchiha-san?"

He nodded, "The o-one with blonde h-hair is Naruto Uzamaki, then the one w-with black hair is Sai*" he pulled his head phones out and pointed to the one with white hair, "H-his name is Suigestu* and the l-last one…o-o-on bass is Gaara S-Sabaku." Hinata nodded a thank you and just watched them set up, and then cringed when the curtains opened and everyone screamed in. She guessed these guys would have a fan club very soon.

Pein walked out and set the microphone in front of Sasuke, "Are first freshmen band of the day. Don't mess up guys."

"We won't," Sasuke smirked and nodded to Sai who slowly began the song on piano. (Already Over by:Red)

_You never go  
Your always here (suffocating me)  
Under my skin  
I cannot run away  
Fading slowly  
_

Hinata was impressed by their sound, and that only in a few minuets they all were greatly in sync. "Th-their good," Chojuro nodded in agreement. _  
_

_I'd give it all to you  
Letting go of me  
Reaching as I fall  
I know it's already over now  
Nothing left to lose  
Loving you again  
I know it's already over, already over now_

My best defense, running from you  
I can't resist, take all you want from me  
Breaking slowly

I'd give it all to you  
Letting go of me  
Reaching as I fall  
I know it's already over now  
Nothing left to lose  
Loving you again  
I know it's already over, already over now!

You're all I'm reaching for  
It's already over  
All I'm reaching for!  
It's already over now

I'd give it all to you  
I offer up my soul  
It's already over, already over now!

Give it all to you  
Letting go of me  
Reaching as I fall  
I know it's already over now  
Nothing left to lose  
Loving you again!  
I know it's already over now!  
It's already over now!  
I know it's already over, already over.

As they finished the crows burst into cheers and three girls back stage were screaming their heads off as the looked at Sasuke with hearts in there eyes. Hinata and Chojuro clapped softly as the newest band came backstage and put the instrument back or handed them to the next person. A girl with pink hair, quickly took Sasuke's guitar and held it lie kit was her own child. "We'll go next," said the girl with pink hair. She had smooth skin and piercing green eyes; her pink hair flowed down her back and was probably naturally that bright of a color. She wore a dark red off the shoulder shirt, that clung to her body and stopped right above her navel, to match she wore a white skirt that was a bit too short for what Hinata likes and a pair of white strapped heels. Next to her was a girl with platinum blonde hair that was in a high ponytail, but was still really long, and pale blue eyes; not to mention her drumsticks in hand. She was in a purple holster top that went past her butt and white knee length leggings under; she wore a pair of sensible purple flats. The next girl had oddly cut red hair that went a bit past her shoulders and black square framed glasses that still showed her faded red eyes; she had gotten Gaara's bass, much to her dislike. She was in a pair of dark red skinny jeans, black heels, and a nice black low cut top that came off one of her shoulders and had an odd splatter design on it.

Konan smiled and lead the three out, and now it was this time for the guys to yell cat calls and whistle at the three. Konan spoke into the microphone, "Lets' hope these girls can show you guys how it's down." Some guys booed at Konan but Pein shut them up with a quick glare.

Hinata looked over to Chojuro and blushed again, afraid to ask again, but he was ahead of her. "Th-the one with p-pink hair is Sakura Haruno, then the blond haired one i-is Ino Yamanaka. Th-the r-red head is Karin*," he glanced back at Hinata, "I-I heard th-that the three c-can be very mean…a-and Sakura is l-like the l-leader." Hinata nodded and thanked him again, before turning back to watch the three play.

Sakura winked at the crowd and they son began to play. (Party In The USA by: Miley Cyrus).

_I hopped off the plane at LAX  
with a dream and my cardigan  
welcome to the land of fame excess,  
am I gonna fit in?_

Jumped in the cab,  
Here I am for the first time  
Look to the right and I see the Hollywood sign  
This is all so crazy  
Everybody seems so famous

My tummy's turnin and I'm feelin kinda home sick  
Too much pressure and I'm nervous,  
That's when the taxi man turned on the radio  
and a Jay Z song was on  
and the Jay Z song was on  
and the Jay Z song was on

CHORUS:  
So I put my hands up  
They're playing my song,  
And the butterflies fly away  
Noddin my head like yea  
Movin my hips like yea  
I got my hands up,  
They're playin my song  
I know I'm gonna be ok  
Yea, It's a party in the USA  
Yea, It's a party in the USA

Get to the club in my taxi cab  
Everybody's lookin at me now  
Like who's that chick, that's rockin kicks?  
She gotta be from out of town

So hard with my girls not around me  
Its definitely not a Nashville party  
Cause all I see are stilettos  
I guess I never got the memo

My tummy's turnin and I'm feelin kinda home sick  
Too much pressure and I'm nervous  
That's when the D.J. dropped my favorite tune  
and a Britney song was on  
and the Britney song was on  
and the Britney song was on

CHORUS:  
So I put my hands up  
They're playing my song,  
And the butterflies fly away  
Noddin my head like yea  
Movin my hips like yea  
I got my hands up,  
They're playin my song  
I know I'm gonna be ok  
Yea, It's a party in the USA  
Yea, It's a party in the USA

Feel like hoppin' on a flight (on a flight)  
Back to my hometown tonight (town tonight)  
Something stops me every time (every time)  
The DJ plays my song and I feel alright

CHORUS:  
So I put my hands up  
They're playing my song,  
And the butterflys fly away  
Noddin my head like yea  
Movin my hips like yea  
I got my hands up,  
They're playin my song  
I know I'm gonna be ok  
Yea, It's a party in the USA  
Yea, It's a party in the USA

So I put my hands up  
They're playing my song,  
And the butterflies fly away  
Noddin' my head like yea  
Movin' my hips like yea  
I got my hands up,  
They're playin' my song  
I know I'm gonna be ok  
Yea, It's a party in the USA  
Yea, It's a party in the USA

Hinata was freaked out, she was so good. Hinata began to fidget since there was Chojuro and her self, and another boy band that had Shino and Kiba in it. Sakura and the girls walked back, blowing kisses and waving to the crowd before the curtain could close. They squealed and instantly went to Sasuke's side and asked him to tell them how they did. Hinata looked over to Chojuro, who was about just as nervous as she was, but the two just kept quiet. The audience was still cheering and Pein had to go out and tell them all to shut up.

"I guess that means were next. How troublesome, "a pineapple headed boy said as he held his acoustic guitar in his hands. He was in a plain green shirt that was left unbuttoned, so a white shirt could be seen, his jeans were faded and his shoes were a bit dirty from use. He had a very bored expression on his face and yawn every couple of minutes. Next to him was Shino, holding a bass and Kiba holding drumsticks- Hinata could have guessed-. The last person to join them was a slightly bigger kid with red swirls on his cheeks and a big smile. He was in some plain dark jeans and a dark blue shirt, he finished this simple look with simple black all stars What was cool about him though was the electric guitar in his hands that just screamed 'I'm awesome!' The four walked out on stage and didn't even seem excited to perform, except for Kiba who always smiled.

Pein walked out and just fixed the microphone that was too close to Shikamaru's face, that he wouldn't move him self cause it was too much work. Hinata didn't think Shikamaru looked like a singer but thought he must have a great voice to be able to sing in front of all those upper classmen. He coughed slightly and smirked as Pein just walked away after fixing the microphone, "What? No introduction?"

Hinata looked to Chojuro with a smile, "I-I think I know them," she pointed out Shino and Kiba quickly them pointed to the pointed to the pineapple headed one, "Th-that's Shikamaru Nara…*giggle* I-I like his hair." Chojuro blushed at her giggle, finding very cute, Hinata then pointed to the big kid, "a-and that's Choji Akamashi**." Chojuro smiled and nodded. Hinata smiled, glad that she was right; she had remembered Kiba talking about those two, and she was glad she was paying attention.

Pein just flipped him the bird and Shikamaru just shrugged and went on with the song. (Into The Night by: Nickelback ft. Santana)

_Like a gift from the heavens  
It was easy to tell  
It was love from above that could save me from hell  
She had fire in her soul  
It was easy to see  
How the devil himself could be pulled out of me  
There were drums in the air as she started to dance  
Every soul in the room keeping time with their hands and we sang_

[Chorus]  
A-yo-a-yo-a-yo-a  
And the voices rang like the angles sang, singing  
A-yo-a-yo-a-yo-a  
And we danced on into the night [2x]

Like a piece to the puzzle that falls into place  
You could tell how we felt from the look on our faces  
We was spinning in circles with the moon in our eyes  
No room left to move in between you and I  
We forgot where we were and we lost track of time  
And we sang to the wind as we danced through the night

[Chorus]  
A-yo-a-yo-a-yo-a  
And the voices rang like the angels sang, singing  
A-yo-a-yo-a-yo-a  
And we danced on into the night [2x]

[Guitar playing]

Like a gift from the heavens  
It was easy to tell  
It was love from above that could save me from hell  
She had fire in her soul  
It was easy to see  
How the devil himself could be pulled out of me  
There were drums in the air as she started to dance  
Every soul in the room keeping time with their hands and we sang

[Chorus 2x]  
A-yo-a-yo-a-yo-a  
And the voices rang like the angels sang, singing  
A-yo-a-yo-a-yo-a [3x]  
And we danced on into the night

Hinata clapped along with the rest of the audience very surprised that the band was very good, and defied what everyone else thought they would do. Then sudden realization hit Hinata and Chojuro when they were the last people left to go up next. Chojuro sunk in his seat, "Just act calm, m-maybe they f-forgot-" he was cut off when Pein and Konan stood before the two with smirks on their faces. "N-never mind..." he looked away as Hinata looked down, both trying to hide the blushes on their faces.

"You two are just so cute," Konan said lifting Hinata to her feet as Pein lifted Chojuro, "Don't fret you guys will be fine….we hope." The two pushed them out onto stage and they both stood their in shock and horror as the whole student body, maybe some staff member just watched them. Chojuro nudged Hinata and he motioned towards the piano. Hinata nodded and the two quickly walked over there and sat down.

"Y-you okay," Chojuro asked. Hinata just nodded afraid her voice would give. Chojuro gave a soft smile and slowly began to play, Hinata began to relax.

(Hello redone by: Glee)

Chojuro_: I've been alone with you  
Inside my mind  
And in my dreams I've kissed your lips  
A thousand times  
I sometimes see you  
Pass outside my door  
Hello.  
Is it me you're looking for?_

__Both_ : I can see it in your eyes  
I can see it in your smile  
You're all I've ever wanted  
And my arms are open wide  
Because you know just what to say  
And you know just what to do  
And I want to tell you so much  
I love you_

Hinata_: oooohh yeah_

Chojuro_: I long to see the sunlight in your hair  
_

Hinata_: And tell you time and time again  
How much I care  
_

Both_: Sometimes I feel my heart will overflow  
Hello.  
I've just got to let you know  
because I wonder where you are  
Chojuro: and I wonder what you do (Hinata: Wonder what you do!)  
Both: Are you somewhere feeling lonely?  
Or is someone loving you?  
Tell me how to win your heart  
For I haven't got a clue  
But let me start by saying I love you_

The crowd just burst into cheers and even Chojuro and Hinata were a it stunned at how well they sang and how the other sang. Hinata blushed along with Chojuro as they got up and tried to walk back to their spots, but Konan had to stop them both and point out how well they did. Hinata blushed and waved as Lee and TenTen stood up and cheered louder, which soon got everyone to stand up. Even the people back staged clapped for them, except for really cool guys and a few jealous girls. The two got back to their spots and refused to look or talk to one another, until Hinata broke the ice.

"Y-you're really good Ch-Chojuro," she smiled glancing over at him.

He nodded his head, "you w-were gr-great too, g-glad that I-I ch-chose y-you as a partner."

"I-If you're ever free," Hinata blushed handing him a piece of paper with her room number on it. "C-come b-by my d-dorm….w-we could s-sing m-more." Hinata knew she sounded really stupid and probably looked like an idiot, giving a guy the number to her room, after just singing a song with him. But Chojuro took the piece of paper and thanked her, shoving into his pants pocket.

"That concludes our little concert," Konan said waving as everyone began to leave. "Have a great rest of your first day, classes start tomorrow eight o'clock sharp." Soon all the performing freshmen went their ways, even Chojuro had to leave to call his parents and tell them what happened. Hinata had met up with Kiba and Shino again, and Kiba would not stop yelling at her and how good she was. But Hinata would always tell them how good they did, and it was like a compliment fight between the two. Shino just watched and made sure the two didn't run into anybody.

**How was it? Liked the songs I picked, hated them. If you have any suggestions leave the in your reviews, but I need specific songs and for specific people. Thank you and Ja Ne. **


	3. The shy ones aren't so shy

**I would like to thank everyone for their reviews and all the suggestions for the music.**

**I also forgot to tell you that:**

***: was for the people that I didn't know their last names**

****: I don't know if I spelled something right or wrong.**

**And I accidentally wrote that Gaara handed Karin the **_**bass**_** when he plays guitar. Sorry Suigestu plays bass, Gaara plays guitar.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto™ or any of the songs used in this fic.**

**On with the story ^_^**

**- (LET'S PRETEND THAT THIS IS A LINE BREAK) -**

Hinata, Kiba, and Shino had stopped by her room, to get a good look at it. Kiba expressed his utter shock and Shino was in a silent shock. She smiled at the two and grabbed her guitar and put it on her back and grabbed her travel size amp, "I-I though w-we mi-might br-break out i-into song h-here." Kiba gave her the thumbs up and while Shino just nodded in approval. Hinata was about to walk out, but Shino was starring at the plain wall. "I-Is something wrong?"

"You have to paint this wall huh?" Shino asked not looking at her. Hinata nodded, he just sighed, "and I think I know who used to live in this room."

"Who?" Kiba asked but he was ignored by Shino who just walked out and Hinata shrugged lightly and followed him out. Kiba just sighed and followed the two out, closing the door behind him. The three had walked out form the dorm building and just walked around the campus for awhile. Hinata notice that everyone had already formed groups of people with similar traits and interest as one another. She noticed that the actors hung out under a large tree with scripts in hand, the choir kids sang classical songs with one another, and some of the people here were not here for art at all, just the sports. Those kids rarely ever fitted in with the others. Hinata began to feel at home, until her stomach growled loudly and caused Kiba to laugh at her.

"Th-that's m-mean Kiba," she punched his arm and blushed red as her stomach made the sound again. She glared as hard as she could, which wasn't very scary at all, at Kiba as he laughed harder at her red face.

"Let's go get a bite to eat," Shino suggested pointing at the cafeteria to their left. Hinata nodded, while Kiba just shrugged slightly and the three walked over. Shino stood between the two, keeping them at by. Kiba would make a face at Hinata, which she would return with a smart comment, and then Kiba would get really mad and tried to make a smarter comment. He rolled his eyes, "You two should be sent back to pre-school."

Hinata blushed, "s-so-sorry Shino."

Kiba scoffed, "Cram it bug-boy." He walked in front of the two as they waited in a line. Hinata couldn't believe that _this_ was a cafeteria. It was more like a buffet restaurant but you had to pay once you got to the end of the line. Kiba put a steak on his plate and mashed potato with gravy; he grabbed a can of pop and a piece of cake before paying. Hinata just filled up a bowl with fruit and grabbed a bottle of water. Shino just grabbed a bottle of water and went on; Hinata bought some extra fruit incase he would like some. The three went to an empty round table and sat down; the cafeteria was full of students some eating and others just talking. "Alright Hinata-chan," she looked at him after stuffing a strawberry in her mouth, "what's your major here at Konoha Art Academy?"

"O-oh," she shrugged, "I-I really love to sing…a-and maybe s-some acting too-"

"Please," the three turned around to see that Sakura, Ino, and Karin were standing behind them with smug looks on their faces. "Just because you manage to pull off that stupid song, and," she scoffed and strummed the strings on Hinata's guitar, "carry around this little toy, doesn't make you a singer." She placed a hand on her hip and flipped her pink hair back behind her. "Just stay out of the real singers way-"

"Sakura," the three girls turned around and nearly fainted at the sight of Neji. He stood there, with no emotion on his face and his arms crossed over his chest. "Please step aside." The three girls stepped aside and watched as Neji approached Hinata, who stood up with a blush on her face. He smiled brightly and placed his hand on her head and ruffled her hair. "I'm proud of you Imouto-chan."

"IMOUTO-CHAN?" the three girls yelled.

Hinata blushed and hugged him," th-thank you n-nii-san." Hinata then let him go and turned back to Sakura. "Wh-what were y-you saying?" Sakura shook her head and stormed off with Ino and Karin in toe. Hinata looked confused and smiled back at Neji. "Ho-how was i-it?"

"Who was that boy you were singing with," Neji asked. He had remembered what his father said to him all those years back when Hinata was brought into the family. It was part of the Man code to protect the women close to you. He just wanted to make sure that Hinata wasn't getting close to too many male friends.

"His n-name is Chojuro," Hinata said with a smile and then she pulled her guitar over set it on her lap, "M-my guitar i-isn't a toy, r-right?" Neji shook his head and flicked her temple. Hinata pouted cutely until a bunch of girls began screaming and Hinata covered her ears and looked up to see the chicken butt haired Uchiha come in with the others boys that played with him. Then she waved over Shikamaru and Choji over. The two slightly ran over and sat down next to Kiba and Shino. "You guys w-were r-really good."

"You were really good too," Choji commented making Hinata blush.

"Why did we have to come up with them," Shikamaru motioned over the other group of males. Hinata held back a giggle, which they all caught. "What's with you?"

Hinata pointed to his head, "Y-you ha-have a p-pineapple h-head." Kiba burst out laughing, while Shino and Neji let out low chuckles. Shikamaru groaned and muttered 'troublesome' under his breath as Hinata just patted his shoulder. "A-at least y-you don't h-have a ch-chicken b-butt head," she motioned over to Sasuke who sat with his new 'friends'. Shikamaru chuckled and eyed the guitar on her back.

"You mind letting me use that?" he asked as Hinata looked down at her guitar and handed it over to him. "Turn up the amp and Choji," he looked over at him who had pulled out his own guitar. "Kiba and Shino," he smiled as Kiba had found a drum set in the cafeteria, which Hinata thought was weird, and Shino had gotten a bass that he had been carrying around and no one noticed. They walked over to where Kiba was and Shikamaru could help but smile as he set up. The cafeteria began to surround the group and chanted to start. Hinata stayed back with Neji and Sasuke's group just sat there with a smirk. "Come on Sasuke," Shikamaru smirked looking at him, "let's see who the best is." Shikamaru began to play. (Lazy Generation by: F-ups).

_We are the lazy generation  
No more standing out in line  
So good at wasting our time_

We are the lazy generation  
We are the lazy generation  
We are the lazy generation  
Now (now, now, now, now...) (2x)

___Stand up and shout  
We won't be there for you  
Hey, hey, hey, hey, hey, hey, lets go!_

We are the lazy generation  
They call us social mutations why  
You can just drop dead and die

Nothing we do ever seems to matter  
Just like shit on a silver platter shines  
Yeah you know just where we stand

Stand up and shout  
We won't be there for you  
Hey, hey, hey, hey, hey, hey, lets go! (2x)

We are the lazy generation  
We are the lazy generation  
We are the lazy generation  
Now (now, now, now, now...) (2x)

Stand up and shout  
We wont be there for you  
Hey, hey, hey, hey, hey, hey, lets go! (2x)

We are the lazy generation  
We are the lazy generation  
We are the lazy generation  
We are the lazy generation  
Now (now, now, now, now...)

Hinata couldn't help but smile and clap as they finished singing, everyone was clapping and cheering. Hinata guessed this happened often at this school, since she was the only one who found it weird that the cafeteria became a stage. She ran over and told them how great they were. "I-I wish I could do th-that. You kn-know, g-get up and sing." Shikamaru handed her back her guitar, but the moment they were going to leave and go back to their seats. They were interrupted.

"That song sucked," they looked over to see Sasuke standing before them with his group behind him. Hinata noticed they had been following him around…like…like…

"L-like a mother h-hen," she giggled and tried to hold back her fits of laughter. Sasuke looked at her like she was crazy, but Shikamaru, being the genius he is, understood and began to chuckle along with her. But Hinata was ready to tear up that she was laughing so hard.

"What is wrong with you?" Naruto asked looking around to see if something funny was happening.

"Y-your hair," Hinata pointed to Sasuke's head. Sasuke's cheeks turned a light pink as he glared at her. "I-it's like a chicken. A-and th-they follow y-you l-like y-you're a mo-mother hen." She broke out into fits of laughter and all the fan girls in that room shot her death glares and were ready to rip her limb from limb. "I-I'm sorry U-Uchiha-san."

"Tch, whatever," he pulled out his own guitar and smirked at Shikamaru, "you want a battle, then fine." The others have cleared them off and took their places, but Sai had stayed back. Hinata felt bad and went over to his side; he glanced down at her and smiled at her, but Hinata just gave a regular smile. They watched in silence, as other girls screamed and crowded around the group. Hinata even spotted Sakura, Ino, and Karin in that sea of girls.

But before they could start, Gaara looked up at Sasuke, "Why don't I take this one?" Everyone was shocked to hear the red head speak, and his deep vocals had also attracted the liking of a few girls. Sasuke just shrugged and let him come up to the microphone. Hinata was greatly interested in hearing Gaara sing, she could tell he would be a good singer, he definitely had the looks. She blushed at her own thoughts and looked away. (Monster by: Skillet)

_The secret side of me, I never let you see  
I keep it caged but I can't control it  
So stay away from me, the beast is ugly  
I feel the rage and I just can't hold it_

Hinata turned to Sai, "A-are y-you guys all fr-friends?" She watched as he turned to look at her and was a bit uncomfortable as he just smiled at her.

"No," he said calmly as he turned back to watch them play. "I chose to stick around because Sasuke is very powerful and has good connection to higher people that could help me in my art career." Hinata had to admit, that was a pretty good plan, even though he was using someone for his own benefits. "It's not as mean as it sounds," Sai said not looking at her. "Like when Sasuke didn't make a smart come back when you said his hair looks like a chicken butt," Hinata let out a snort, "it's because your brother is Neji, and making him mad could ruin Sasuke's freshman year." Hinata nodded, "but he could also find you 'cute'" Hinata blushed," I read that guys are nicer to the girls they like." And he just stopped talking when a bunch of girls "shushed" him. Hinata was happy for that. __

It's scratching on the walls, in the closet, in the halls  
It comes awake and I can't control it  
Hiding under the bed, in my body, in my head  
Why won't somebody come and save me from this, make it end?

I feel it deep within, it's just beneath the skin  
I must confess that I feel like a monster  
I hate what I've become, the nightmare's just begun  
I must confess that I feel like a monster

I, I feel like a monster  
I, I feel like a monster

My secret side I keep hid under lock and key  
I keep it caged but I can't control it  
'Cause if I let him out he'll tear me up, break me down  
Why won't somebody come and save me from this, make it end?

I feel it deep within, it's just beneath the skin  
I must confess that I feel like a monster  
I hate what I've become, the nightmare's just begun  
I must confess that I feel like a monster

I feel it deep within, it's just beneath the skin  
I must confess that I feel like a monster  
I, I feel like a monster  
I, I feel like a monster

It's hiding in the dark, it's teeth are razor sharp  
There's no escape for me, it wants my soul, it wants my heart  
No one can hear me scream, maybe it's just a dream  
Maybe it's inside of me, stop this monster

I feel it deep within, it's just beneath the skin  
I must confess that I feel like a monster  
I hate what I've become, the nightmare's just begun  
I must confess that I feel like a monster

I feel it deep within, it's just beneath the skin  
I must confess that I feel like a monster  
I've gotta lose control, he something radical  
I must confess that I feel like a monster

I, I feel like a monster  
I, I feel like a monster  
I, I feel like a monster  
I, I feel like a monster

And as they finished, everyone was cheering, and the a few college students have stopped by to see what was going on. Hinata blushed on the site of the guys that made their way towards Sasuke and Shikamaru's group: she backed away as the group past, along with the others girls who were to the point of fainting.

"My, my," Deidara smiled as he looked at the two groups, "You guys already seem to start a battle on your first day, un." He smiled and ruffled Sasuke's hair, "I didn't think you'd have it in you, un."

"Very food cousin," Sasori said glancing over at Gaara, who just ignored the comment.

"And Nara-san," Itachi said while fixing his glasses, "you have great talent when it comes to playing guitar." He smirked at Sasuke, "you should learn from him Sasuke." Sasuke just scoffed and looked away, and caught Hinata's eyes. He smirked as she let out a small squeak and looked away. Itachi caught that smirk and followed his eyes to see that his little brother starring at the young Hyuga. "Hinata," Itachi beckoned her over. Hinata face turned a light pink and obeyed, making her way through the crowd. "Tell me Hinata," he motioned over to the Gaara and Shikamru, "which one did better?"

Hinata began to get really nervous as both bands just starred at her, waiting for her to choose the right band. Hinata clenched her hands together, and then began to fidget with the end of her jacket. "U-Uh, I-I can't really decide w-who is b-be-better." She said looking up at Itachi, "S-so-sorry Uchiha-sempai," he just patted her head and gave a small smile. "I-I th-think I-I sing be-better then bo-both of th-them." She gave a nervous laugh, thinking that she made a funny joke, but no one took it that way.

"I think that's a challenge," Sasori said not even looking up from the small puppet in his hands.

"N-no, i-it wasn't!" Hinata said waving her hands in front of her. "I-it was a-a j-jo-joke," but no one would listen to her. She looked to Neji, who was silently laughing at her, along with TenTen, and Lee was shouting about things that had to do with 'youth'. She sighed heavily and looked up at Itachi. "Y-you knew I-I was j-joking, r-right?"

"Hinata," he said with seriousness, "you do not joke about being better then someone else in this school." Hinata turned even paler as he glanced at her with his dark red eyes. "So…I recommend that you don't joke about your talents around here." He cleared his throat and got everyone's attention, "Why don't we hear Hinata here, sing a song and then the rest of you can decide who sang the best."

"I-I don't kn-know," but she was ignored as she was pushed over to where Sasuke once stood and Itachi had asked Sasuke's little band to back up Hinata. Hinata nodded the group and pulled her guitar in front of her self. (Fully Alive by: Flyleaf) She smiled as she went back and forth between herself and Gaara.

_Telling Layla's story spoken  
bout how all her bones are broken  
Hammers fall on all the pieces  
Two months in the cover creases_

Here she stands today  
In her Brilliant Shining way

Fully alive  
More than most  
Ready to smile and love life  
Fully alive  
_and she knows how to believe_

_In futures_

All my complaints shrink to nothing,  
I'm ashamed of all my somethings  
She's glad for one day of comfort  
Only because she has suffered...

Here she stands today  
In her Brilliant Shining way

Fully alive  
More than most  
Ready to smile and love life  
Fully alive  
and she knows how to believe

_In futures_

[Bridge]

Hinata smiled in bliss as she went with the guitar, forgetting that everyone one was around her. She toned out all the cheering and looked around to see that Gaara had a smirk on his face, trying to outdo her, but she wouldn't let it happen. Hinata loved it; she was having so much fun, except for the facet that she did have to play in front of a lot of people. It came back to her, and Hinata almost missed her cue to start singing again. __

Fully alive  
More than most  
Ready to smile and love life  
Fully alive  
and she knows how to believe

_In futures_

Fully alive  
More than most  
Ready to smile and love life  
Fully alive  
and she knows how to believe

_In futures_

Hinata ended and took in a lot of deep breathes. The crowd was in shock at the power in her small voice and tried to keep their heads from exploding. Then the rooms burst into cheers, and even the fan girls had to clap since she was so cute. Hinata bowed and smiled that she hadn't….oh wait she felt her knees go weak and the world went dark. _'Way to go Hinata' _she cursed her self, _'you just fainted in front of everyone.' _

-** (HEY LOOK, IT'S ANOTHER LINE BREAK) -**

Hinata finally came to, and squinted as she starred into the bright lights of the nurse's office. She slowly sat up and rubbed her head, until she heard a low groan and looked to see a boy, older then her, sitting in the bed next to hers and holding an icepack to his head. He had messy brown hair and his face was painted with purple lines. "What's with boys painting their face," Hinata quickly clamped her hand over her mouth as the boy looked at her. He had lightly tanned skin and was wearing a dark jeans and a black 'Slipknot' shirt. He wasn't wearing any shoes at the moment, but she say them off to the side- they were purple all stars-.

"My sister dared me to do this for the first day," he gave a goofy smile and then cringed. "I saw them carry you in here. Neji refused to leave you here, but that TenTen girl convinced him that I wouldn't hurt you." He smirked, "Are you his girlfriend? You're only a freshmen right?"

Hinata shook her head, "N-Neji is my b-brother-"

"Shut Up!" he smiled in disbelief. "Neji is your big brother. You obviously got the looks in the family," Hinata blushed and looked away. "But you do have the talent he does, but I've never heard Neji sing. Anyway," he waved his hand in a lazy manner, "My name is Kankuro Sabaku."

"Gaara's brother," Hinata asked. He just nodded and gave a slight smile. "M-my na-name is Hi-Hinata Hyuga-"

"Woah," he held up his hands," I'm sorry but this st-st-stuttering has to stop. Now." Hinata nodded and swallowed lightly. "Try talking to me without the stutter."

"Nnice to mmeet you Kan….Kankuro-sempai," Hinata bowed lightly; happy she got it without stuttering. Kankuro gave a slight nod and put the ice pack back to his head. "What hhappened?"

"My sister, Temari, doesn't like to be told she's getting old." Kankuro smirked as Hinata gave him a confused look, "she is one of the seniors students. You might see her around, since she co-coaches the dance team now." He stood on his feet and walked over to his shoes, "come on. Let's get out of here before Tsunade comes back," he groaned, "she keeps trying to fix the paint on my face."

Hinata couldn't believe her ears, the Tsunade was at the school; she was a top model and clothes designer in Japan. What would she be doing at this school? Hinata hoped that she was also teaching a class here, she always wanted to meet her since she saw her on T.V and on the news. Hinata got up and with wobbly step walked with Kankuro back out to the school yard. Hinata then thought back to what Kankuro had said about his sister, Temari; maybe she should take up some dance from her. She and Kankuro made small talk with one another, and Hinata was happy to admit she stopped stuttering, in front of Kankuro.

"Hey Kankuro!" I blonde haired girl yelled running over to the two. She had the same lightly tanned skin and her hair was pulled up into four ponytails, which Hinata wished she could do that. She was in, what looked like, a black sundress with purple skinny jeans under and black flats. Her eyes were an odd teal color and she was well muscled- probably from all that dancing. "Are you feeling any better?" She stopped before them and gave Hinata a questioning look, "You must be Neji's little sister. He told me a little bit about you."

"Ni-nice to meet y-you Sabaku-sempai," Hinata gave a curt bow, but Temari waved her hand in front of her.

"You can call me Temari-sempai," she smiled as Hinata blushed lightly and nodded. "So little gaki," she smiled, "how was it, singing in front of all those people during the assembly? I wish I could have seen but I had to run to the dean and make sure I filled out all my paper right." She gave a nervous laugh and rubbed the back of her head.

Before Hinata could answer, Kankuro beat her to it. "She was great Temari. You would have never expected her to sing the way she did, with that guy with the glasses and pointy teeth." He waved his hands in the air, "And she was singing in the cafeteria, before she fainted-"

"So," Temari smirked, "you're the girl the Gaara keeps talking about." Hinata blushed and pointed at herself, she nodded. "He said he'd never seen a girl play guitar like you did, then faint." Hinata thought she was going to faint again, until she remembered.

"W-where is m-my guitar?"

"Don't worry Imouto-chan," they looked over to see Neji walk over with her guitar and portable amp. "You nearly broke the amp though." He smiled as Hinata took the guitar back and gave it a light strum, to check if it was still in key. "The cafeteria is still buzzing with the sing off, but…" he frowned, "Gaara was voted the best."

"I-It's fine," she smiled," he was r-really g-good." Hinata put the guitar back on her back and held the amp. "I-I'm going t-to go put this b-back." She waved at Kankuro and Temari, "Nice meeting y-you."

"Work on the stuttering," Kankuro yelled as she walked off back to her room. Once she was out of ear shot Kankuro looked at her, "She looks nothing like you."

Neji rolled his eyes, "You look noting like your brother or sister." He crossed his arms over his chest, "What's your excuse?"

"I got all the good looks," he smirked and winced when Temari once again hit him. He put the ice pack back on his head and looked back at Neji. "Look, you don't have to lie to us Neji," he put his hand on his shoulder. "The blue hair is not from anyone in your family, or your mothers. You don't have to hide it from us."

"All right Kankuro," Neji looked at him with no emotion on his face, "Hinata is my sister and the hair came form my great grandmother who always colored over it so it would look like the Hyuga's brown hair." He then walked away, leaving a very angry Kankuro who yelled about finding out the truth.

**- (IT'S ANOTHER LINE BREAK!) -**

Hinata was laying down in her new bed, after putting away all her clothes, putting her books in a safe place, and putting up her personal stuff. She took in a deep breath and closed her eyes, but there was a knock at her door. "I-It's open!" She sat up and smiled as Chojuro walked in and closed the door behind. He starred up at the walls in the room and made his way to the piano and took a seat at the bench. "Gl-glad you c-came," she notice the papers in his hands, "what are those?"

"O-oh right," he handed her one of the papers, "th-that's your s-schedule. Ts-Tsunade wanted me t-go give i-it to you." Hinata beamed at the thought of Tsunade saying her name. "Y-you and I-I have some classes to-together," he gave a small smile and a light blush was on his cheeks.

Hinata smiled, "Oh good," she tucked a piece of hair behind her ear, "Y-you and I-I can wo-work on o-our stutter." He nodded and looked down at his schedule and took in a deep breath. Hinata looked at him with concern, "I-Is something wrong?"

"I w-was put i-in an acting cl-class," Hinata looked at his schedule and then at hers.

"We h-have it together th-though," she patted his back. "I'm n-not the be-best actor either."

"I-it's not that," he fixed his glasses and looked at her, "Sa-Sakura is in th-that class…..a-along with most of the si-singing freshmen." Hinata gave him a confused look. "Si-singing actors….they n-need a di-different class….m-more broadway th-things." Hinata nodded and sat down on her bed, "Y-you w-want t-to g-go check o-out the b-building?" Chojuro asked shyly and turned his attention to Hinata.

"Th-that sou-sounds g-great," she got up and the two walked out, closing the door behind them. "W-where do y-you want t-to go f-first?" Chojuro walked ahead of her and grabbed her hand and pulled her toward the main building. Hinata giggled as they ran to the building and entered, but the others caught site of them.

"Where is your sister going?" Naruto yelled pointing at the two as they entered and looked back at Neji who was glaring at the door.

"Hey!" Kiba yelled standing up, "Hinata is our best friend," he looks down at Shino, "let's go bug-boy!"

"Hinata can have more friends other then us Kiba," Shino said calmly, sitting next to the seniors –TenTen, Lee, Neji, and Temari- "I believe that was Chojuro, the guy she sang with."

"That kid isn't very cute," Ino said sitting on the bench and filing her nails, as Karin was next to her brushing Ino's hair and nodding in agreement. "The two are quiet as mice though." She looked up over at Sai, "what do you know about him?"

Sai was known to sneak into the principles office and read everyone's file. He smiled and didn't look up from his book, "He wasn't in the files. He was a new transfer student in eighth grade and they are still trying to get all his files," he looked up, "but the only thing I could find is that he was the adopted son of Zabuza Momochi."

"That means he's step-brother to Haku-kun," Temari smiled. Haku was only a junior, like Kankuro, and great friends with Temari and, in turn, became friends with the other seniors. "How come he never talks about Chojuro?"

"I don't talk about my step-brother cause I choose not to," they all looked up to see a very girly-looking boy walk over to them and sit down next to Temari. He was a pair of black skinny jeans and a red checkered shirt left un-button, and showed the white shirt he wore under it. He wore a pair of red all stars and had a studded belt, wrist bands, and his hair was pulled back in a ponytail. "He and Zabuza have too much in common," he said sadly looking down at the ground, "loving kendo, swords and all that stuff."

"You like to fight too Haku-kun," Ino smiled at him, "Chojuro isn't much of a hand-to-hand fighter at all." Haku shrugged and lied back on the ground. "You know what," Ino put her hands on her hips, "I don't like the idea of the two getting close. Those two as a duet group….dare I say it, they might be a threat to us Sakura-chan."

Sakura slapped her magazine shut and glared at Ino, "Not in a million years-"

"I don't know Sakura," TenTen said with a smirk, "all the seniors seem to be on her side, with Neji being her older brother and all." She glanced over at him, "Not to mention she openly went up in a battle against Itachi's little brother's band." TenTen looked over to Sasuke, "You guys only won because your fan club was there-"

"Sasuke-kun's band won because they were the best," Sakura glared at her and smiled at Sasuke, "I was sure to cheer as loud as I could for you Sasuke-kun." Karin and Ino both nodded, staring at him with hearts in their eyes.

"Kiss ups," Suigestu said scoffing at the three. "I honestly thought the girl would win. Who knew she had vocal cords like that?" Neji glared at him as he just smirked and leaned back against the wall. "She was pretty cute too-"

"Get anywhere near Hinata and I will personally see to it that you won't be able to hold that crummy bass," Neji said anger dripping off his words and fire in his eyes. Suigestu nodded frantically and tried to get as far away from him as he could. Neji leaned back and glanced over at the others, "You've been awfully quiet back there."

Choji smiled as he ate his chips, "Shikamaru fell asleep awhile ago and I chose to watch this little sitcom."

Lee smiled brightly," I was only imaging the year this will turn out to be! It will be full of youth and many good times that we will remember when we are all famous!" He gave them all the good-guy pose and TenTen just sweat dropped and pulled him back down into his seat.

Gaara sat quietly in the tree above them and starred at the door, where Hinata and Chojuro and entered. He was a bit confused that the two had opened up to one another just after one morning together. He was also upset that he had only one because the young Uchiha was in the band with him, not that he cared about it, but he liked to win by himself, not with the band. They weren't even a true band; he'd rather be in a band with his family then spend a day with those people. He looked up to see that it was getting close to late afternoon; he exhaled softly and jumped down from his branch, causing everyone to look at him.

"Where are you going," Sasuke asked. It's not like the two were friends, but they didn't hate each other. It was a mutual friendship.

"In."

**- (SWEET ANOTHER LINE BREAK!) -**

Hinata starred up at the big stage, there was another! Hinata's jaw dropped at the stage, which still had things form the last school play "Mmmbeth" a parody of "Macbeth." Hinata had come to see it since Neji was in it as Banquo, she loved his part, and was surprised that Neji could be so funny and good at ad lib- the art of making stuff up on the spot-. Hinata hopped up on stage and looked at all the props still in the back round. She was amazed at the wealth of this school, two theaters, one for assembly and song, and the other for plays. "Th-this is so cool."

"Yeah," Chojuro smiled coming up the steps and standing next to her, "Haku told me th-that, this place was the best sc-school ever." He sat down on the stage, "I hope I get to per-perform on this stage."

Hinata sat down next to him and put her hand on his shoulder, "I-I bet you will Chojuro," she smiled brightly at him and blushed at his warm smile directed back at her. "W-we both will." They just sat there in silence, but Hinata lied down and took in a deep breath, "Wh-what are you majoring i-in?"

"Acting, musician, and k-kendo," he smiled lying down next to her. "My biological d-dad w-was a Kendo star and tried wanted me to just be a sports star, b-but my biological mom was big in singing and acted." He took a deep breath, "so I j-just tried both and loved them both." He glanced at Hinata, "What about y-you?

"Um…m-maybe singing, acting, and a s-sport," she smiled, "m-maybe martial a-arts." She glanced at him, giggling at his shocked face, "A g-girl can fight too." He nodded and looked away with a blush on his cheeks. "How about t-this," she started, "I teach you martial arts, a-and you teach m-me Kendo, deal?" Chojuro nodded and closed his eyes. Hinata followed suit and smiled softly. "Will you be my f-friend?"

"I-I thought we already w-were," he said looking at her and propping him self up on his elbows. Hinata nodded, "Good, c-cause I'm working o-on my stutter thanks to y-you." Hinata nodded and closed her eyes and cuddled up close to Chojuro. He went rigid and stiffened at her touch, a blush ran over his cheeks and he couldn't help but smile softly. "Do you mind i-if I nap?"

"N-no," he put his arm around her shoulders and she moved her head to his chest. "J-just rest u-up." He put his free arm behind his head and slowly fell asleep. They both didn't notice that Gaara stood at the door, a smirk on his face.

"**Her brother is going to rip that guys head off," **Gaara groaned as he listened to his stupid inner voice yap on. Ever since his mother died, he had heard this voice in his head and his name was Shukaku, and he was evil, like worse then Gaara when he was angry. He tried to ignore him but he was really loud, **"Maybe you should take her to her room before Neji can find the two." **Gaara didn't like the tone he used and really didn't like that idea either.

"Why don't you shut the hell up and leave," he said calmly as he walked away. "I can't ever get anyway form you."

"**Listen up red head," **Shukaku laughed, **"I'm not going anywhere and while you're in this school, rule it. Be the most feared student here and make sure no one gets in your way; even the little Hyuga girl." **Then his voice disappeared into the distant and Gaara was happy that he was gone, but held on to his advice. It's not like the little girl was a threat to him, but she did cause him to be distracted when she sang, played, or passed by. She didn't know it, but he was sitting behind her and her two male friends, and had heard everything they had said and witnessed Neji's death threat. He was slightly amazed at her odd hair coloring and then by the fact she was Neji's younger sister. Gaara silently profiled everyone at this school, and some people still needed to be observed, like the blue haired Hyuga. When the freshmen class was called back, he had discovered a bit about the youngest Uchiha and was able to tolerate his presences and hung around him to learn more about the students. He was very new to Konoha and had heard good things about it from his sister and brother.

The three had been left to live with their grandmother, Chiyo, and she had thought it best to send them to Konoha for a high school education and when they showed an interest in art, she used it as an excuse to send them to the Art academy. Gaara didn't want to come here, but didn't want to argue with her about it. He expected to cause so much trouble they kick him out, but due to his peers and their odd personalities, he decided to stick around for awhile and learn a bit.

"Hey little brother," Kankuro smiled putting his arm around his shoulder, "What are you doing in the school building? Nothing much to look at," he walked beside the slightly annoyed red head. "Stop ignoring me." Kankuro was beginning to get a little peeved with Gaara's silence and Gaara was starting to get pissed with his brothers constant talking.

"I was taking a walk," Gaara finally said, just to get Kankuro off his back.

"I came in here to egg Orochimaru's room," he smiled as he held up a carton of eggs. "You want to help?"

"I'll pass," Gaara sweat dropped and walked out of the school. Kankuro just shrugged and went on with his plan, passing by the stage without a second glance.

**- (YEP, MORE LINE BREAKS JUST BARE WITH ME PEOPLE) -**

It was late, and the janitor was making his runs to clean up the school. Not only was he late, but he was missing his prized book. Kakashi, Literature teacher, wandered each classroom he was in that morning, looking for the orange covered book. All the teachers avoided the students on the first day, not wanting to see some and not wanting to get to know the new ones. He and Iruka had been preparing the classrooms; well Iruka, the Math teacher, was while Kakashi made conversation and kept reading the book. He did not remember putting it down, bunt he went back to his classroom with out it.

Now, he searched the large high school, in hope of finding it before Iruka angrily calls him for leaving him at the awkward 'All-teacher-gathering-before-school-starts dinner.' They all hated going, but the Principle, Jiraiya, had always planned the dinner and expected them all to go, if they wanted to or not. He did want to meet the knew acting teacher, Tsunade, and the newest female gym teacher, Anko, but that would mean he would also have to be reacquainted with Orochimaru, the design teacher.

"I've been all over this school," he mused to himself and tried to think of anyplace he missed. He snapped his fingers, "The stage," he made a mad dash to the stage room. He and Iruka had went there to back stage, but before they could get up the steps, Kurenai, the History teacher, had caught the two and forced them back to work. It hit Kakashi, as he accidentally walked into the door, that he had hide the book under the curtain, so she wouldn't take it from him. "Stupid bandana," Kakashi wore one to cover his donated eye, that was a different color then his regular one, and it ruined his depth perception, but, it did match his awesome mask that practically make him more mysterious, like a super hero- "That's for a later time," he scolded himself for getting away form his goal. Kakashi was about to grab his book and make a run for his car, but something in the corner of his eye, caught his attention.

"Well, well, well," he walked up to the sleeping duo. They looked no more then fifteen and not to mention they both had blue hair. He was ready to just leave to two, but then they'd be stuck here, and it would be awkward for everyone in first period acting. He took another look at the blue haired girl, and thought that he had seen her somewhere before, but pushed the thought away, "Hey," he carefully nudged the two with his foot, "get up sleepy heads." He smirked as the two slowly woke up, then once they noticed the two were holding each other, blushed new shades of red and moved away form one another. "Get to your dorms before they take roll call." The two nodded and ran off, but stopped at the door, trying to be polite and letting the other one threw first, Kakashi groaned. "Hurry up." They jumped and apologized, Hinata went first and Chojuro followed.

"Man this year is going to be a weird one," Kakashi said opening his book and walking out to his car.

-** (AND SCENE) -**

**Sorry for the late chapter and the entire weird line break, but whenever I put real ones, takes them away and I'm left with nothing. **

**I loved those of you who have suggested songs, and keep them coming because you have great taste in music. I put a bit of ChojuroxHinata because I am shipping this couple! It is my goal to make this a very popular crack couple.**

**I hope you enjoyed and leave me a nice Review. Ja Ne ^_^**


	4. Red Heads

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto™ or an of the songs used in this chapter**

**EDIT: I learned that I have using wrong honorifics, so just wanted to fix it. The College students called Hinata **_**'Hina-gaki' **_**and gaki –I learned- meant brat ^^' my bad it was changed to **_**'Hina-kouhai' **_

**- (LINE BREAK) -**

**(First day of School)**

Hinata groaned as her alarm clock went off and signaled for her that school started and she would have to get up early for a while. She shut off the alarm and threw the covers off of her; she looked to the clock which read six o'clock. Hinata hated getting up early, but ever since she was little, she wanted to be up just as early as Neji, trying to be like him. She stretched slowly and walked over to her closet to grab some clothes for her first day; she looked outside to find there was a nice summer breeze still blowing through the trees. Hinata pulled out her undergarments first then she grabbed a white tank-top, a pair of baggy ripped jeans, grabbed a pair of socks and her black converse, and then grabbed a thin purple hooded jacket. She put all her stuff in a small gym bag, which was filled with other shower/bathroom needs. It sucked that there was a public shower that everyone had to use, but there was only on the first floor- and another on the top floor-, so Hinata felt thankful for her room.

_2 AM and she calls me 'cause I'm still awake,  
can you help me unravel my latest mistake_,

Hinata stopped herself and began to look for her cell. She dropped all her stuff and frantically began to look for it; trying to find it by listening to her mother's song.

_I don't love him, winter just wasn't my season  
Yeah we walk through the doors, so accusing their eyes-_

Hinata finally found it under her bed, and quickly answered her cell, "Hinata i-is sp-speaking."

"Hinata!" Ame yelled, causing Hinata to pull the phone away from her ear, "How was your first day? I was so worried that you would get nervous that you had to perform, but Neji called me earlier that you did great and not only that but he taped it," Hinata went wide eyed, but couldn't get a word in. "Who was that boy? He looked pretty cute and had the voice of an angel. Are you guys going out now? Are you best friends?"

"MOM," Hinata yelled, "I can't g-get a word in wh-when y-you k-keep t-ta-talking." Hinata smiled at the silence and took in a deep breath. "I'm d-doing fine, a-and th-the first d-day was gr-great, I-I h-had lost o-of fun. Th-the boy's n-name i-is Chojuro, he is v-very nice a-and we a-are go-good friends." She stressed out the friends part, but her cheeks were dusted a light pink; thinking about if she and Chojuro….she shook her head. "I h-hope th-that you d-don't m-miss m-me t-too m-mu-much." She smiled softly and looked back at her alarm clock. "I-I g-got to-to g-go, I-I'll miss breakfast."

"Okay honey," she said softly. "Be good and have fun, we miss you and tell Neji we said 'hi' and miss him too." The two said their last goodbyes and Hinata hung up and ran to the showers like no other, hoping to beat the line. She was, unfortunately, too late and she and a bunch of other girls were stuck in line, waiting for a turn. Hinata was ready to just skip the shower and come back later, but someone tapped on her shoulder. She turned around to see that it was TenTen, but she looked shower and was already changed into a pair of faded jeans, a red tang-top with a black button up shirt, and a pair of red vans.

"H-how did y-you g-get up so e-ea-early?" Hinata was going to have to get up and five in the morning to beat TenTen at getting to the showers.

TenTen had a sly grin, "Actually, I came here to give you a secret." She pointed over to another shower area, which was for the boys. "This use to be a co-ed dorm, until an incident that no one is allowed to talk about anymore," she waved it off lazily, "but they never stopped the water in there, so you can just-" She didn't get to finish because Hinata had silently ran off to the bathroom. TenTen just smiled, "Maybe I should get her to sign up for track," she walked away and laughed at all the girls that were waiting in line.

**- (LINE BREAK) –**

Hinata sighed happily as she felt the hot water run down her body and turned off the water as she got the last of the soap out of her hair. She quickly dried her hair and changed into her clothes. Hinata felt odd in a boys shower, but then caught of her self in the mirror and frowned. She looked so pale in the clothes she picked, not only that, but her hair was all over the place. She moved it behind her, and gave a slight smile, until she caught sight of her own eyes. They were so dark compared to her family's eyes, and she could not trace back to where she got them from. Hinata just shook her head and went back to her room, hoping no one saw her exit the boys shower.

She grabbed her book bag that was full of her supplies; she then shoved her ipod and phone into her bag and ran out, giggling silently at the girls who were still waiting in line. Once Hinata made it outside that she slowly walked through the open area, as she went to the cafeteria. She loved being outside and looked to her schedule to see when her free period was. It was right after lunch and Hinata would have jumped in joy if she hadn't of spotted a few kids in the distance. It was the college students and they were just hanging around a bloomed Sakura tree. Hinata slowly passed them, until she heard the soft strums of a guitar; she looked over to see that Itachi was holding a guitar and slowly played. Hinata smiled softly and hid behind a tree and listened to him play.

"You're really good, un." Deidara said molding a piece of clay in his hand. He looked over to Sasori who was fixing a little puppet, "don't you think so Sasori, un?"

"It's all right," he said not looking up at them. Hinata gapped at what he said, 'all right', it was amazing! She just wished she could play that well. Hinata decided that if they caught her sitting here, they would label her a stalker and that wasn't at the top of her list for nicknames. She stood up and tried to sneak into the cafeteria, but when the red head did look up, he spotted her. "You," Hinata stopped in her tracks, "Hyuga-san. What are you doing?"

Hinata was about to stutter out an explanation, but Tobi beat her to it. "Tobi knows why! Hina-kouhai is going to get breakfast!" He looks to Hinata. "Is Tobi right?" She nodded lightly causing the Uchiha to jump with joy. "Tobi is a smart good boy~!" He sang and danced around but Deidara pulled back to the ground. "Sorry DeiDei."

"Don't call me that, un."

"Have a nice breakfast Hina-kouhai," Konan nodded and smiled.

"Th-thank you Konan-sempai," she bowed to her then turned to the others. "H-have a ni-nice mo-morning a-as we-well," she bowed to them and scurried off to the cafeteria, which wasn't any better. The cafeteria was completely full of people and, once again, there was a music battle, in the cafeteria, this early in the morning. She went and grabbed a water bottle, not feeling very hungry anymore, as she watched a bunch of people arguer. Once she got close, she saw that it was Kiba and Sakura fighting. She found Shino and sat down with him. "Wh-what's going on?"

"Kiba opened his big mouth and now the two are fighting over who can sing better," he said calmly flipping through a book. He bookmarked his page and looked back at her. "I think that Kiba is a much better singer. More power in his voice then Sakura's," Hinata thought about it, and had to agree. Even when he spoke he uses a clear and loud tone, which is crystal clear.

"I bet any body in this room can sing better then you!" Kiba yelled with a smirk on his face and crossed his arms over his chest. "Go ahead, pick anyone and I know they could beat you in a singing battle."

Sakura huffed and looked around the room for her competitor. Almost everyone was hoping not to be picked, since Sakura was a great singer, and not to mention, if you did win, she's your life miserable. Even the Seniors kept their head low; don't need your last year to be hell from a girl with pink hair. She kept scanning the cafeteria trying to find the perfect little victim- she means, competitor. Her eyes landed on the blue haired freshmen, "You."

Chojuro looked up form his trey and paled, "W-wait, why me?" He was being pulled over by Ino and Karin to stand before Sakura. He looked away from her, and hoped that she was only joking with him.

"Kiba said anyone," she smirked and went over to the little music corner that was in a cafeteria. "I also get to pick the music challenge," she smirked at him, "it's got to be a pop or R&B sounding song and has to relate to 'you-know-what'." Chojuro's cheeks turned dark red, as other people began to hoot; Sakura just laughed, "You also need to do some acting and put on a show." She smirked as Naruto stood be her, "You can always give up, since you're so shy." Chojuro looked to Kiba, who was on his knees pleading for him to not to; he slumped foreword, accepting his defeat. "Good, I'll start." She walked up to the little stage that was set up and had Naruto by her side. (Starstruck by: Lady Gaga)

_Groove slam work it back  
Filter that baby bump that track  
Groove slam work it back  
Filter that baby bump that track  
Groove slam work it back  
Space Cowboy just play that track  
Gaga in the room, so Starstruck  
cherry cherry cherry cherry boom boom_

Rollin up to the club on the weekends  
Stylin out to the beat that you're freakin  
Fantasize on the track that you're tweakin  
Blow my heart up  
Put your hands on my waist, pull the fader  
Run it back with original flavor  
Cue me up on the twelve on the table  
I'm so Starstruck

so Starstruck,  
baby 'cause you blow my heart up  
(and so what)_ (3x)_

Baby now that were alone, got a request  
Would you make me number one on your playlist  
Got your dirty headphones with the left side on  
Wanna smack it back and forth back and forth uhuh  
Put your hands on my waist, pull the fader  
Run it back with original flavor  
Put the brake down first  
the chorus to the verse (reverse)

so Starstruck,  
baby 'cause you blow my heart up  
(and so what) (3x)

Suddenly Naruto grabbed a microphone and joined in. Since Sakura only moved to the side, it was planned. Hinata stood at Chojuro's side as he just gapped at the crowd that formed around Sakura and Naruto. She patted his shoulder, "You'll do f-fine." She was worried when he didn't answer but then he looked at her shyly. "Y-you have a plan, h-huh?" He nodded and began to whisper in her ear. That's when Hinata learned that when you sing, you need to act too. It was like giving your audience a show to watch as well; like how Sakura acted as she sang her song, like she was singing to Naruto. __

Naruto_: Hey, and I'm all like really really is that him  
I haven't seen you before, and you've got them big wheels  
Into that cash flow, I'm a fan of you, don't trip  
Shawty say hand over you signature right here  
Like its just a dotted line and Imp supposed to sign  
How she at it a fanatic and I think its goin down  
She so Starstruck, the gal all stuck  
Like she had an overdose, to many starbucks  
Aint never seen a baller, paper that's that taller  
Stunners that let their top back on their Chevy impalas  
Hummers and all that fully loaded with two spoilers  
What did you call that when she only worth two dollars  
But that's another chapter, son of a bachelor  
All on me, then start it up baby act up  
So please swagger, they're gonna dagger  
She got what she wants  
Shawty happily ever after_

I'm so Starstruck (struck)  
baby 'cause you blow my heart up  
(and so what)  
Starstruck,  
baby 'cause you blow my heart up  
(and so what)  
Starstruck,  
baby 'cause you blow my heart up  
(and so what)  
Starstruck,  
baby 'cause you blow my heart up

Groove slam work it back  
Filter that baby bump that track (3x)  


_Baby now that were alone, got a request  
Would you make me number one on your playlist  
Got your dirty headphones with the left side on  
Wanna smack it back and forth back and forth uhuh  
Put your hands on my waist, pull the fader  
Run it back with original flavor  
Put the brake down first  
the chorus to the verse (I'm so, I'm so)_

Starstruck,  
baby 'cause you blow my heart up  
(and so what)_ (3x)_

She gave a finally pose with Naruto and the crowd clapped, causing others to groan as they tried to sleep though all the noise. Sakura smirked at Chojuro who just walked to where she stood, "Good luck mouse boy." She giggled to herself and slightly pushed Naruto, telling him that the song was over. He took in a deep breath. Hinata was at the music mixer, ready to turn on the song and 'act' with Chojuro. He blushed lightly and pulled at the collar of his dark jacket, and became more nervous as the college students walked in. He nodded to Hinata, who began to music. (In My Head by: Jason Derulo)

_Come on._

He motioned for Hinata to come over, and his entire shyness melted away as he was up close to Hinata, who was slightly interested in what he had to sing about. She blushed as he sang to her, and felt herself slightly move to the beat of the song.

_Everybody's looking for love. Oh. Oh.  
Aint that the reason you're at this club. Oh. Oh.  
You aint gonna find it dancing with him. No. Oh.  
I got a better solution for you girl. Oh. Oh._

Just leave with me now. Say the word and well go.  
Ill be your teacher. Ill show you the ropes.  
You'll see a side of love you've never known.  
I can see it going down, going down.

In my head, I see you all over me.  
In my head, you fulfill my fantasy.  
You'll be screaming out.  
In my head, it's going down.  
In my head, it's going down.  
In my head. Yeah. In my head. Oh yeah.

Some dudes know all the right things to say.  
When it comes down to it, it's all just game.  
Instead of talking let me demonstrate. Yeah.  
Get down to business and skip foreplay.

Just leave with me now. Say the word and well go.  
I'll be your teacher. I'll show you the ropes.  
You'll see a side of love you've never known.  
I can see it going down, going down.

In my head, I see you all over me.  
In my head, you fulfill my fantasy.  
You'll be screaming out.  
In my head, it's going down.  
In my head, it's going down.  
In my head. 

Chojuro began to pull out some killer dance moves as he practically sang the song to Hinata. She stood there with a blush on her cheeks and just watching him, moving to the beat of the song. Everyone was watching and a lot of the girl now had a thing for the shy type. The same crowd began to dance around to the song, girls loving his moves and guys wishing they could dance like that. But two dance majors got next to him and danced with him; Chojuro smiled and slightly began to show off a bit.

_Break it down. Ay-oh. Come on. Ay-oh. Ay-oh.  
You singing to me baby in my head right now. Ay-oh. Ay-oh. Come on.  
Shell be screaming out when it all goes down.__  
_  
_Just leave with me now, Say the word and well go. We can go.  
Ill be your teacher. Ill show you the ropes.  
You'll see a side of love you've never known.  
I can see it going down, going down._

In my head, I see you all over me.  
In my head, you fulfill my fantasy.  
You'll be screaming out.  
In my head, it's going down.  
In my head, it's going down.

In my head, I see you all over me.  
In my head, you fulfill my fantasy.  
You'll be screaming out.  
In my head, it's going down.  
In my head, it's going down.  
In my head.

The crows cheered and Kiba hugged the blue haired male, "Thanks so much man!" He gave a toothy smile, "I knew you could do it," he looked to Sakura, "told you!" Sakura just huffed and flipped her hair back, ignoring the dog like teen. "And Hinata," he smirked at her, "I didn't know you had a thing for guys with blue hair." Hinata blushed bright red and was about to explain herself, but she was interrupted.

"Is that so," Kisame smirked as he stood behind Hinata bending down to her height, "Because I'm flattered, really I am." Hinata's face turned five shades of red and she shook her head. Kisame had fake sadness, "You mean….you don't like my hair?'

"N-No!" She waved her hands in front of her face, "I-I like blue hair!" Hinata knew she was making this ten times worse then how it stared. Chojuro had a light blush on his cheeks and Kisame just smirked. He stood up strait and ruffled her hair. Hinata just pouted, everyone did that to her, like she was a little kid. But she felt a pair of arms around her shoulders and she looked up, and glad it was Kiba, she thought it would be another college student.

"What about me Hinata," he said with puppy dog eyes, "do you not like my hair color?"

Hinata groaned and looked away form him, "Do-don't start this-"

"She obviously likes hair with a lightly pizzazz," Konan said running a hand through her hair. "I mean she obviously thinks that hair with color is very attractive." She shrugged like it was the most obvious thing in the world, "Take Pein for example; he gets the girls with that sexy orange hair of his." Pein nodded in agreement, "Sasori, with that red hair," he just ignored her and continued working, "and my self with my smoking hot blue hair." She pushed Kiba away and pinched Hinata's cheeks, "And you are just so cute with your midnight blue hair."

Sakura smirked, "I find black hair very sexy, especially on you Sasuke-kun." Most of the girls agreed, some looking over at Itachi instead. She looked back at Hinata with a glare, "What kind of hair do you like?"

Hinata blushed, "I-I d-don't really h-have a type-" Konan cut her off and put her arm around her small shoulders.

"Everyone has a type Hina-kouhai," she smirked at her blushing face. "Don't fell embarrassed, just tell us."

Hinata looked around and was shocked to see that everyone was starring at her, she could stall and hope that the warning bell would ring soon, but that wasn't for another fifteen minutes. She took in a deep breath, "I-I would gu-guess that I l-like…..." she looked around for a little piece of inspiration and she saw that there was one spot of color that stuck out to her, "r-red h-ha-hair." The room went silent that you could hear everyone breathe and then they all looked back to what Hinata was starring at. Gaara sat a bit stiff as he starred down at his trey, trying to ignore everyone. Hinata spoke again, "I-it is a r-rare find. A-and not a lot o-of pe-people can pull o-off r-red hair, s-so…" she trailed off feeling horribly embarrassed as everyone just stared at her.

Every gasped as Gaara stood up and walked out, with a light blush on his cheeks. Deidara looked over at Sasori, who was also sporting a light blush, but it was very faint. "She got Sasori to blush, un!" He pointed and laughed as Sasori glared at him, threatening to make a puppet out of him. And before anyone could make this more of a big deal, Hinata snuck out, with the help of a sleep looking pineapple, a dog boy, one that loves bugs, and a boy with a big craving for good food.

"How could you Hinata," Kiba whined as he walked along next to her, "I thought you loved my hair. Touch it," he put her hand on his head, "super soft huh?" Hinata nodded and ran her hand through his hair and enjoyed that it was soft. She then patted his head and something that sounded like 'good dog'. He glared at her as she just giggled lightly. Then Kiba, with his super hearing, heard the first bell, which signaled you could get into the building. They all walked to the building and went to there lockers. Hinata found hers yesterday while exploring the school with Chojuro; she organized her locker and went to her first class, Literature.

**- (LINE BREAK) – **

Hinata walked into the classroom, looking for a seat that was free. She quickly went to the back and sat close to the window and pulled out her textbook and a notebook. She smiled as she starred outside, all ready missing it. Hinata heard a tap on her desk and looked up and smiled at Shino who sat down next to her. "I forgot t-to tell you g-good morning." He gave her a curt nod, but then someone's head was on her desk. She looked over to see that Suigestu had taken a seat in front of her and laid back, a bit too far.

"Good morning sunshine," he gave a toothy smile, showing off his sharp teeth. "You and that other blue haired kid bailed before we could announce a winner." He smirked and closed his eyes, "the blue haired kid won."

"H-is name i-is Cho-Chojuro," she said softly trying to sit as far from his as possible. How dare he just lie back on her desk like it was his own bed? Hinata looked down at him, and wondered if he really did fall asleep, "E-Excuse me, H-Hozuki-san-"

"Call me Suigestu," he smiled opening one eye, "and I'll call you sunshine." Hinata was about to disagree about being called 'sunshine' but Suigestu cut her off. "If there are no objections, it's decided." He smirked at Hinata's defeated face, and sat back out and turned to face her. "So sunshine, why did you run out like that?"

"I-I rather not t-talk about i-it," she said softly finding her desk very interesting at the moment. She looked back up to see that he had gotten bored and turned back around. She let out a sigh and looked up at the bored to see that the bell was just about to ring, and the teacher hasn't even come in yet. Hinata looked over to see that Shino had an almost confused look on his face, but you could hardly tell. She was about to ask him something but then the same silver haired adult that found her and Chojuro last night was the one that walked into the class room just as the bell rang.

"For once," he smiled from behind the mask he wore, "I made it on time," he looked to the students," don't guess use to it." he was about to start class but the door was thrown open and a boy with spiky black hair, lightly tanned skin and wearing goggles on his head. He was panting loudly, holding his bag; he was in a button up white shirt, the few top buttons left undone, in a pair of dark jeans and black skater shoes. "Obito Uchiha," Kakashi smirked putting all his attention to him, in which caused everyone else to stare too, "Can I ask why you're late?"

"What the hell Kakashi-sensei," he glared, "the one day you come in on time."

"I would assume that now that you were a sophomore, you would know that you will never truly know how good my timing is," he went back to the bored and wrote out his name. "Next time," he flanked back at him, "I hope that you can make it to class on time and not take time out of my class."

"It's not like we ever do anything," Obito grumbled under his breathe, taking a seat in front of Shino, the only one that was left.

"My name is Kakashi Hatake, you can all me Kakashi-sensei," he put his chalk down and looked back at the class. "I was put on this earth to teach you all the art of writing. You must be open minded and let the creativity flow through yourself." He pulled out his little orange book, Hinata remembered seeing him grab it from under the curtain before Chojuro and her self ran off. A lot of the older students just groaned and murmured under their breathes. "This is a very well written book that I enjoy very much. It's descriptive, well written, part of a long series of books, and-"

"It's porn you dirty old man," Obito yelled glaring at him. "I can't believe you read that crap!"

"Its fine literature that you are too young to understand Obito," Kakashi smiled from under his mask and put the book back on his desk. "A good book is in the eye of the beholder, so what I think is good, you might not." He gave a light smirk, "but I've never even seen you pick up a book Obito, so what do you find in a good book?" The class laughed a bit, looking back at the pouting Uchiha. Hinata didn't see what was so funny, maybe the two argued a lot and it was comical, but she really did want to know what he thinks a 'good' book should have; probably action.

Obito smirked, "Well the book has to be a fantasy one, because reality sucks. It also needs a lot of action and no romance, that's for girls and…." He looked him strait in the eye, "perverted old men." The class burst into laughs; some letting out silent chuckles and others just smirking, "I guess it's got to have dialogue and not to mention some things that are relatable to. You know stuff like that," he leaned backed and shrugged.

"I see," Kakashi said turning away and picked up a piece of chalk and wrote on the board. "Just one simple word," he pointed to the bored, "'Idea'. To start anything, you need an idea of what you're going to do and how you'll do it." He looked over the class and pointed to a girl in front, "You are just getting up in the morning. What do you do?"

She blushed, "Uh….I would have to get out of bed. Pick out what clothes I'm going to where, then I'll have to run to the showers before all the others girl do-"

"So what idea do you get to make sure that you are able to shower?" He asked looking back down at her. Hinata could see that the girl was about ready to faint with joy, at how close he was to her. Hinata hoped that she wouldn't. Talk about embarrassing.

"Get up…..early?"

"That is a good idea," Kakashi smiled through his mask and walked back to his desk and looked back at the class. "Ideas can be good, bad, evil, or for the good of man kind. It just matters who the person is, like Suigestu-san," he looked to the bored silver haired bassist. "What if I said my idea for a prank is to t-p the cafeteria and remove all the tables, what would you think?"

"That, that is one great idea," he smirked rubbing his chin.

"What about you Hyuga-san," Kakashi smirked, "what do you think?"

"I-I think i-it would be f-funnier if y-you wrapped e-everyone's cars w-with plastic wr-wrap," she said truthfully. Neji and she did that on April fool's day. After they were forced to undo it and then clean the car when Hizashi had missed an important lunch with Hiashi and another important family. It was a site to see and they have his reaction all in camera. Though, she was pulled out of her bubble when the whole class looked back at her like she had grown a new head. "Wh-what?"

"That…" Obito started and then had a big grin on his face, "is the greatest idea for a prank I have ever heard in my life!"

"That seemed a bit out of character sunshine," Suigestu looked back at her and smirked, "I like it." Shino stayed silent but she could tell he had the 'who-are-you' look on his face.

"I see," Kakashi said walking back to the board. "Anyway class, let's hope you all are full of good ideas like 'sunshine'," he smirked but stopped and looked back at Hinata, "You don't mind if I call you that right?" Hinata blushed a dark red and was about to nod her head yes, but Suigestu cut in.

"Don't worry," he smiled, "she loves the little pet name I gave her."

'_Pet name?' _Hinata thought to herself with a slight blush on her cheeks.

"Good," he continued, "As I was saying, I hope you all have good ideas, cause we'll be coming up with ideas today or for most of the week with a story. You'll all contribute to it and by the start of next week all the classes will have a story to share." Hinata sweat dropped, she was now stuck with a _pet name_, all the college students called her _'Hina-kouhai'_ now, and everyone also thought she was crazy.

'_What a great day, can't wait to see how the rest of it goes.'_

**- (LINE BREAK)- **

Hinata learned that day that she was easily jinxed and should learn to keep her mouth shut. She was awkwardly sitting in the front of Orochimaru-sensei's class and it seemed like he always glanced at her every ten seconds. She had come in late and was forced to sit in the front of the class next to a lot of kids that were really in to clothes; they also kept glancing at her and snickered at her wardrobe. Hinata tried to pay attention to what Orochimaru had to say, but she was so distracted by the clothes that were scattered around the floor and shelves, and she kept looking at the sewing machine on her table.

"Miss Hyuga," he put a hand on her table, "it would be appreciated if you would stop doodling and paid attention to my class." Hinata nodded frantically and shrunk in her seat as the class snickered at her. Her cheeks went red and she tried to hide behind her bangs. "Now, the art of making clothes, you must know who it is for," Orochimaru smirked and wrote on his bored, "I made clothes for famous people and they were usually small shaped."

Hinata stopped paying attention to the class and looked down at what she had been drawing. She gasped lightly when she that she had drew a long dress, one she remembered seeing on TV somewhere. She then noticed that Orochimaru had left a post-it on her table, from when he put his hand down on her table. _'I'm glad you liked the dress I made for Tsuki_ _Rirī__.' _Hinata read to herself and then smiled softly. She remembered watching the movie awards and Tsuki had walked down the red carpet with the dress on and it looked great on her. Hinata loved the dress and begged Hizashi to get her the same one, but she was only ten when she saw it. She even tried to make it herself once, and used Neji as her model; Ame had a field day with that picture that was never taken off the fridge until Neji took it and hid it away forever.

"Miss Hyuga," her head shot up and she looked up at the yellow eyed teacher. "I'm waiting for an answer." Hinata blushed beat red and tried to look around for a hint to the question to what he had asked. The class broke into laughs again and Hinata was glad that it was a class full of people she did not have to talk to later. He sighed, "Next time pay attention Miss Hyuga. I want to know why you chose to join this class, since you obviously don't pay attention."

"I-I tr-tried to make cl-clothes once, a-and I pr-promised to m-myself I would l-learn one day. Sorry Orochimaru-s-sensei," she bowed her head and felt her face get very hot. When she looked back up at him, she was slightly frightened since he began to look her over. "Is….is something wr-wrong?"

"You look awfully familiar Miss Hyuga, and I don't mean that you look like your brother," Orochimaru waved his hand lazily; "It'll come to me later, on with our first assignment." He smirked as half the class groaned loudly, "I want to see your best clothes design, I know you'll be getting a sketchpad in art, so I want the first one in that book to be of something you would wear and we'll evaluate then tomorrow." He went on with showing them the basics of starting a sketch and Hinata watched as he practically made a rough sketch design of a dress on the board, in a matter or minutes.

Hinata may have been frightened out of her wits about Orochimaru-sensei, but he sure new had to make clothes.

**- (LINE BREAK) –**

"Let's get a move on!" Anko yelled as she watched her class run around the track for the forth time. Hinata had been able to keep a steady peace in the back, but she was about close to reaching her breaking point. She and the rest of the class were in green shorts and white t-shirts that Hinata had dreaded wearing since she walked into P.E. Right now, she was in the back running ahead of Sakura and Karin, but she was awkwardly behind a few sophomore girls she didn't know. Hinata didn't want to admit it, but she liked Anko as the female gym teacher, she looked like the sensei that would push you over the edge, literally and figuratively. She was a tall lean woman that was well developed; she had purple hair pulled up in a crazy bun and she was in a pair of black shorts and a tight forest green shirt, which contracted nicely with her light skin.

"I said hurry up you maggots," she smirked blowing on her whistle louder. "Since we have the long hour I have some extra time wit you guys. So I want to enjoy it, let's go!"

"Yes my youthful students," Gai yelled. Hinata was slightly afraid of him; the green clad gym teacher with a bowl cut hair cut and big bushy eyebrows was to be feared as a coach or teacher. He pushed the students past breaking points, which worked with Lee- his apprentice- but with others…let's say the nurse is always close by. "Let your youth shine through all your days!" Hinata giggled softly as Lee, who was in front, began to run faster while yelling things back which brought tears to both the green clad males.

"Come on in," Anko yelled as they finished the last of the lap and gathered around the two crazy teachers. "Since I am the newest teacher this year, I was given the honor to choose what we do for the first day of school." Hinata could hear the mocking and sarcasm in her voice, and Hinata wasn't the only one either. "And I chose that I want to see some good old martial arts-"

"What if we don't know martial arts?" Karin asked fixing her glasses so that they stayed on her head.

Anko gave a mocking smile, "And anyone who doesn't will be doing some track and field with my good friend Gai." He gave them the big thumbs up and gave a large grin' blinding them all with the brightness of his teeth. "Now," she smirked, "Everyone who knows martial arts, please step foreword." Mostly everyone stepped foreword, and a few stayed back that would rather do track and field. Hinata thought about staying back, but she wanted to see the competition for any spots on the martial arts team. She figured all the guys would go first and that she wouldn't get a turn to go up anyway. "You," Hinata jumped when Anko pointed at her and smirked sadistically, "why don't you pick your first opponent."

"I-I don't kn-know," she pushed her two index fingers together and looked away, "I- I think s-someone el-else can g-go-go first."

"Do you even know martial arts," Sakura asked with a smirk and putting her hands on her hips. "I think she's just bluffing so she can impress the guys-"

"I do not n-need to im-impress a-any one Haruno-s-san," Hinata said not looking up at her. "I ch-chose n-not to g-got first, w-why don't you?" Hinata added with a smile. When she looked over at Sakura she was slightly afraid of the smirk on her face.

"You fight me Hinata-chan," Sakura said with malice and walking over and stood in front of her, "Unless you're scared?" A lot of 'ooos' were heard and Hinata took a step back. "Your big brother isn't here to protect you now-"

"O-Okay," Hinata smiled lightly, "it w-would be an honor t-to fight y-you Haruno-san." Hinata got slid back into a fighting position, that wasn't usually taught in a dojo or even in the Hyuga house hold. Hizashi had told her this was a special fighting style that only one clan knew and he was given the training from an old wise man. She waited, "Well, a-are you r-ready?" Sakura quickly came at her, but with a swift movement, Hinata just blocked it. And that's how the battle went, Sakura attacking and Hinata blocking. Hinata refused to throw a punch until she was actually hit, and it didn't look like that was going to happen soon.

Anko felt a grin come to her lips and the more she watched the young Hyuga the more it grew. Anko was also given the spot to coach the martial arts team, since this year it would be co-ed, and she wanted this girl on the team….but, she needed to see more. "You, red head," she looked at Karin and motioned towards the two fighting, "Go on in and you are on Sakura's side." Karin was hesitant, but she went in and helped out her friend. Hinata didn't expect to see a second come at her, but she was able to keep up with the two, until Sakura landed a kick to her side. Hinata gave a small grunt and lifted Sakura's leg to block Karin's fist. Hinata jumped back a bit to catch her breath. "Hold on," Anko held up her hands and pointed into the group, "you in the two girls out."

The group was in silence as Sakura and Karin stepped out and Gaara stepped in standing before Hinata. No one new about the new Suna student and they expected the girl to tag out or forfeit the match, but she regained her breath and got back into position. Gaara looked her in the eyes, "Are you ready?" Hinata nodded softly and before she could charge, a loud voice rang in her ear.

"Hello Hina-kouhai!" Tobi yelled loudly running over to the girl and pull her into a bone crunching hug, "Hina-kouhai looks so cute in her P.E clothes!" Hinata tried to wriggle out of the bone crushing hug, but then Tobi let her go, dropping her on her bottom, "Tobi sorry Hina-kouhai!"

Hinata smiled softly, "I-It's okay Uchiha-sempai-" She looked up to see that Gaara held his hand out to her and she happily took it. He lifted her back to her feet, "Thank y-you Sabaku-san-"

"Gaara," he said, "call me Gaara." Hinata nodded and he couldn't help but smirk at her behavior. But his moment was ruined when the bubbly Uchiha had grabbed Hinata again and hides behind her. He looked over to see that his cousin and Deidara walking over to the group, probably here to get back Tobi.

"Let's go you moron, un," Deidara yelled trying to pry Tobi away from the little Hyuga.

"I'm very sorry for interrupting your class Anko-sensei," Sasori said calmly looking back at the purple haired teacher. "We promise that this will never happen again."

"Why did lord stupid run over here anyway," Anko asked putting her hands on her hips.

"The little Hyuga was the one that triggered my idiot of a peer to run over here," Sasori said smirking at the Hinata and sighing, "Like I said, it'll never happen again." He walked toward the blonde haired male, making girls swoon as he passed by. He grabbed Tobi's collar, "We need to go, before we're late, again." He rolled his eyes as Tobi pleaded to stay a bit longer, but he just dragged him off. Sasori looked back at Hinata and smirked, "I forgot to thank you Hina-kouhai, I'm glad you like my hair." He chuckled lightly as she turned a bright red and looked away. "Good day."

"Bye Hina-kouhai," Deidara smiled waving back at her as he walked away behind Sasori.

Hinata gave a slight wave and turned back to Gaara, not looking him in the eye. She bowed lightly, "I-I hope w-we g-get t-to f-finish o-o-our sp-spar later." Then Anko decided that she has had enough fun with this class for today and ordered them back to the lockers room to change and then they could hang out in the gym until the bell rang. Hinata followed the group back in and headed into the locker room quickly to change. Once done she ran back to the gym and took a seat in the bleachers and waited for the bell to ring to go to lunch.

"Hinata-san," she looked up to see Gaara standing in front of her, "I hope my cousin didn't embarrass you." Hinata shook her head; Gaara sighed and sat down next to her, "Would you like to walk to lunch with me?" Hinata looked up at him, a bit shocked at the question but she nodded none the less. She didn't want to offend the red head. "Good," he gave a slight smirk half smile. They waited together and made small talk, mostly about their crazy family and Hinata enjoyed learning more about Gaara's brother and sister. Once the bell rang the two got up and walked together to the cafeteria.

'_This is really nice,' _Hinata thought as Gaara talked about how he learned to play guitar, _'And Gaara is a lot nicer then I though.' _

'_I see that Shukaku was right,' _Gaara said watching as she gave a slight giggle; which brought a slight blush to his cheeks; _'This girl, Hinata, could be a real distraction.' _

-** (And Scene) –**

**I hope you enjoyed and I want to thank you all for the nice reviews and comments. Please keep those reviews coming and any suggestions you may have. And don't worry, if I don't use them right away, because I might be saving the song for a later chapter. Ja Ne! ^_^**


	5. Strong voices and feelings

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto™ or the songs used in the story.**

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed and I hope you enjoy the next chapter.**

**- (LINE BREAK) –**

Hinata didn't know why she felt so shy, but something about the Gaara just made her fell…small and inadequate. He was walking with great strides and an air of power around him; while Hinata walked a bit hunched and almost like a fearful rabbit in the forest. She tried to avoid the looks the other students were giving her and ignored the whispers. Hinata looked up at Gaara to see his eyes were foreword and he had that same stoic look on his face like always; she also took notice that Gaara had pulled off a great goth and punk look in his black baggy jeans and dark maple red hooded sweatshirt with the same tattoo design on the back in black. He must have felt her starring because he looked down at her and the two stopped walking and just starred at each other.

Hinata didn't know whether to blush and look away, or faint on the spot. He had eyes, just like hers; they didn't have pupils and they were a faded colors. Hinata could get lost in his aquamarine eyes but he broke the stare and looked ahead. They both just stood outside under an oak tree, in a kind of peaceful silence that Hinata kind of enjoyed. "S-sorry," she broke the silence.

"It's alright Hinata-san," he motioned for her to continue to walk with him, since they were close. He opened the door for her, smirking as she blushed and thanked him. As the two entered, the cafeteria got quiet and watched the two walk to the line, together. Everyone went back to their regular conversations but looked back at the two and whispered about them. "I wish that people weren't so annoying," Gaara said looking back at the students with a glare.

"E-everyone loves g-good gossip," Hinata giggled and filled her tray with a salad and fruits on the side. As she grabbed for a water bottle, someone swiped the last one. Hinata looked up to see that it was Sai. He gave her a smile and continued on grabbing the rest of his lunch. Hinata was slightly disappointed, but got over it and paid for her lunch. She figured Gaara didn't really want to sit with her, so she began to search for another empty table to sit at.

"Hinata-san," Gaara motioned her over to the table was sitting at. Hinata blushed lightly and sat down across from him. He smirked, "Did you really think I'd ditch you after we walked here together?" Hinata just looked away, feeling bad that she thought Gaara would have been that cruel.

"I-I figured y-you h-had o-other friends t-to sit w-with," she said softly as she poked at her salad and took a fork full in her mouth. Hinata looked up to see that he had turned his head and glared at something; she followed his star and saw that Suigestu was walking their way and sat down next to Hinata. "H-hello Suigestu-s-san," Hinata smiled lightly, but stopped as she heard Gaara growl low under his breath.

"Good to see you sunshine," he smiled and then turned to Gaara with a smirk, "and Gaara. You look a bit flustered, is something wrong?" He mocked as the red head only scowled more and gave him a death glare. The tow continued to have a stare off, until Hinata broke in. No she didn't ask the tow to stop, she invited someone else over. They both stopped and glared at the lucky guy that Hinata wanted to sit with.

Chojuro smiled lightly and sat done on the other side of Hinata, "Th-thanks for letting me s-sit with you." He looked over to the other tow, and was a bit shocked to see that they already were throwing him death glares. "D-did I d-do something wrong?" They both grunted and looked back at their food or anything but him and the Hyuga. "Hinata," he smiled back at her, "I-I have free period after th-this, ho-how about y-you?"

Hinata smiled big, "Me too," she blushed and took another bite of her salad, "maybe m-me and y-you could g-go explore a-again."

"S-Sorry Hinata," he looked a bit sad, "b-but I need to d-do something, another time?" He asked hopefully and blushed as she nodded and smiled.

"I'll join you Hinata-san," Gaara asked taking a drink of cola, "I've never gotten a good look at this school until this morning." He then gave a small smile to Hinata, "If you don't mind." Hinata blushed lightly and nodded and tried to keep her blush down and then looked down at her food.

Suigestu just groaned he really wanted to just spend time with the blue haired Hyuga, but remember he had to find the kendo coach and find out when try-outs were. Then a devilish idea came to his mind. He decided that he should mess with Gaara a bit more and show him that no one is going to take away his little sunshine. He smiled and looked at Gaara and Chojuro, "You two want to help me with a little show?" Chojuro and him were about to disagree but Suigestu smiled and stood up, "Let's go then," the other two looked at each other and Gaara just shrugged and the two followed him. "Any other instrument you can play Chojuro, that isn't a piano?"

"Drums…w-will that help?"

"Perfect," Suigestu grabbed a base and walked up to the microphone, while Gaara plugged in a guitar and Chojuro sat behind the drums set. The cafeteria began to quiet down as they watched the group of three get read. Suigestu smirked, "This is a song for Sunshine." Hinata's cheeks turned a dark red and looked down at her trey, glad that not many people knew that she was sunshine. (Don't Hold Back By: The Sleeping)

_Yeah!  
Open, now let me see the way you work it.  
Let me see you work it.  
Just lay down._

You've got me right here where I need it.  
I'll hold out just as long as you, don't worry. Don't worry, we are  
We're weak in the knees and I cant take this.  
Heat stroke, our burning bodies melt away, just work it. Just work it, I've been.  
I've been waiting, I've been waiting, I've been craving away. I need this.  
I will hold out just as long as you.

(Tonight is the night we sink wishes deep into our skin.)

Hinata's face was a dark red but she couldn't look away form the white haired singer. He kept looking back at her with those bedroom eyes and would then smirk as she looked away. She looked around to see if anyone else knew he was singing to her. A lot of people began to jump around and surround the three players. But she then looked to see the Shino was looking right at her, she silently pleaded that he didn't tell; she sighed in relief when he gave a curt nod and went back to observing, as if he didn't know anything. __

Don't hold back,  
Hold nothing back tonight.  
Oh, well let it take control  
Fusing you to me.  
Don't hold back,  
Hold nothing back tonight.  
Oh, well let it take control  
Fusing you to me.  
Oh yeah!  


_Are you nervous?_

Spending your days away in space, thicker than air. (than air)  
We've been waiting, we've been waiting, we've been craving away. We need this.  
I'll hold out just as long as you.

(Tonight is the night we examine ourselves tip to tip.)

Don't hold back,  
Hold nothing back tonight.  
Oh, well let it take control  
Fusing you to me.  
Don't hold back,  
Hold nothing back tonight.  
Oh, well let it take control 

_Fusing you to me  
Stop._

Gaara didn't care if anyone saw as he openly glared at Suigestu planning his death in his head. How dare that sick _teme_ sing about that, to Hinata none the less? Gaara looked back to see that Hinata was on the verge of fainting and just starred in shock. He went back to glaring at the, soon to be dead, Suigestu. A feeling of jealous and hatred came to Gaara as he glared; he hated the feeling and wish it would go away. Even Chojuro felt it, but he knew that he had a slight crush on the Hyuga. __

Work. Work. Just let this work.  
Just let it take control, of fusing you to me.  
Oh, just let it take control, of fusing you to me.  
Just let it take control, fusing you to me.  
Just let it take control, of fusing you to me.

Don't hold back,  
Hold nothing back tonight.  
Oh, well let it take control  
Fusing you to me.  
Don't hold back,  
Hold nothing back tonight. (tonight)  
Oh, well let it take control  
Fusing you to me.  
Yeah

Open, now let me see the way you work it.  
Come on and take control right now, now, now, now.

As the crowd cheered and Suigestu put the bass back and Gaara put the guitar back down, Gaara pounced on the unsuspecting white haired male. The tow threw punches at one another, until Gaara knocked him to the ground and began to beat on him. Chojuro ran over and pulled the red head back, and held him back. The crowd began to whisper as Gaara breathed heavily while being held back and Suigestu got up, and wiped the blood away form his mouth and glared at Gaara. Suigestu then let a smirk, knowing why the Sabaku had tried to beat him up. He looked up to see that Hinata was getting up and left the cafeteria, not looking back at them; she even used the back door, so she wouldn't be noticed.

Gaara shoved Chojuro away and glared at Suigestu, "Keep your distance Suigestu, next time Chojuro won't be here to save you."

"I'm ready anytime you are Gaara," he smirked back at the red head. "Just keep away form sunshine and everything will be fine-"

"When hell freezes over," Gaara shot back still glaring. The two boys continued the star off until both looked away and exited different directions. Chojuro stood up there awkwardly as the crowd slowly went back to their seats still whispering about what just happened. He sighed and walked back to his table and continued to eat; he would have gone after Hinata, but after that….he didn't think she wanted company.

**- (LINE BREAK) –**

Hinata sat under the Sakura tree, waiting for her free period to come. Her face was still red and she couldn't stop re living the moment she saw Gaara just pounce on Suigestu fighting. Over her. Hinata thought it made her sound a bit big headed, maybe Gaara really just didn't like Suigestu, or Suigestu had it coming with that kind of vulgar song. She quickly tried to rid her head of the song, even though Suigestu had a very good singing voice. _'Stop it Hinata!' _she scolded herself, _'you need a clear head. You have to study not drool over boys-' _Hinata was pulled from her thoughts when she got that same feeling she got right before-

"HINA-KOUHAI!" Hinata almost fell to the ground as Tobi wrapped his arms around her small frame and rubbed his cheek against the top of her head. Hinata looked up at the smiling Uchiha and noticed that his eyes were two different colors; the right one was red, like Itachi, and the left one was onyx, like Sasuke. He closed his eyes and smiled bigger. "Tobi missed his favorite kouhai; Tobi hasn't seen Hina-kouhai since P.E."

"U-Uchiha-senpai-"

"Call Tobi, Tobi," he said looking down at her.

"T-Tobi-senpai," she corrected, "Please let me go. You're hu-hurting m-me," he quickly let her go and she took in deep breaths, "th-thank you." She sat up and smiled at him. "Wh-what are you d-doing here?"

"Tobi has a class to co-teach later," he sat down next to her and leaned back against the tree. "Tobi came with Sasori and Deidei, but they were slow." He looked back at Hinata and watched as she starred out into the distance. "Tobi thinks Hina-kouhai is very pretty," Hinata looked back at him with a blush. He slowly moved a piece of hair from her face. "Hina-kouhai shouldn't hide it and should be careful around others. Tobi knows other girls will be jealous and other boys will want Hina-kouhai," he leaned in close, with a small smirk, "but Hina-kouhai must remember; Hinata is Tobi's kouhai." He kissed her forehead and leaned back and continued to look back into the distance.

Hinata was taken back by how serious he had become in a matter of seconds; she had figured he was always bubbly like a little kid. Hinata went back to looking into the distance and thinking back on what he said. Yes, she did have to be careful like Neji had also said when they first arrived. A lot of powerful heirs and families were at this school and one wrong move enemies could be made. She didn't think she was all that pretty, and didn't fear the others girls, she could list off other girls who were much prettier then her. She then blushed redder when Tobi had said that she was his; Hinata didn't now whether to be offended that he was so possessive of her, or flattered that he liked her that much.

"Hey," she looked up to see Deidara and Sasori walking towards the two. Deidara smiled once he saw Hinata peek her head out from behind Tobi, "Hey there Hina-kouhai, didn't think you'd be out and about at this time, un." They both stood before the two, but Deidara was pushed to the ground when Tobi latched onto him and held onto him for dear life. "Let go Tobi, un." He tried to prey him off but it was to no use. Once again, Hinata was stunned; Tobi had quickly changed back to his old personality and became that bubbly boy that everyone else saw. Deidara finally pushed Tobi off and dusted himself off, "Now that, that is over with, un," he looked over to Hinata and smiled, "You never answered my question, un."

"I-I had a-a ba-bad first lunch," she said truthfully rubbing the back of her neck with a sheepish smile. "R-rather not sp-spend an-any more time in there." She took in a deep breath and pulled her knees up to her chest and gave a soft smile, "a-and I-I like this tree."

"Zetsu took a guess that you would like nature," Sasori said all of a sudden. "He mentioned that you had that nature girl look," he waved it off and looked at the other two, "Come one, we're not going to be late to our teaching. Deidara and I aren't going to keep Asuma-san waiting, again." He nodded to Hinata," Another time, and we can talk."

"Bye Hina-kouhai," Tobi smiled brightly following the two artist. Deidara just gave a slight wave and the three soon disappeared into the building. Hinata sighed, feeling lonely and she kept waiting for free period to come. Though, this did give her time to reflect on her awful first day of school….well it wasn't so bad.

'_Who am I kidding,' _Hinata thought to herself, _'First I get a pet name, then my design teacher hates me, Sakura is out for my blood, and Suigestu and Gaara began to beat up each other. Maybe I should be so bold that everyone will think I'm crazy and leave me alone.' _Hinata smiled at the thought of that, but she then figured that she would need to stop stuttering, dress the opposite of what she wore now, and also be able to scare off people. _'Okay….lets go to Plan B,' _Hinata didn't have time for Plan B because students began to file out of the cafeteria, which signaled to Hinata that free period had started. She got up and dusted off her pants and walked back into the school, ready for some exploring.

**- (LINE BREAK) –**

Everyone had pride. For some it wasn't that bad, for others it was the only thing that they cared about. It was common to think that men were more prideful then women, which was dead wrong; that pride was just directed differently. Except when it came to Hinata; any other girl would usual ask for help from good friends, but not Hinata. Right now, as I write, Hinata was hopelessly lost and had not brought a map with her. The only thing she knew for sure was that she was still in the high school; the bad thing she also knew was that free period was almost up and she needed to get to math class. She tried retracing her step, she tried getting back outside, Hinata was even about to give in and call Chojuro, whose number she had gotten while they were first exploring the school. Nothing worked and she had pushed the last option until it was super desperate measures, which was getting very close.

'_Calm down Hinata,' _she said to herself as she began to hyperventilate, _'you're smart, you can find your way back. You need to focus,' _she slowly continued to walk through the halls. Her eyes began to well up, Hinata hated being lost and alone in a place she didn't know. She wiped away her tears ready to fall and took in a deep breath. "I'm fine," she was glad the tears had sort of stopped, "just have to get back outside-"

"Hyuga," she jumped and turned around to see Sasuke standing behind here, coming out of what she thought was empty class room, "what are you doing here?"

Lie, was the first thing to come to mind but that would get her no where. Hinata sighed and looked away, "I-I'm lost," she said in a quiet voice crossing her arms over her chest.

Sasuke smirked, "Can you repeat that a bit louder," he gave a light chuckle as she huffed out her answer again. Sasuke had heard her, but he liked seeing the blue haired Hyuga admit to such a pride hitting fact. He was amused by her behavior and decided to milk this moment a bit more. "One more time-"

"I'm lost," she said loudly glaring at him. Hinata really didn't like Sasuke when they first met at a meeting when she was five, but it was more of a timid dislike. She was shy and intimidated by the brooding Uchiha and preferred Itachi, since he was nice. Now, she just disliked him, sure her was good looking, but hidden under those boyish good looks was a cold and harsh. Even now, as he smirked at her flustered face and poked fun at her slightly hurt pride she wanted to punch him, but…she hoped that he was kind of like Gaara. They were both stoic and cold, but under it was a caring and kind child-like being. Gaara had showed her that side when he had smiled- '_O-Oh no,'_ Hinata had forgotten that she had agreed to walk around with him. Maybe this was karma's way of getting back at her for ditching Gaara.

"Would you like some help back?" Sasuke asked with a smirk and mockingly put his hand out for her to take, "I would be honored to escort you Hyuga-"

"C-call me Hinata, Uchiha-san," she said softly looking him in the eyes. "My father is Hyuga-san."

"Fine," he said dully pulling his hand back and shoving them into his pockets, "then call me Sasuke." Hinata nodded and motioned for him to lead the way; he smirked and said, "I can't believe that you got lost."

Hinata looked away, "I-I rather not t-talk about it." She walked beside him, trying to ignore the feeling to trip him. She needed him to lead her back, and once he did, she would trip him and laugh. Hinata took a good look at him and noticed that he was wearing a white long sleeved shirt under a short sleeved black t-shirt and wore a pair of faded jeans. Not preepy, but yet not goth or emo either. Hinata looked back into his eyes, "W-where are you g-going n-now?"

"Math with Iruka," he said and then glanced over at her," and you?"

"S-same," she smiled and glanced at her phone, "What t-time does-" she was cut off when the bell rang, and Hinata began to panic, "W-we're g-going t-to be late."

"Not today," Sasuke grabbed her hand and began to pull Hinata along at a faster pace. She was having trouble keeping up since her bag was hitting her bag with each step she took. Sasuke just pulled her along faster and they made quick turns and son enough they were back in a hall way Hinata remembered. They skidded to a stop in front of Iruka's door and stumbled in as the late bell rang.

"Very nice," Iruka smiled scratching around the scratch that went over his nose, "I'd give you both and eight for the landing. Now," he motioned to the desks, "pick one and take a seat." Hinata and Sasuke both nodded and Sasuke took the seat close to the front beside a bored Shikamaru, forcing Hinata into the seat beside Sakura and Ino. Hinata took a seat beside the two, feeling her own head ache come on. "Now to start off the year," Iruka said holding up a stack of papers, "you'll get this quiz. Now before you all start complaining," Iruka smiled, "it's not for a grade."

"This is so stupid," Sakura rolled her eyes as she Iruka handed out the papers. Hinata just kept to herself and tried to block out the two girls that gossiped with one another. "Look at Sasuke," Sakura smiled dreamily starring at the dark haired male, "even when he's testing he's gorgeous, to bad he had to walk in with," Sakura smirked and looked over to Hinata, "her." Sakura eyed Hinata evilly, "I don't know who you think you are, but Sasuke doesn't belong to you Hyuga."

"I-I don't w-want him Haruno-s-san," Hinata said not looking up from her quiz. "A-and frankly h-he i-isn't y-yours ei-either," she said as calm as she could, without shaking. Hinata knew she was going to be in some deep crap from saying that to the Sakura Haruno heiress to the Haruno's clothes line "Cherry Blossoms." Not to mention that Sakura was known for ruining lives. Hinata just continued with her quiz hoped that Sakura wouldn't take the comment to hard. She focused on her test and sighed as she just flew through it with not too much trouble. She looked up to see that a few students including her self finished the quiz and others were still hard at work. Hinata leaned back in her chair and starred out the window, longing to be doing something much more fun then math.

"Are you done Hyuga-san," she looked up to see Iruka looking down on her. She nodded and handed him her quiz, "How am I not surprised," he smiled, "just like your brother." Hinata nodded and smiled until Iruka turned around did she frown. Hinata hated being compared to Neji; it made her feel like she wasn't her own person, just the shadow to Neji. Hinata wanted to be her own person, not just the Hyuga. "I think that's everyone," Iruka smiled picking up the last of the papers and placing them on his desk, "I can just tell by some of your worried faces that this is going to be a long year."

'_You can say that again,' _Hinata smiled slightly and just listened as Iruka rambled on about what they would learn that year or expectations. She was happy that Iruka was so calm natured and had a smile on his face; it was a happy change from sadistic Anko or creepy Orochimaru, and she couldn't even see Kakashi's face. Hinata still had four other classes to go to, science, history, art, and acting/music. She would miss this quiet class room, it eased her nerves.

The class was pretty quick and Hinata got up as the bell rang and put her book bag over her shoulder and was about to head out to her next class, but she almost forgot something. She waited outside the door and as she heard that familiar "hn", Hinata lightly stuck her foot out and giggled as the duck butted teen fell to the ground with a soft thud. She walked away and looked back and met eye to eye with the seething Uchiha; Hinata waved lightly and left Sasuke to be fawned over by worried fan girls and laughed at by happy males.

'_That's better.' _

**- (LINE BREAK) –**

Hinata had taken a liking to the dark haired history teacher, Kurenai and the class had been much betters then her science class that had been taut by Asuma. He left once during the middle of class, and then came back ten minuets later. Shikamaru had whispered to her that he was a smoker and had to leave, then he went back to sleep and still was able to answer all of Asuma's questions right. Hinata was now sitting beside Chojuro and Kiba; Kiba had tried to talk to her, but Kurenai had really good hearing and threatened to send him to the principle's office. Hinata had to admit that her teacher was beautiful and why she didn't go into modeling instead of teaching.

"So Hyuga-san," Kurenai smiled at the young blue haired girl. "Can you tell me a little piece of your history that you will always remember?"

Hinata thought for a moment and thought back to her childhood. A smile came to her face, "Wh-when I came f-face to-to f-face w-with wolves." That was one of the greatest days of her life, but she blushed when the whole class looked at her and Kurenai cocked an eyebrow. "O-Oh," she elaborated. The story was that when Hinata was just six years old, Ame had left Hinata out with Neji as he played in the yard. Neji decided that he was hungry and that Hinata could take care of herself while he went to grab them both a snack. Hinata didn't know any better and just waited for Neji to get back, but then a large wolf jumped the fence and her small pup came after, but walking through the fence. They both went over to the rain collecting buckets that Hizashi put out to use the water they collect to water the plants. Hinata thought they were dogs and walked over to them; the mother looked over as Hinata walked over to her pup, but saw her as no threat. Hinata sat down and played with little pup, and even named the little grey wolf, _Ookami _(_wolf)_. Then Ame nearly had a heart attack and Neji ran out and pulled her back to safety.

Ever since that day the little wolf came back and they two kind of grew up together, though Ame always tried to get Hinata away from the wolf. Hinata felt bad for leaving the wolf behind, but she was going to go back home as soon as she could. As she finished her story, the class kind of looked at her and asked her if it was a cute wolf and other things. Kiba made a comment that he was happy she was kind of a dog person but not a cat person. Hinata then made the defense that she loved all animals, but Kurenai ended the debate and continued with her class.

"So there is one thing you should all know about my class," she said standing up and pointing at the clock, "no one can be late to this class and not get punished. First time its detention and the second time is the principle. This is your only warning."

"That sucks," Kiba groaned out.

"W-what a tough r-rule," Chojuro mumbled to himself and looked down at his notebook. Hinata watched as he doodled in his book and blushed when he caught her staring. He gave a light smile and within a few seconds he had a small chibi doodle of Hinata. She blushed darker and looked away as Chojuro blushed lightly and continued with his drawing. "I-I'm glad you l-like m-my dr-drawings."

"Th-they're ni-nice," Hinata said softly glancing over at him, "y-you can draw m-more in art."

"I-I'm going there n-next," he glanced over at her, "y-you want to walk with me?" Hinata gave a curt nod and they smiled once more then turned back to Kurenai, who began to lecture on about good behavior. Hinata couldn't help but feel giddy; first she got to trip that jerk and now she got to spend time with her good friend. Nothing could make this any better.

**(IN ART)**

'_Should really keep my mouth shut,' _Hinata thought glumly as Deidara and Sasori announced that they have been allowed to teach the class by them selves. They both gave her that look when she came in but promised they act professional when in class. She just smiled and hoped for the best, until the table she sat at with just Chojuro and her self got to other occupants. Sasuke glared at her and sat across from her and then Gaara took a seat beside the seething Uchiha. _'Oohh this is really bad.' _Hinata shrunk back in her seat and tried not to make eye contact with him.

"Hinata-san," Gaara said softly not looking at her, "I'm sorry that you had to be put through that….hell during lunch." Hinata looked away and Gaara continued, "And what I did was….out of line. I hope that you aren't to upset-"

"I-I'm s-so-sorry," Hinata said quickly cutting off the, now, stunned red head. "I-I shouldn't h-have over reacted a-and wa-walked o-out like th-that," Hinata looked up at him and smiled slightly with a light blush, "I-it was o-only a s-song a-anyway." She then looked down with a sad face and glanced up at Gaara, "you a-aren't m-mad th-that I-I forgot a-about our pl-plans?"

Gaara looked up at her with a small smirk, "Not at all."

"Wait," Sasuke looked between the two with a smirk, "Suigestu was singing about you?" He said looking at the three with his smirk slightly gone, and an angry gleam in his eyes. _'So, the red head has a thing for the Hyuga,' _Sasuke couldn't help but feel slightly annoyed. Hinata had tripped him and openly showed that she did not like him, since that was an awful blow to his pride and ego. He had gone through his whole life having every girl he met either fawn over him, fall in love with him, or even just blush as he passed by. Hinata had blushed at everyone, so that was out. Sasuke couldn't help but feel…..jealous. A feeling that no Uchiha men was suppose to feel ever; everyone was suppose to be jealous of them.

"I…..I-I think s-so," Hinata said softy no looking up at him. "I-It co-could have b-been someone e-else-"

"Not with the way he kept looking at you," Gaara said lowly. The four were soon consumed in silence and soon jumped in surprise as a stack on sketch books were put on their table. Hinata nodded at Deidara who smiled big for her and smirked at the others; she carefully took four and handed the three boys their own. Gaara immediately opened his and began to draw; Hinata followed suit, so she could finish Orochimaru's work during class.

"As I can see," Sasori said dully as he scanned over the classroom, "some of you are already at work. Take the time to draw a bit; chalk and pastels are open for use." He then sat down at an empty table and pulled out his own project; a wooden puppet.

Hinata thought for a moment and decided to draw something that she would wear, an elegant kimono. Due to the times and how knew styles began in Japan, the formal wear was out-dated and no one wore it. Hinata deiced that she would put a modern look on a classic dress. She drew out two bodies, one male and the other female and began to draw the kimono for the female body. She made it knee length and then had leggings under it and replaced the sandals with flats. The male was a harder she drew the top, but left it open showing off the chest and then drew the male in baggy jeans and gym shoes. For added flare she gave the male a katana and the female a fan. Hinata was happy with the look, but hoped that her long haired teacher would like it too.

"I-I like it," she jumped and looked to see the Chojuro had looked over her shoulder. He blushed and rubbed the back of his head, "O-Oh I'm sorry. D-didn't mean t-to scare y-you." He blushed and looked down at his own book, then slid it over to her, "H-Here, y-you can take a p-peek at m-my work." Hinata looked over to his book and let out a small giggle, he chuckled, "I-I thought it make you l-laugh." He had drawn a sketch of Gaara and Sasuke, but they both had hard glares on their faces and were erasing their pictures in their own books. The two looked up at the two, who were doing just that; they laughed slightly and then blushed when the two looked up and glared at them.

"What's so funny Chojuro, Hinata," Sasuke glared at the two and growled low under his breath. The tow shook their heads and tried to change the subject, until Gaara grabbed Chojuro's sketch book and saw the work of 'art'. Sasuke looked over at it and a smirk fell upon his lips, just as Gaara smirked. "So," he glanced over at Chojuro," I have to worry about you being my little fan boy?" Chojuro's face grew new shades of red and he got very hot that Deidara walked op from his desk and opened a window; Sasuke chuckled, "how cute-"

"I asked h-him to d-dr-draw it f-for me," Hinata said quickly blushing red and pulling the book away from the red head.

"Why would you want a picture of us?" Gaara asked, trying to keep his faint blush down.

Hinata blushed and smiled, looking down at the drawing, "y-you two….a-are just in-interesting." Hinata shrugged and handed the book back to Chojuro, "Now," she changed the subject, "wh-what are y-you two drawing?" Gaara held up his book to see an outline of an oasis in the middle of the desert, while Sasuke held up his and Hinata was shocked to see that he had drawn half of a forest. Hinata smiled softly, "Th-they're b-beautiful," the two boys put their books down and looked away, trying to hide the blushes in their cheeks. Hinata looked over to Chojuro, "C-class will b-be gr-great th-this y-year."

**- (LINE BREAK)**** –**

Hinata smiled happily when she and all the singer freshmen entered the theater and saw that Tsunade was on stage and smiling at the students. She would have run up and tackled the poor model to the ground, but Hinata did have some self control. She walked along side Shino and Chojuro, since Kiba was busy with arguing with Naruto about what was the best food. She was content with their silence and wished that she could be as calm and collected as two. Hinata stood at the front of the group as they approached Tsunade.

"Hello my students," she smiled at the group and jumped down from the stage, "I will be your acting and singing coach-"

"How can a model teach us to act and sing?" Naruto yelled form the background.

Tsunade had a vein pop in her head, but she kept calm, "I'm very talented baka, so keep shut or I'll shut that mouth for you." She threatened with a smirk as the blonde shrunk back. "Good," she clasped her hands together and pointed to Hinata directly, "Hyuga-san, sing."

"N-now," she blushed red and glanced around, "r-right here-ah" Hinata was tackled to the ground by a black blob, but when she heard: "HINA-KOUHAI!" It all made sense to her who had her pinned to the ground. She looked up to see Tobi lying on top of her and smiling big. "Hina-kouhai is soft." Hinata's face went up in flames as the Uchiha was pulled off of her by the youngest Uchiha.

"Idiot," Sasuke groaned as he pulled Tobi off of the poor girl, "can't you ever control yourself?"

"Sasu-chan is just jealous Tobi got to hug Hina-kouhai," Tobi stuck her tongue out at him and ducked as a fist was aimed for his face. He ran back over to Tsunade and hid behind her, "Sasu-chan wants to hurt Tobi!" Tsunade rolled her eyes and looked back at the group. "Tell them why you are here Tobi-san." Tobi smiled brightly and stood strait and smirked at the group, "Tobi is the assistant acting coach."

"Oh great," Sasuke glared at him and groaned slightly; he looked back at Hinata and muttered an apology.

"Now," Tsunade pointed at Hinata again, "back to the matter at hand. I want you to come up here and sing to us. You must be a great singer," she said eagerly taking Hinata by the hand and leading her up to the stage. Hinata looked back at the others for help, but Tsunade went back down and pulled up others to sing with her. "Fine, I won't have you sing alone, but you need a solo somewhere in it." Hinata stood on stage with Sakura, Sasuke, Sai, Ino, Karin, Shikamaru, Suigestu, Kiba, and Naruto. The band was made up of Chojuro on drums, Gaara on guitar, Shino on bass, and Choji on a sound machine.

"I need a male and female lead," Tsunade said sitting back in the audience.

"Sasuke and I will," Sakura said quickly. She squealed when Tsunade nodded and turned back to Sasuke, "You ready Sasuke-kun?"

"Ready as I'll ever be," he droned out and rolled his eyes. Hinata began to worry, she had to sing a solo…..but she never said how long. Hinata cheered at her own genius and waited for the song to start. (Somebody to Love Re-done by: Glee Cast) **(Parentheses is everyone else) **

Sasuke_: Can_

_(Anybody find me somebody to love)  
_

Sakura_: Each morning I get up, I die a little  
can't barely stand on my feet  
(Take a look at yourself) _

Sasuke_: I take a look in the mirror (In the mirror) and cry (And cry)  
Lord what you're doing to me? (Yeah, yeah)  
_

Sakura_: I have spent all my years in believing you (Ooh, believing you)  
But I just can't get no relief, lord  
Somebody, (Somebody), oh somebody (Somebody)  
_

Both and everyone_: Can anybody find me_

Sasuke_: Somebody to love?  
I work (He works hard) every day of my life  
_

Both_: I work 'till I ache my bones  
_

Sasuke_: At the end (At the end of the day) I take home (Goes home) my hard earned pay all on my own  
(Goes home on his own)  
_

Sakura_: I get down (Down) on my knees (Knees) and I start to pray (Praise the lord)  
'Till the tears run down from my eyes, lord (Ooh, lord)  
_

Sasuke_: Somebody (Somebody),_

Sakura_: ooh somebody (Please)  
_

Both_: Can anybody find me_

Sakura_: somebody to love?_

Sasuke_: (He works hard) Everyday (Everyday)  
And I try and I try and I try  
_

Sakura_: But everybody wants to put me down  
They say I'm goin' crazy  
_

Sasuke_: They say I got a lot of water in my brain  
I got no common sense  
I got nobody left to believe (He's got nobody left to believe)_

(Ooh lord)  
Sasuke_: Oh Somebody, ooh (Somebody)  
_

Both_: Can anybody find me_

_Sakura: somebody to love?  
(Anybody find me someone to love? )  
_

Sasuke_: Got no feel, I got no rhythm  
I just keep losing my beat (You just keep losing and losing)  
_

Sakura_: I'm ok, I'm alright (He's alright, he's alright)  
I ain't gonna face no defeat (Yeah, yeah)  
_

Both_: I just gotta get out of this prison cell  
Someday I'm gonna be free, lord (One day I'm gonna be free, lord)_

Both and everyone_: Find me somebody to love  
Find me somebody to love  
Find me somebody to love  
Find me somebody to love  
Find me somebody to love (Find me, find me, find me)  
Find me somebody to love  
Find me somebody to love  
Find me somebody to love  
Find me somebody to love (Somebody, somebody, somebody)  
Find me somebody to love  
Find me somebody to love  
Somebody, somebody, somebody, somebody, somebody find me, somebody find me somebody to love  
_

Both and everyone_: Can anybody find me_

Hinata_: Somebody to love? _

She just hoped that Tsunade would accept that. She didn't look at anyone else and everyone just starred at the 'shy', 'little', Hyuga belt out those cords. They were all amazed and a certain female lead felt horribly jealous when her male lead starred at the Hyuga and smiled at her. No one expected her to do that, or go that far out of their shell. Once she finished she was about ready to faint, but she wouldn't, not in front of her idol._  
_

Both and everyone_: (Find me somebody to love)  
Ooh  
(Find me somebody to love)  
Find me somebody, somebody (find me somebody to love) somebody, somebody to love  
(Find me somebody to love)  
Find me, find me, find me, find me, find me  
Ooh- somebody to love  
(Find me somebody to love)  
Ooh  
(Find me somebody to love)  
Find me, find me, find me somebody to love  
(Find me somebody to love)  
Anybody, anywhere, anybody find me somebody to love love love!  
Find me, find me, find me love_.

They all just stood there, taking deep breathes and starring out into the audience seats were Tsunade sat with Tobi next to her. They all just waited, even the band members were tense; but nobody forgot about Hinata's solo and they all glanced over to her. Hinata was taking in the deepest breaths because her heart was about to leap out of her chest and she was sure that Ino, who stood next to her, could hear it.

"…..Whoa…." was the only thing that came out of Tsunade's mouth and even Tobi was struck speechless. "That was a great performance, a-and," she glanced down at her clipboard, "Hinata," Tsunade stood up and beamed at her, "when I first saw you, I didn't expect that voice to come out."

Hinata blushed and rubbed the back of her head; until she noticed that it began to get really hot on stage and she guessed it was the lights. Hinata just unzipped her sweater a bit, to get ride of some of her body heat. "Th-thank y-you so mu-much Tsunade-sensei," the words left a tingle on her tongue. She couldn't wait to tell her mother that her acting sensei was _the_ Tsunade.

"Let's not forget the band," Tsunade smiled at them and bowed in their direction. "This," she motioned to everyone on stage, "this group of teens is one of the most gifted I've seen in a long time." She motioned to Tobi, "Do you have anything to add?"

"Emotion," he said softly in that deep serious voice. Hinata thought back to that Tobi earlier, the one that smirked at her and claimed her as his. "Tobi saw little emotion," he stood up and walked over to the stage and walked up the steps to the stage. "No one will believe in what you sing, if you don't show it," everyone just starred at the new Tobi, which was scaring them, as he paced the stage. "Tobi will have to teach you all that," he glanced over at Hinata secretly, but a few jealous boys caught the smirk in her direction. She looked away and blushed, not wanting to see this side of Tobi; she just starred at her shoes and hoped he'd look away, "Of course some of you will need little help and some of you will need….one-on-one teaching." He then gave out a big smile, "Don't worry, Tobi will make it fun!"

The rest of the class went on and Hinata tried to keep away form from Tobi, but whenever he did get to her side, Gaara, Sasuke, or even Shikamaru stood close by or took her to another spot to work. She mentally thanked them and kept by their side; Hinata tried to go over to Chojuro, but Suigestu kept her pretty close and even apologized for embarrassing her. Hinata forgave him and he snuck a quick hug and smirked at a seething Gaara.

"Come one Hinata," Kiba smiled putting his arm around her shoulder, "you can come hang with me and Shino-"

"That's 'Shino and me'," Shino corrected walking on Hinata's other side, "didn't you learn grammar?"

"I swear," Kiba glared at him, "you're ant farm will be set free if you don't cram it bug-boy." Hinata just giggled at their antics. She was glad that she had made so many friends. But there was still the problem of going to dinner….with everyone.

**- (AND SCENE) –**

**Hey guys, did you enjoy the chapter? I hope you did ^_^ I would like to make known that Tobi is showing both his bubbly side and his Madara side. Did I spell the name right? But do not worry, he will not hurt Hinata, it'll be more of a tease thing. Please leave me a nice review/comment/question/ song suggestion. Ja Ne ^_^ **


	6. The rise of Team 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto™ or the songs used in this chapter.**

**A/N: Hey everyone, I just wanted to say that I'm glad this story is doing really good and I hope it keeps going well. Please if you have any suggestions for songs send them in, or something you would like to see in the story. Thanks for listening and enjoy the chapter.**

**- (LINE BREAK) –**

Hinata stood in the boy's room, sitting at Shino's desk, "I d-do love y-your ro-room." She looked around and inspected the room, "It's c-cozy an-and you both h-have each o-other." Hinata wished she had someone to share her room with, to talk to, and see in the morning when you get up.

"Are you kidding me," Kiba snorted leaning back in his desk chair, "you have your own room and your room is pretty big. Not to mention that I have to share a room with bug-boy." Kiba looked over at said boy, who sat on his bed and inspected his ant farm, "Shino refuses to talk to me, and when I want to go prank someone he stops me and tells me that I'll get in trouble." He pouted, "It's so lame."

"Like being here with your stupid dog is just a walk in the park," Shino said not looking up at them. "He keeps Akamaru hidden in this room," just as he finished said white dog ran out from under the bed and barked at Hinata. She giggled and let the small dog sit on her lap as she pet him, "And Akamaru doesn't know when to keep quiet." He put his farm back on the night stand and looked over to Hinata, "I couldn't help but notice how Tobi Uchiha-sensei kept looking at you."

"Or that Sasuke, Gaara, and Shikamaru kept saving you," Kiba said looking at Hinata with a questioning look on his face, "why is that?"

Hinata blushed and looked down at her feet, "I-I d-don't kn-know…," she trailed off and fiddled with the hem of her sweatshirt. "M-maybe it's b-because I-I'm an H-Hyuga." Hinata didn't think it'd be a good idea to tell your two friends that your acting coach's assistance had claimed you as their own; a bit strong of a statement. She glanced up at the two, who had decided to take that answer and looked away. "Wh-what d-do w-we do n-now?"

"I say," Kiba smirked and looked at the two, "we go and prank someone." Hinata decided to go with it and Shino, two-to-one, had no choice but to join in the festivities. "Excellent," he smiled evilly and looked to the two, "who and what are we going to do?" They all thought for a moment, even Shino was thinking about it; hey, if he was going to be involved, he would make sure he pulled out all the stops. "We have to get Sasuke and Naruto; they so share the same room." Kiba pointed out. "And this has to hit them, hard."

"Die th-their h-hair p-pink," Hinata said out loud and then gave a small smile, "and g-give Sakura h-her own t-two fan b-boys." She looked over to the window, seeing the sun going down a bit. "M-maybe we sh-should do th-this t-tonight, instead o-of n-now."

"We need to drug the two," Shino said getting up and walking over to a small cabinet. When he opened it up, there were a lot of galls cases with bugs. Hinata had only a slight chill run down her spine; she had never seen so many at one time. "This spider creates venom that knocks a person out for about eight hours. All we need to do is spike drinks and give it to the two."

"And how will we do that," Kiba glared at him. "It's not like they'll let us in."

Shino looked back at him, holding the spider's case, "Easy," he looked over at Hinata. "Hinata will drop off the drinks as a gift for the two. After one of them save her," Hinata and Kiba couldn't see it, but Shino was surely smirking under his high collard jacket. "And we'll just need the help of our senpais." Hinata had an awful feeling in the pit of her stomach, and the way Kiba and Shino looked at her, it only got worse.

**- (LINE BREAK) – **

"_Are you all in position," _Kiba said through the earpieces everyone one was wearing.

"_Y-yes Kiba-kun," _Hinata stood outside of the theater room, holding her sketch book in her arms.

"_Just get on with it Kiba," _Shino stood outside of Kakashi's room, with an empty jar in his hands, his earpiece was on a frequency that only Hinata and Kiba could hear.

"_Let's hurry this up, or I'll be late for my meeting with Pein-san," _

"_This is going to be a bang, un"_

"_Tobi is ready for Hina-kouhai chase," _the three college students stood just a hall behind Hinata. They didn't really know why the three had asked them to do this, but Kiba had said Hinata wanted to test her acting skills and this was the best way.

"_Great," _Kiba was sitting in the lunch room with Naruto and the others, covering for Hinata and Shino by saying they had to run back to a class. His job was to make sure no one caught the three in their evil plan. All they needed now was the Uchiha.

"_I see Uchiha-san," _Shino said softly, and as he guessed he was going to have Sasuke take the other hall way. He waited for the Uchiha to look up at him, and when he ignored him, Shino stood in front of him, "Please stop Uchiha-san." Sasuke looked up at him with the emotionless mask he always had. "A few of my….specimens had gotten loose in this hallway, and I don't want you to….step on them." Shino spoke calmly and let out a hidden smirk when he could see the shiver run down Sasuke's spine.

If there is one thing Sasuke disliked to a high degree, it was Shino and his bugs. It always creped him out that someone could be that friendly with the six-legged creatures. "Hn," was all he said cause there was no way that Sasuke was going to walk through a hall of bugs. He turned around at took the other hallway.

"_The ducks on the move,"_ Shino said and got a few chuckles and a giggle, "_Alright Hinata, you cant to ten and start running, once you take that first step signal the others." _Shino said and began to walk back to the cafeteria, hoping this would work.

Hinata slowly counted and felt her palms get sweaty and tried to keep calm. At least she was already showing fear; make it easier to act when she reached Sasuke. Hinata took her feet step. _"Go," _she said and began to run, and heard the other three running as well. She looked panicked and with Shino's great sense of timing, Sasuke was barley able to stop before bumping into the small girl. Hinata looked up at him with a panicked and scared face, "Sa-Sasuke, please h-help." She held onto him and buried her head in his arm. "Th-the college st-students, th-they're ch-chasing-" she stopped when they both heard the three students. Sasuke quickly pushed Hinata into an empty class room.

"OH Hina-kouhai," Deidara said with a smirk, "You can't hide from us, un~"

"You're scaring her off," Sasori smirked as the three slowed to a walk and 'searched' for Hinata. "Please Hina-kouhai; you have no need to be afraid of us. We are your senpais."

"Tobi will find you Hina-kouhai," then a smirk came to his face, "Tobi always does." Deidara and Sasori looked at each other and glanced back at the Uchiha. Pein had told the two about Tobi's 'split personality' but know of them rarely saw it, but when they did, it was a tense moment. Deidara had suggested that Tobi was just messing with them, he was one of the best actors in the school, but even Itachi had to agree with Pein; Tobi could change in an instant.

Deidara shook his head and looked to see the youngest Uchiha down the hall, _"The bait was taken, un. Faze one is done." _

"_Thank goodness," _Kiba said from the other end. _"Just make sure that he did, then get away fast." _

"Sasu-chan," Tobi smiled and approached the stoic Uchiha, "have you seen Hina-kouhai?"

"No," he said dully and looked at the three, "why do you ask?"

"Like it's any of your business, un." Deidara scoffed and shoved his hands into his pockets. "If you do see her, tell her we'll meet up with her later, un" The three began to walk away and Sasuke glared at their backs until they were out of ear shot. He opened to door to the classroom and looked down to see that Hinata was sitting on the floor, starring up at him.

She quickly got to her feet and blushed, "Th-thanks you Sasuke-san," she smiled lightly and held her book close to her chest. "I-I owe you o-one." Hinata looked down at her feet and began to walk away, "S-see you a-at dinner," and she ran off in the direction of the cafeteria; Sasuke smirked and followed her out, but at a slower pace. Hinata couldn't help but giggle as she heard Sasuke's foot steps, _"We're coming to the cafeteria-"_

"Imouto," she looked up and saw Neji walking towards her. Hinata smiled brightly and ran over to him, jumping into his arms. "I can see you missed me." He smiled and ruffled her hair. "How was your first day?"

"I-it was great n-nii-san," Hinata smiled and walked with him to the cafeteria, "I made a-a lot o-of n-new fr-friends, a-and si-sing a lot t-too," the two walked into the cafeteria and took a seat with Lee and TenTen. Hinata just excused herself to go get something to eat, but instead ran into someone, knocking them both to the ground. Hinata blushed bright red and looked down at the person she was straddling, he smiled at her.

"Nice to meet you," he smiled and sat up, with Hinata still straddling him. "I'm Haku, Chojuro's step-brother. By those eyes I'm going to guess that you're Neji's little Imouto, Hinata?" He asked and smiled when Hinata nodded dumbly. She was awestruck at his beauty and was slightly envious that he was much prettier then she was. Hinata looked back down at him and tried to keep down her blush; Haku smiled, "I know you're comfy Hinata, but I would like to get up." Hinata nodded quickly and got off the senior and brushed off her pants.

"S-so so-sorry Haku-senpai," she bowed multiple times and then stood there awkwardly as Haku chuckled and ruffled her hair. Hinata pouted and turned away and sat down next to Neji as Haku sat across from her.

"What's up bitches," Temari smiled widely sitting next to TenTen as her bother sat down across form Lee. "Oh," she looked over to Hinata, "sorry about my vulgar language." Hinata just brushed it off and tried to ignore the stares of the others looking back at the table. "So little Hinata-chan," Temari smiled eating a spoonful of ice cream, "how was your first day of school?"

"I-it was o-okay," she said softly taking a chip from Neji, "I-I d-do love m-my ac-acting cl-class." Neji glared at her, but she ignored him and continued to eat his food. "B-but is O-Orochimaru-sensei a-always s-so…."

"Creepy," Kankuro finished while laying his head on the table. Hinata nodded, "yeah, he is. And not to mention he spent all of first hour cleaning egg out of his room," he snickered as TenTen tolled her eyes. "You love me TenTen so don't try to hide it."

"Whatever gets you to sleep and night Kankuro," TenTen smirked and bit into her salad.

Hinata looked over to Neji with big eyes, "Nii-san," he looked over at her and regretted it when he saw those big eyes. "I-it's b-been so l-lo-long since I-I heard y-you si-sing." She smiled lightly with a pink blush, "C-can you sing n-now?" Neji was about ready to give her a flat out 'no' but he just couldn't. Her eyes were big and she had that same smile she had when he would play piano for her when she was sad. Neji soon gave into the pressure and nodded his head. Hinata smiled brightly and grabbed his hand and pulled him to the little stage. She took a seat close to Neji and smiled brightly as he grabbed a guitar and motioned for Shikamaru to come up and gave him one too.

"I didn't think the all mighty Hyuga needed me to help," he smirked and took a seat next to Neji and smiled at Hinata.

"Cram it deer-boy," he glared at him and stood before the microphone. "This is so my little sister will leave me alone," everyone turned and gawked that 'the' Neji Hyuga was going to sing, live, and just because his sister asked. (Daughters by: John Meyer)

_I know a girl  
She puts the color inside of my world  
but she's just like a maze  
Where all of the walls are continually changed_

And I've done all I can  
To stand on her steps with my heart in my hand  
Now I'm starting to see  
Maybe it's got nothing to do with me

Fathers, be good to your daughters  
Daughters will love like you do  
Girls become lovers who turn into mothers  
So mothers, be good to your daughters too

Ooh, you see that skin?  
It's the same she's been standing in  
Since the day she saw him walking away  
Now she's left  
cleaning up the mess he made

So fathers, be good to your daughters  
Daughters will love like you do  
Girls become lovers who turn into mothers  
So mothers, be good to your daughters too

Boys, you can break  
You find out how much they can take  
Boys will be strong  
And boys soldier on  
But boys would be gone without warmth from  
A woman's good, good heart

On behalf of every man  
looking out for every girl  
You are the god and the weight of her world

So fathers, be good to your daughters  
Daughters will love like you do  
Girls become lovers who turn into mothers  
So mothers be good to your daughters, too  
So mothers be good to your daughters, too  
So mothers be good to your daughters, too.

Hinata –along with the rest of the cafeteria- clapped at as the two finished and Hinata had the biggest smile on her face. She ran up to him and wrapped her arms around his middle and, "Th-thanks you nii-san." He nodded and patted her back; once she let go, she turned to Shikamaru and gave him a hug; "You w-were really g-good t-too, th-thank y-you for h-helping m-my n-nii-san."

Shikamaru blushed lightly and ruffled her hair, "troublesome girl," he muttered under his breath and smiled. He got up, but Ino was right there by his side and pushed him back in his seat. "What do you want Ino?"

"Rude much," she smirked, "we use to hang out as kids remember? Are dads were like, the best of friends; even you, Choji, and I were the best friends." She patted his head with a bright smile, "Don't you remember my 'deer' friend." Hinata giggled lightly at Shikamaru as he pouted lightly; Ino looked at her with a smile, "Can you help me with the mix machine?" Hinata nodded and as Neji and Shikamaru went back to their seats, Ino took the microphone and Hinata worked the mix machine. "This one is for you Sasuke-kun," she yelled into the microphone causing said Uchiha to groan. (Your Love is my Drug by: Ke$ha)

_Maybe I need some rehab  
Or maybe just need some sleep  
I got a sick obsession  
I'm seeing it in my dreams  
I'm looking down every alley  
I'm making us desperate 'cause  
I'm staying up all night hoping  
Hitting my head against the wall_

What you got boy is hard to find  
I think about it all the time  
I'm all strung out, my heart is fried  
I just can't get you off my mind

By now, someone had dimmed the lights and the cafeteria became a dance club in a matter of seconds. Hinata stood behind the mix machine and watched as the tables were pushed out of the way and students from the college and high school just began to dance. She giggled as a sea of girls surrounded Sasuke, who just smirked as they tried to dance with him. She looked over to see Sai coming her way, "H-having f-fu-fun Sai-san?"

"Yes, but you seemed lonely back here," he smiled and stood beside her.

"Y-you don't-"

"I would like to Hinata-san," he said softly smiling at her. She blushed a light pink and just nodded.__

Because your love your love your love is my drug  
Your love your love your love  
I said your love your love your love is my drug  
Your love your love your love

Won't listen to any advice  
Momma's telling me I should think twice  
But love to my own devices  
I'm addicted, it's a crisis

My friends think I've gone crazy  
My judgments getting kinda hazy  
My esteem is gonna be affected  
If I keep it up like a lovesick crackhead

What you got boy is hard to find  
I think about it all the time  
I'm all strung out, my heart is fried  
I just can't get you off my mind

Because your love your love your love is my drug  
Your love your love your love  
I said your love your love your love is my drug  
Your love your love your love

I don't care what people say  
The rush is worth the price I pay  
I get so high when you're with me  
But crash and crave you when you leave

Hey, so I gotta question  
Do you wanna have a slumber party in my basement?  
Do I make your heart beat like an 808 drum?  
Is my love with your drug?  
Your drug, uh your drug  
Uh your drug is my love, your drug

Because your love your love your love is my drug  
Your love your love your love  
I said your love your love your love is my drug  
Your love your love your love

Hey...Hey...  
So?  
Your love your love your love, is my drug

_(Spoken) "I like your beard" _

Hinata smiled and clapped for the blonde as she went back to her table, being glared at by a few girls. Sasuke had decided not to be too much of a jerk and lightly clapped for the girl; the song was for him. Hinata decided that it would be a great time to go back and eat something, since she had skipped out on half of her lunch. Hinata walked back over to her table and sat down back in her spot.

"How did you learn to use a mix machine," Neji asked slightly surprised.

Hinata blushed and rubbed the back of her neck, "I-I had t-to d-do something wh-while you w-were a-away." She took his water bottle and took a drink of it; Hinata was not pro-stealing, unless it was from Neji. She smiled at the others, "I-it's r-really fun."

"I can see the fire of youth burning deep into your soul Hinata-chan!" Lee stood up on his chair with one leg on the table, "I will someday be able to out shine your glowing passion and if not, I will run around the school campus fifty times. If I can't do that, I will do 100 push-up, and if not that-" TenTen pushed him back to the ground, rolling her eyes.

"Yeah, we got it Lee," she looked back at Hinata and smirked, "So, Hina-chan. I heard that you and Haku's little brother have been getting 'friendly'?" Hinata chocked a bit on Neji's water and Neji chocked a bit on the apple he had been trying to swallow. "So what I heard was true~" She giggled as she teased the blue haired Hyuga.

"N-n-no," Hinata shook her hands in front of her head and her face was a new shade of red, "Ch-Chojuro and I-I are j-just friends." Hinata then looked down and played with the hem of her jacket. "H-He i-is really ni-nice though."

"I don't like where this is going," Neji said looking at Hinata. "I thought you and mom had this talk about, every guy out there is a pervert except for me, dad, and Lee." He pointed to Kankuro, "This is example A; I don't ever want you to be in the same room with this guy unless I'm there."

"I can keep my own brother in line Neji," Temari said putting her arm around Kankuro's shoulders. "And it's true; this guy is a total pervert."

"Hey," Kankuro yelled slamming his hands down on the table. "I am right here and I am not a pervert. I wouldn't hit on Hinata; she's like a sister to me, only way nicer then Temari." That got him a hit in the back of his head and his face made contact with the table. He kind of stayed like that for a moment and then slowly lifted his head up, a big red mark on his forehead; "That kind of hurt Temari."

"Maybe next time you won't be so mean to your lovely sister," she said eating more ice cream and speaking in a clam and clear tone. Hinata giggled at their antics and then blushed when Temari smirked at her, "And you….don't think I didn't see Gaara walk with you to lunch. I've never seen anyone able to get Gaara to talk to them, let alone walk to lunch with them."

"You little devil," TenTen smirked and nudged her, "I didn't know you were so popular with the guys, who's next?" Just as she finished Sai had walked up to the table and smiled at the others. "Can I help you freshmen?" TenTen smirked at him.

"I have come on the proposition of a 'dare'." He quoted obviously not getting that someone was trying to get him to make a fool of himself. He got down on one knee and had a hand on his chest and the other out and directed toward Hinata; it was very theatrical. "I love you Hinata Hyuga and hope that you would accompany me on a 'date' tomorrow night." The whole cafeteria began to laugh as he just stayed in that position and Hinata just sat there starring at him.

"Oh hell no-" Neji was about to dish out a can of ass whopping, but he was cut off by a soft voice.

"Ho-How about we h-hang out in-instead," Hinata smiled happily at the dark haired teen and tried to hold a very angry Neji back. Sai just smiled again and stood to his feet. The laughing died down and you could hear someone growl out a 'what?'

"That sounds like a great idea Hinata," he took her hand in his own and gave it a light kiss. "I'll meet you after school and we can go hang out." He walked back to his table, everyone starring at what just happened and a few very jealous boys glared at the boy. Hinata watched him walk away with a slight daze on her face. Though she turned down the "date" what she planned to do was still considered "date." Her first one and with Sai who was very sweet. Neji began waving his hand in front of her face and tried to snap her out of her daze. But what pulled her out was the sound of someone's voice.

"Tobi's so happy for you Hina-kouhai," he pulled her into a large embrace and twirled her around. "You're so kawaii," he put her down and get very close to her face. "I hope that you don't give away that kiss," Hinata turned a beat red color as she heard his husky voice in her ear. "That one is for me," he pulled away and smiled big, "Tobi is ready for some ice cream!" She watched as he pranced off and left her to just sit in his words.

"Are you okay Hina-kouhai," Hinata turned and sweat dropped to see that even the great Itachi Uchiha was calling her that, "You seem flustered." She shook her head ad began to walk away but a large blue haired man put his arm around her shoulders and dug his knuckles into the top of her head. She tried to pry from his grip and even tried to kick him.

"Can't take the heat Hina-kouhai?" Kisame smirked and only rubbed his knuckles into her head harder; until Hinata slammed her foot down on his toe and pushed him back to the ground. "I guess you can, huh?" He sat up and rubbed the back of his head, "Did you really have to push me?"

"I-I'm s-so so-sorry H-Hoshigaki-senpai," she kneeled down next to him with a worried face. "I-I di-didn't kn-know what t-to do, a-and th-that really h-hurt…" she trailed off and looked away with a guilty look on her face. She stopped when she heard Kisame just chuckle at her; she looked at him with a pout, "I-I thought I-I re-really h-hurt you, Hoshigaki-senpai." She put her hands on her hips, "that's mean."

"Tobi is right," he smiled up at her, showing her his pointy teeth, "you are just too cute." He pinched her cheeks and just laughed when she smacked his hand away and pouted again. He stood up and then pulled Hinata to her feet and looked over to Neji. "How can you be related to her?" Neji just rolled his eyes and pulled Hinata away from him. "Why don't you go sing a song Itachi, you're good at that kind of thing, right?"

"Not now Kisame," Itachi said calmly. "But I bet that Hina-kouhai could sing a song much better then I could." He looked over at Hinata with a smile and held out his hand to her, "What do you say, Hina-kouhai, would you like to take on my little theory?" Hinata looked over to Neji with big pleading eyes; he sighed and Hinata took Itachi's hand and he led her to the singing area. A lot of the girls were horribly jealous and so was the youngest Uchiha. Hinata blushed as Itachi took hold of a guitar and then Sasori came up holding a bass, Deidara sitting at the drum set and even Pein came up and took hold of another guitar.

"I-I didn't t-think you'd a-all be u-up h-here," she looked away holding the microphone tight in her palms that were getting very sweaty. They just shrugged; Hinata just sweat dropped at that.

"Go Hina-kouhai!" Konan yelled from her seat; she couldn't deny it but Konan had taken a liking to the little blue haired girl, and looked at her like a sister. Konan smiled at the thought of having a sister.

"Dude, she's f*cking hot," Hidan said so only the people at his table could hear.

"Way to sound like a pedophile ass," Kazuka said leaning back in his chair.

"I bet she is a very nice girl, "Zetsu said. **"You're just saying that because you think she's hot." **"Am not, she's a very nice girl that must be treated with the up most respect." **"I bet she taste pretty good too." **Zetsu had a blush on his cheeks (same colored skin, no division), **"You so want to taste her now!"** Zetsu continued his argument with himself and Konan tried to focus on more important things.

Tobi sat down with a huff and didn't even touch his ice cream, "Tobi wants to sing with Hina-kouhai."

"Maybe next time Tobi," Konan said as she waited for them to start. Kisame took a seat at the table and ate some chips as he watched the group get ready.

Sasuke just glared at the band and Hinata, "Why would she want to sing with him, Itachi-nii is nothing but a jerk."

"Like your so great Sasuke," Suigestu said with a smirk, "he's way nicer then you've ever been."

"Sasori is just a cold heartless teme," Gaara growled under his breath and glared at his trey.

"You two look like jealous boy-friends," Naruto commented as he ate his fifth bowl of ramen, when they both looked away, he began to laugh. "Oh my Kami," he smiled, "you two have a thing for Hinata."

"Two bad that she's closer to Chojuro and she's going to hang out with me tomorrow" Sai smiled at the two and then ignored the death glare he got from them. He stayed quite and turned to face the "stage" just as Hinata began to sing. (Bring me to Life By: Evanescence)

Hinata: _How can you see into my eyes  
like open doors_

Leading you down into my core  
where I've become so numb without a soul  
my spirits sleeping somewhere cold  
until you find it there and lead it back home

(Wake me up)_  
Wake me up inside  
(I can't wake up)  
Wake me up inside  
(Save me)  
call my name and save me from the dark  
(Wake me up)  
bid my blood to run  
(I can't wake up)  
before I come undone  
(Save me)  
save me from the nothing I've become_

Now that I know what I'm without  
you can't just leave me  
breathe into me and make me real  
bring me to life

(Wake me up)  
wake me up inside  
(I can't wake up)  
wake me up inside  
(Save me)  
call my name and save me from the dark  
(Wake me up)  
bid my blood to run  
(I can't wake up)  
before I come undone  
(Save me)  
save me from the nothing I've become

Bring me to life  
(I've been living a lie, there's nothing inside)  
bring me to life

Frozen inside without your touch without your love darling 

_Only__ you are the life among the dead_

Itachi_: All this time I can't believe I couldn't see  
kept in the dark but you were there in front of me  
_

Hinata_: I've been sleeping a thousand years it seems  
got to open my eyes to everything_

Hinata was hypnotized as Itachi sung; it was full of passion that she just couldn't describe like when he played guitar, it was enchanting. _  
_

Itachi_: without a thought,  
without a voice,  
without a soul  
don't let me die here  
there must be something more  
_

Hinata_: bring me to life_

(Wake me up)  
wake me up inside  
(I can't wake up)  
wake me up inside  
(Save me)  
call my name and save me from the dark  
(Wake me up)  
bid my blood to run  
(I can't wake up)  
before I come undone  
(Save me)  
save me from the nothing I've become

Bring me to life  
(I've been living a lie, there's nothing inside)  
Bring me to life 

Hinata stood there with a blush and shy smile on her lips as everyone clapped and some cheered for her. She looked over to see Kiba and Shino motioning over to her to follow, with two milkshakes in hand. She nodded and ran off to them, not really being noticed since a lot of the girls crowded the stage and cheered for the band. They all gave each other that look and left the cafeteria, no one noticing there escape.

**- (LINE BREAK) –**

"I-I'm st-starting to f-feel bad a-about this, "Hinata said as Shino pulled out his jar that held the small spider, "w-what if w-we ki-ki-k-kill them?"

"Hinata, calm down," Kiba smirked, "Everything will be fine, promise-"

"She has a point," Shino said softly looking at his spider, "any weakening in the immune system and one drop of this can put them in a coma." He put the jar back and reached into his nightstand drawer. Shino pulled out a little box, "These sleeping pills will work just fine." Kiba just groaned as a sign for him to hurry up and Hinata thanked him and sighed in relief. Shino crushed the pills and poured it into the shakes, then stirred them up and put the lids back on.

Hinata jotted down a quick thank you note and was handed the two shakes, "Y-you have th-the dye r-ready?" Shino held up the bag; you couldn't see it, but he was smirking and was glad that he decided to help his idiot dog-loving friend. She then looked at Kiba, "D-did you g-get th-the key?"

Kiba held up the key and smiled, "that idiot dropped on the floor and didn't even notice." Hinata nodded and walked out of the room heading over to the room. She was horribly nervous and yet giddy at the same time. Hinata just wanted to see the finished result and rounded the corner in a long stride. She walked over to the room, and sweat dropped when she could hear Naruto yelling inside. She set down the milkshakes and knocked on the door twice, and then ran off and hid behind the corner. Hinata smiled when she heard the door open and Naruto yelling.

"Free Drinks!" Naruto yelled grabbing one and drinking it, "I wonder who it was from?" Sasuke just smirked as he read the little thank you and drank his own, but only out of courtesy for Hinata. Since he hated sweats, but he could just enjoy one for her. He walked back inside and locked the door, surprised that the shake was pretty good.

Hinata ran back to Kiba's and Shino's room and smiled when the two opened the door, "th-they took it."

Kiba threw his hands in the air and Akamaru pranced around Hinata as she walked in and Shino closed the door before anyone saw. "This is just too easy. This will go down in history as the greatest day in Art Academy history." Hinata giggled and sat on the floor with Akamaru and played with the little white dog. "Not only that, when the year is over I'm so going to tell the jerk we were the ones that did it."

"Will see if I let you tarnish my record of good behavior," Shino said sitting down in his desk chair.

"Th-this is s-so fun, "Hinata admitted with a smile, "I-I never th-thought p-pulling a pr-prank could f-feel l-like th-this." Though she did feel pretty bad about what she was going to do, but Sasuke wasn't very nice to her in the beginning, and even though he helped her find her way back, he didn't have to tease her for it. Sure she did trip him, but he deserved it. It's not like anyone would think she did it, even if she did confess to it; Ame said it was because Hinata looked too innocent, which was true.

"Get use to that feeling Hinata," Kiba smirked while putting his hands behind his head, "Because we will be the best pranking team ever. We are the Wolf Pack!"

"Stupid," Shino said as Kiba fell back anime style and then glared at him. "With a name like that, everyone will know it's you. If you're going to give us a team name, then make it something that no one could even bring back to us." Kiba began to do some deep thinking and tried to come up with a better name.

"T-Team Eight," Hinata smiled brightly. The two looked over at her with a confused look on their face and. She blushed and looked down at her feet, poking her fingers together, "W-well i-it wa-was eight o'clock w-when I dr-dropped o-off the dr-drinks a-and i-its s-so va-vague that it c-can't be br-brought b-back to an-anyone, really."

"I like it," Kiba said with a smile, "I really do."

"Good thinking Hinata," Shino said and fixed his glasses, "you better get back to your room. And after roll call, Kiba and I will come get you when we are going to start." Hinata nodded and quickly ran back to her room.

When the time came, the three snuck through the building and opened the dorm room, to find that the two were passed out. Naruto was half on his bed half off, and Sasuke was leaning back in his desk chair. The three got to work and Hinata had a fun time as she died the two hair; she was nice and had gotten Shino to buy some that would come out after a few days, and as they finished and were locking up Kiba pulled out a spray can. In graffiti letters he wrote the words 'Team Eight.' The three ran back to there rooms, like nothing happened. Hinata couldn't wait for morning to hit, and to see the looks on their faces.

**- (Line Break) –**

Hinata couldn't help but laugh as the two walked into the cafeteria, unlike everyone else that was strait out laughing in their faces. She did feel really sorry but the look on their faces right now just made her laugh. Kiba was next to her laughing his head off and Shino couldn't help but chuckle to himself. The three decided to play it like they knew nothing and they played it very well; Hinata was too innocent, Kiba looked too much like an idiot, and Shino was too cool for pranks.

"When I found out who did this their dead, believe it!" Naruto yelled as he sat down at his table and pouted. The laughing died down and it was just snorts and chuckles. The Sasuke fan club was upset that his dark locks had been turned a bright pink, and Sakura was a little upset since pink only looked good on her, not her Sasuke. She walked over to Naruto when Sasuke walked out. "What is it Sakura-chan?"

"Look here Naruto," she sat down across from him and looked serious, "I'm willing to 'help' you prank back the person who did this, but only because I might know who did this is and want to get her back." Naruto looked ate her in confusion and she rolled her eyes. "I know Ino did this; she was jealous of my pink hair and had to give to two other people. She was making me un-original, and she must pay." Naruto nodded and smiled big, Sakura looked over to see that Sai had heard the whole thing; she smiled, "why don't you come and help Sai?"

"Since I do already know," he smiled at them and nodded, "why not, this might be fun."

"Good," she smiled and got up, "come to this room tonight and we'll get her back," she gave them both her room number and left with a sweet smile directed to Ino.

**- (Line Break) –**

School was boring as it should be, and Hinata felt that her second day was much faster and better then her first. Even in her design class, Orochimaru praised her for her work and complimented her for bringing back a classic. Hinata was so happy that she smiled for the rest of class. In gym, she had gotten to spar Gaara, but he was much stronger then she was, and she had barely stayed in the fight. Anko was smiling like crazy and had given her a pamphlet about joining the schools new so-ed martial arts team. Hinata tucked that away and hid it from sight, not wanting anyone to know Anko _wanted_ her on the team. Lunch was very nice and it seemed that Chojuro, Gaara, Suigestu, and Hinata were now officially a table; this time there was no fights or songs about her. And the weirdest thing happened, as Sasuke walked into the cafeteria he ran into Itachi and the two just stood there. Itachi looked him over and once he saw his hair, he snorted.

Itachi Uchiha _snorted_.

And then, he stared laughing. Hinata saw people video taping the event of Itachi just laughing at his younger brother, whose face turned a bright red. The room was silent as Itachi finished laughing and smiled at his little brother. He poked his forehead with his middle and index finger, "Foolish little brother, I told you to watch your step." Soon the cafeteria came back out of the daze and continued on with their day.

The second half of the day was just as nice and Hinata right now, Hinata stood on stage with the other thirteen freshmen. Tsunade had assigned them to do a freeze frame as the photography club got a picture of each individual and then the whole group. Haku had been the leaser of the group, for only being a junior like Kankuro, but he was tall enough to look like a senior. He smiled at the group and decided that the full image would be easier to take first then the individual.

"What does this have to do with acting," Naruto glared at Tsunade who was sitting with Tobi in the audience.

She smiled softly, "To see how long you can hold your place and see if you can handle directions easily." She smirked as most of them knew she was lying through her teeth and just went with it. "Take all the time you need Haku-san." He nodded and began to set up in the middle row of the audience.

Hinata was currently in a position with her hands in the air above her head with one arm bent. She was told to look to the side and had one hip pointing more out then the other; it was very uncomfortable to stand next to Shino like that. Her position was easy compared to someone else, like Shikamaru, who was forced into a hand stand and bent his knees and looking strait at the camera. Chojuro was crotched down in a fighting position, Gaara was sitting on the ground, and his knee bent and was pulling at his collar and had a deadly look on his face. Sakura, Ino, and Karin looked like Charlie's Angels as they stood in that famous position; Sasuke stood beside them his back to the crowd and looking back at the camera like a bad boy, but with pink hair, he didn't like _that_ bad. Kiba and Naruto had one arm over the others shoulder and then held up peace signs with big smiles, but Kiba would snort at Naruto's pink hair. Shino was beside Hinata and he stood on one leg and assumed the crane position, Hinata couldn't help but giggle. On the other end, Suigestu was in a one handed hand stand and then reached up to grab a bent leg, like he was put on pause while break dances. Sai was sitting cross legged and had his hands behind his head. Last but not least Choji was in mid kick, which he had trouble keeping balance in.

"This will be going in the year book," Haku smiled and took the picture, "I hope you all smiled," Hinata blushed and realized she wasn't even looking at the camera, and Naruto and Sasuke were embarrassed that this picture was going in the year book. He grabbed his camera and walked on stage, and started and Choji's end, "Once I get the right picture, you can drop the position."

"Then hurry up," Suigestu said glaring at him.

Haku nodded and went down the line; Hinata couldn't help but giggle when she heard Suigestu fall to the floor after his shot. She waited and suddenly regretted being shy and standing on the end. She listened as Naruto groaned about having pink hair and Ino, Sakura, and Karin being mad that their individual picture was all three of them, "I couldn't split you up," was Haku's excuse ands he quickly went to the next one. It was finally down to Hinata and she was glad she was turned away form everyone, since she knew they were all looking at her. "Dear Kami Hinata," Haku smiled at her, "you look like a sex pixie." Hinata's cheeked burned a bright red and then she saw the flash of a camera. "Good," he looked at her photo," the blush made it much better." He looked up at her as she dropped the position, "You should go into modeling, and I think you have a knack for it." Hinata just stuttered out a thank you and looked down at her feet. "Thank you all and expect to see these very soon," he then walked out and of the room.

"You all did so well," Tsunade stood and walked over to them, "so we won't end today in a song." Hinata sighed in relief when no one was forced to sing, "Instead, we'll have a solo!" She smiled and went to her list; everyone was crossing their fingers and praying not to be called. "Sai," she smiled at the pale skinned boy, "the stage is yours." He smiled and took center stage as everyone sat at the far sides of the stage. He cleared his throat and motioned for the mix machine to be turned on and Kiba took drums and Gaara took guitar. (Dear Jamie by: Hello Goodbye)

_Dear Jamie I've got a letter I would like to send  
It's lacking strings of words with punctuation at the end.  
Should I trust this dialect?  
To convey the right effect?_

Dear Jamie I've got some things I'd like to set in pen  
I would have used a pencil but lead's just not permanent.  
Should I trust my printer's ink?  
To express the things I think?

[Chorus]

Every page I tried my best to think of something to contest  
With inside jokes and all the folks could have much more to say

[Verse]

Dear Jamie this envelope will represent my heart  
I'll seal it, send it off and wish it luck with its depart.  
This stamp will be every action that carry my affection  
Across the air and land and sea  
Should I trust the postage due?  
To deliver my heart to you?

[Chorus]

Every page I tried my best to think of something to contest  
With inside jokes and other folks who have much more to say  
Every page I tried my best to think of something to contest  
With inside jokes and other folks who have much more to say

Give you all I can  
Flower and a hand  
I hope this helps you see  
Signed Sincerely me.

Hinata was in slight awe as he finished, he was really good. Sai was very calm and collected as he sang and Hinata could see that everything was real now. She smiled at him and clapped softly, her eyes just gazing at him in wonder. Sai bowed to the audience and smiled when he saw Hinata just starring at him; she noticed and looked down with a blush. He chuckled to himself and took his seat and waited for class to end.

**- (And Scene) –**

**Hey everyone, I'm sorry about how off topic this chapter, it was going to be all about that prank, which would lead to more, but I got off track with the songs and the characters, sorry. I also had been reading some Saihina fan fics and I had to add it in there. Hope you like it and leave me a nice review ^^ **


	7. Too Far

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto™ or the songs used in this story.**

**I'd like to tell everyone that I am so great full for all your reviews and support.**

**- (Line Break) –**

Hinata stood in the doorway of the stage room, waiting for Sai to exit. She had remembered their little 'date' was today and Hinata couldn't keep the blush off her cheeks. Kiba and Shino offered to follow along at a safe distance, for her own protection and then she got a call from Neji saying that if anything happened he was a phone call away and was never too far. Hinata politely denied their 'services' and she reassured Neji that Sai was a nice guy that he didn't have to worry too much about. Hinata looked down at her clothes and felt a bit too causal, seeing that Sai was in black skinny jeans, black converse and a grey 'above the influence' sweatshirt left open to reveal a white t-shirt. Hinata was dressed in faded jeans and a large purple sweat shirt, with white sneakers on; she did feel that Sai had much better taste in clothes then she did. Hinata was pulled form her worry when Sai stood before her and waving his hand in front of her.

"Hinata," he smiled as he finally got her attention, "are you alright?" Hinata blushed and nodded, he stood strait, "Good, lets go 'hang out'." Hinata and Sai then walked out not noticing the others watching.

"I can not believe she said yes," Ino said with a smirk, "too bad Chojuro," she said with fake sadness while looking back at him. Chojuro just blushed and looked away, causing the three girls to laugh. "Someone has to follow them and get some pictures-"

"Yamanaka-san," they turned around to see Neji, TenTen, and Lee standing behind them, "I don't believe I heard right. You don't plan on spying on my sister do you?" Ino quickly shook her head and blushed at the site of the Hyuga. Neji smirked, "I thought as much," he looks up too see the couple walking around the corner both smiling and laughing. "We must be on our way," he walked through the group, the other seniors following, "don't spend so much time in the halls, those are the people that get pranked, Uchiha-san Uzamaki-san." He smirked as TenTen and Lee chuckled as they looked back at the pink haired duo.

"I'll get my revenge," Naruto yelled back, "And team eight will be sorry they messed with us!" He turned on his heels and stormed out, muttering things about revenge.

"I always thought the 'avenger' thing would be Sasuke's thing," Kiba said while rubbing his chin and thinking very hard.

"This isn't some kind of anime Kiba," Shino said shaking his head and walking away, "I've got homework to do, and I believe you do too." Kiba sighed and followed Shino back to their dorm room to get work done, and then for Kiba to copy that work Shino had done.

**- (Line Break) –**

Hinata and Sai walled through the outside of the campus grounds, usually in a comfortable silence. Hinata tried to make conversation, but she and Sai were both more of listeners then talkers. Hinata was about to try and suggest something, until she saw a large water fountain and ran over to it; she loved fountains and always wanted to design one. Sai smiled as he followed her as she sat on the fountain edge and looked into the clear water; she ran her hands over the cool water and smiled happily at the touch.

"Hinata," she looked over to Sai, who had pulled out his sketch book. "Do you mind if a draw you? I think it would be a great if I drew you for a little competition I want to enter." He smiled, "you'd make the perfect model."

Hinata blushed lightly and looked away, "I-I guess that w-would b-be al-alright." She listened to Sai's instructions and lied down on the fountains edge. Hinata faced the sky was her hair fell to the side and she bent one leg up and had one arm behind her head. Sai said she could close her eyes and sleep for a little, since she'd have to stay still for a while. Hinata happily declined and just watched the clouds pass by and listened to the sound of pencil hitting paper.

"Haku was right you know," Sai said softly not looking up form his sketch book, "you do make a great model." Hinata blushed lightly and thanked him, "So Hinata," he glanced up at her, "why did you agree to hang out with me. It was only a dare that you could have happily declined."

"I-I guess I-I really w-wanted t-to hang o-out with y-you," Hinata said in a soft voice and glanced over at him. "Y-you were s-so n-nice a-and I th-thought i-it would b-be fun." She shrugged and closed her eyes. Hinata began to hum a little a soft song that would play in the music box that she had in her room. Even Sai stopped his drawing and listened to the soft hum in a silent bliss; then he quickly went back to work. She opened one eyes and looked back at Sai, "w-why do y-you like to dr-draw?"

"It's always been a part of my family," he answered softly not looking up. "This is how I express myself, through my drawings," he glanced up at her and gave her a real smile, one that met his eyes, "just like how through your singing. You aren't that shy Hyuga that is younger sister to Neji. You are….Hinata, one of the greatest female singers I've heard." Hinata's face turned a dark red and she smiled at him.

"Thank y-you Sai," she said with a sweet voice, "y-you a-are a gr-great singer a-as well." After that they stayed in silence and Hinata decided that the idea of sleep sounded very good right now. She closed her eyes and soon enough, she had fallen asleep and Sai couldn't help but blush at how cute she was as she slept. He continued to sketch out the basics and decided that what Hinata was wearing, wasn't suitable to show off her real beauty. It was a long and tiring hour, but he smiled and nodded at the finished work with approval. Sai looked up at felt bad that he had to wake her up and take her to dinner; she looked awfully peaceful and just beautiful.

He walked over to her and kneeled beside her, "Hinata," he slowly shook her shoulder, "Hinata, you need to get up, before your brother comes and looks for us." He smiled and blushed as she slowly sat up and rubbed her eyes in a cute fashion. "Have a nice sleep," he smirked as she blushed a light pink, but nodded none the less. He held out his hand, "let's get to dinner," he smiled and pulled her to her feet.

"D-*yawn* Did y-you finish th-the p-picture," she asked with a smile, glancing over at his closed sketch book. Hinata wanted to see the final draft, but it seemed that Sai was having fun, not letting her see. She pouted at his smirk and looked away, "w-why can't I-I s-see i-it?"

"Because I'm a jerk," Sai teased sticking his tongue out at her. She giggled and stuck her tongue back out at him, but it looked more childish. They both laughed lightly as Sai held the door open for her and they walked to their own tables. Sai smiled at his friends as he took his seat and smirked at the glare he was getting from a few of them. "Don't be upset, we only hung out. It's not like we went on a _date_ or anything," but the way he said it, totally implied that he went on a date with Hinata and Sai liked to rub it in their faces. It's not like he cared that they hated him, this was a school built on competition and being the best; and Sai planned on being the best.

"Don't get too cocky," Suigestu smirked at him as he bit into his burger, "sunshine will be mine and I'll make sure that you don't get anywhere near her." He glanced over at Hinata's table and smiled, "And let's get real," he leaned back in his chair with a smug look on his face, "you idiots don't possibly know how to court a woman."

"Please," Sasuke scoffed and rolled his eyes at him, "if you haven't noticed, I have the women here eating out the palms of my hand and you…..all you can do is attract sea life." He smirked as he heard Suigestu growl at him, "Like I would have a problem getting any girl-"

"I don't see what's so great about Hinata," they all stopped and looked over to their blonde haired idiot. "I mean, she's cute but she's so quiet and mousy at times. I bet she's a great friend, but girl-friend? I think she'd faint before you even were able to grab her hand." It was weird, since one, Naruto couldn't see the greatness of Hinata. And two, that he was so serious and sophisticated while speaking.

Gaara rolled his eyes and shoved the cake in his hand in Naruto's face, "you're such an idiot." Gaara wasn't surprised when Naruto started yelling in a deep rage, and he wasn't surprised that he stood up and began to make a scene about it; he was surprised when there was a bowl of ice cream on his head and began to drip down his face. Naruto and a few others just laughed, and Gaara's face darkened that in a second, Suigestu had a face full of macaroni. Suigestu stood up and chucked his own piece of cake, but Gaara ducked and he even wished he hadn't.

Pein stood in the isle of the cafeteria, with cake on his face.

Everyone was deathly silent.

Except for one

Hinata couldn't help but let out a snort and tried to cover her mouth and keep back the laughs. She had saw when Gaara shoved cake into Naruto's face, and smiled thinking it was funny, then she saw how Naruto reacted, and then when Suigestu got hit; and then it all went downhill –for them- when Pein got hit in the face. Hinata thought that was even funnier, just the look on everyone's face was priceless. She looked to see that even Neji had a smirk on his face, the two shared a kind of joy for the pain of others; it was a trait that even ran through the family. Ame loved to see Hizashi's face as he watched him worry over Hinata, and Hizashi couldn't help but chuckle at the look of horror on Ame's face when she found out Neji was a player; but Hinata refused to admit it that she enjoyed others pain. Hinata regretted finding all this funny when Pein quickly jerked his head to look at her and Hinata could just read the death-threat on his face. But she was saved when Neji just let out a chuckle, and it sparked the whole table into softly laughing at him, then a full out laughing in his face; Hinata kept back her laughs and began to shrink under Pein's gaze.

"Did that hurt your damn pride, ya' prick," Hidan laughed at the orange headed male. "And I think you f*cken deserve it-" Pein quickly shut up his silver headed counterpart by shoving a bowl of mash potatoes in his face. Hidan then began to yell a string of curses and going to slam down a milk carton on his head, but Pein just side stepped and pushed Deidara in his place. Hidan smirked, still satisfied with his results.

Deidara glared at Hidan with a smirk and then all hell broke loose as he yelled those two magic words: "FOOD FIGHT!"

**- (Line Break) –**

Jiraiya stood in the ruined cafeteria, his staff holding back a few angered teens and he groaned loudly at the sight before him. There was food everywhere, even the ceiling was covered with the stuff, but luckily there was a Kami and none of the expensive music related thing in the cafeteria was even touched. These kids did have some sense to protect their only entertainment. He watched as Gai wrestled Hidan to the ground and Anko shut the college student up by shoving an apple in his mouth. Orochimaru was making death threats that if anyone got food on his clothes or in his hair, he would fail them. "So," he rubbed the back of his head as he looked around at the few students that didn't run out when it started or were too slow to get out when the staff came, "who started it?"

They all looked at one another, and decided that no one wanted to be the snitch or take the blame. Anko grinned evilly and paced around the teens, "No worry, we'll be here all night with me, and there will be no witnesses-"

Kurenai placed her hand over her crazed friend's mouth and smiled at them, "Don't mind Anko, she's crazy and doesn't know when to stop." She quickly dragged the purple haired away while scolding her. Asuma then stood before the group with a clip bored in hand and an un-lit cigarette in his mouth.

"Let me see," he glanced up at all the students, "the main freshmen are here, and the college students, a few seniors and juniors too." He sighed and checked them all off his list and then looked up and was face to face with a fidgeting, nervous, covered in food Hinata Hyuga, "I'm guessing you took no part in this-"

"She took part," Kiba said glancing her way, "she's the one who put ice cream down my shirt."

"S-sorry," Hinata said looking away with a blush, "b-but you d-did c-cover me i-in c-cake-" she was suddenly jumped by Tobi, which was become more part of her daily routine. She looked up at the college student with a blush on her cheeks, "T-Tobi-sen-senpai, pl-please g-get o-off."

"But Tobi wants to taste Hina-kouhai," he smiled happily and licked her cheek.

Let me repeat that: Tobi Uchiha, _licked_ Hinata Hyuga's cheek.

"Tobi thinks Hina-kouhai is tasty," he rubbed his cheek against the top of her head as Hinata's face turned a new shade of red and she quickly passed out in Tobi's arms.

"**Told you," **Zetsu said to himself.

Tobi began to freak out and cry, "AHHH Tobi killed Hina-kouhai!" he looked at the others for help but they just sweat dropped and Neji quickly took Hinata form his arms.

"How can you be my senpai," Neji asked shaking his head. He looked up to Asuma, "I'm going to take her back to her room," the teacher nodded and Neji took Hinata back to her room. Asuma still took note that they were there and soon dismissed all the students, but didn't notice that Sakura, Naruto, and Sai snuck away to the girl's dorm in a suspicious way.

In the dead of night, Sakura, Naruto, and Sai stood over Ino's bed, Sakura holding a pair of scissors in her hand and an evil smirk on her face. Naruto stood watch at the door and Sai was making sure that Ino's roommate was still asleep.

Just as they left, they taped on a sign on the door. It read: _Team 7_

**- (Line Break) –**

"AHHHHHHHH," every girl in the high school dorm was woken up or jumped as they head the blood curdling scream. Hinata was just getting out of the shower and zipping up her purple hooded sweatshirt, and she began to run to the origin of the scream. Hinata skidded to a stop when she saw Ino standing in her room, the door open, and she held most of her hair in her hand. It had been cut off. Hinata even cringed at the thought; she loved her long hair that she had taken so long to grow to the proper length she liked. Ino had tears in her eyes and she looked down at her long blonde locks, "I'm going to kill whoever did this!"

Hinata glanced away and saw something tapped on her door, "I-Ino-san," she said softly and took the sign off. "I-I have a guess," Ino looked over at her and paled at the sign in her hand that read _Team 7. _

Ino's face grew hot and she glared at her hair, "You know what, fine," she tossed her hair into a garbage can and tied a little cloth over what was left of her hair that made it look like a bun. "I don't need this hair to be the best, and this 'Team 7' will regret trying to mess with me." Hinata was happy that she was over her hair, but was afraid that the revenge would soon consume the school; because of what she and the others started. Hinata just gave her a nervous thumbs up and went back to her room to get her stuff and get to breakfast.

'_I hope this doesn't get too out of hand,' _Hinata thought to herself as she held her fist close to her mouth.

Oh Hinata, you have no idea how out of hand I will make this.

**- (Line Break) -**

Sasuke couldn't help but smirk at the look of Naruto's face when he saw that Sasuke was able to get all the paint out of his hair. It had taken a couple of showers and a run to the stores to get the proper shampoo, but he did it. Sadly, Naruto had no idea that the male had gotten it out and Sasuke refused to share the shampoo he got. He sat down at his table and began to eat the bowl of white rice he had gotten; he noticed that Sakura was unusually happy and kept looking back at him form her table, and not to mention that she hadn't gotten mad at Naruto at all today; it seemed suspicious.

"Hey duck butt," Suigestu smirked, "you got it back to its natural color." Sasuke merely ignored his silver haired companion and only smirk as Naruto still gapped at him.

"I think I liked it better pink," Sai said with a smile, "it _suited _you." The emotionless dark haired male could only smile at Sasuke's deep scowl and glare, "Just think about it, you and Sakura would match-" he was stopped when Ino slammed the doors open and sent a glare for Sakura, "this ought to be good."

"You little b*tch," Ino glared harder as some girls laughed and gasped at her short hair, "how dare you come into _my_ room and ruin my hair!" Sakura was standing up and just smirking as Ino marched up to her. "I never did anything to you, except being much prettier."

"Please Ino-pig," Sakura said smugly, "if it wasn't for me, you would have failed middle school-"

"If it wasn't for me forehead," Ino flicked Sakura's forehead, which has always been a soft spot for her, "you would have never discovered your inner beauty or outer. I was the one that stood up for you when we were little, I was the reason you grew your hair out and why it's in that style. I made you, I was your friend." Ino stood back with a smirk, "You think cutting my hair off is going to ruin me, oh no," she shook her head, "it will ruin you."

"Alright," Karin stood between them, trying to stop the scene. "We've all been friends since middle school, this is not the time to make an enemy," she then got really close and whispered, "and if you haven't forgotten, the Hyuga is coming up the ranks fast."

"Well that's too bad for you Sakura," Ino still glared at her and moved away form the two. "As far as I'm concerned Hinata Hyuga was the only one to come see me after I found out what you did to me." She turned and smiled at the blue haired girl, "she's a real friend unlike you. Karin," she looked at the red head wearing her regular black glasses, "you better hope she doesn't turn on you too." Ino then was about to walk away, but Hinata stood.

"I-Ino-san," she got and blushed lightly as some looked at her, since she became part of the little scene, "w-would y-you l-l-li-like to e-eat wi-with u-us?" Hinata smiled lightly and nudged Neji who just rolled his eyes and nodded to Ino with approval. Ino smiled and nodded walking over to the table and sitting down with the group. Everyone soon went back to their business and Sakura and Karin went back to their table to eat. "Th-thank y-you," Hinata said softly to Ino, who sat next to her, as she pushed over some of her breakfast, "f-for saying th-those th-things a-about m-m-me."

"It was true," she said as she picked at Hinata's tray, "not even my roommate cared." Ino looked up at her and held out her hand with a smile, "lets start over; I'm Ino Yamanaka, nice to meet you."

Hinata took her hand with a smile, "H-Hinata Hy-Hyuga, the pleasure i-is mi-mine." Hinata and Ino could hardly believe it, but the two looked at the other as a really good friend. Hinata always though Ino was more about looks, and Ino though Hinata was a bit mousy; it seemed they were both wrong. Temari and TenTen even began to like Ino, but Temari and Ino had already started a rivalry with one another only after knowing each other for about five minutes. Hinata looked away and nearly did a double as she saw Naruto and Kiba make their way to the stage. Soon a lot of people began to notice and the two couldn't help but smile at the crowd.

Naruto grabbed the microphone and smiled, "Whose ready to rock?"

"Boo," Suigestu said from his seat, "get a real singer on stage." The cafeteria chuckled a bit and Naruto just glared at the silver haired kendo star.

"That's why I'm on stage," Kiba smirked as he sat beside Naruto. They both sat on stools and each held a microphone on their hands, "we got bored with lunch and since we are the only one with enough balls to come up here and sing," he shrugged as half of the crowd just glared at him. "Even pinkie over here wanted to come up."

Naruto just glared at him with a bit of playfulness, "Your just jealous I can pull this off better then you can," the tow shared a small laugh and Hinata couldn't help but feel happy for the two, and get all warm when she saw Naruto's bright and warm smile. (Billionaire by: Travis McCoy ft Bruno Mars)

__Kiba_: I wanna be a billionaire so fricking bad  
Buy all of the things I never had  
Uh, I wanna be on the cover of Forbes magazine  
Smiling next to Oprah and the Queen_

[Chorus]  
Oh every time I close my eyes  
I see my name in shining lights  
A different city every night oh  
I swear the world better prepare  
For when Im a billionaire

Naruto_: Yeah I would have a show like Oprah  
I would be the host of, everyday Christmas  
Give Travie a wish list  
Id probably pull an Angelina and Brad Pitt  
And adopt a bunch of babies that aint never had sh-t  
Give away a few Mercedes like here lady have this  
And last but not least grant somebody their last wish  
Its been a couple months since Ive single so  
You can call me Travie Claus minus the Ho Ho  
Get it, hehe, Id probably visit where Katrina hit  
And damn sure do a lot more than FEMA did  
Yeah cant forget about me stupid  
Everywhere I go Imma have my own theme music_

[Chorus]

Oh every time I close my eyes  
I see my name in shining lights  
A different city every night oh  
I swear the world better prepare  
For when Im a billionaire  
Oh oooh oh oooh for when Im a Billionaire  
Oh oooh oh oooh for when Im a Billionaire

Naruto_: I'll be playing basketball with the President  
Dunking on his delegates  
Then Ill compliment him on his political etiquette  
Toss a couple milli in the air just for the heck of it  
But keep the fives, twentys (?) completely separate  
And yeah Ill be in a whole new tax bracket  
We in recession but let me take a crack at it  
Ill probably take whatevers left and just split it up  
So everybody that I love can have a couple bucks  
And not a single tummy around me would know what hungry was  
Eating good sleeping soundly  
I know we all have a similar dream  
Go in your pocket pull out your wallet  
And put it in the air and sing_

Kiba_: I wanna be a billionaire so fricking bad  
Buy all of the things I never had  
Uh, I wanna be on the cover of Forbes magazine  
Smiling next to Oprah and the Queen  
[Chorus]  
I wanna be a billionaire so frickin bad!_

The cafeteria clapped for the two most energetic teens and Hinata stood up and clapped the loudest and with the warmest smile ever. Her whole table soon stood for the two, and couldn't help but eye the bluenette as she stared at the brunette and once blonde; especial a certain pink haired freshmen. The two bowed and really milked all this attention they were getting and a few were jealous at the attention they were getting from the Hyuga, both Hyuga's. Hinata was about to walk up to the stage, but it seemed that a certain pink haired girl came up to her and stood before her and Ino.

Ino glared at Sakura, "What could you possible want from us?"

"Well," she said innocently, "you're still part of my band and I wanted to extend the offer to your friend," Sakura smiled sweetly and held out her hand, "I'm honored to meet Neji-senpai's little sister." Hinata sadden at the thought of only being known as Neji's 'little sister', but she shook her hand anyway. "You are a great guitarist and are…pretty enough to be part of my band." Hinata didn't know whether she was insulted or should feel complimented for her comment. "But we'd have to practice in the auditorium, I hate plying in this dingy cafeteria." Sakura looked around the place and pulled Hinata to her feet and smiled, "Come on, you and I will be the greatest friends!" Hinata was soon being pulled away by Sakura, with Karin and a reluctant Ino. Neji didn't like where this was going and motioned for the others to follow. Sasuke decided that Sakura's "offer" wasn't a good one; he took off after, bringing his table with him. And of course the college kids couldn't help but follow to see what the newest freshmen had up her sleeve.

**- (Line Break) –**

Hinata looked around the stage in awe, forgetting that it only had been a few days since she had sung in here with Chojuro; she blushed lightly when she saw the slick black guitar that was practically calling to her. Ino stood at Hinata's side knowing that whatever Sakura was going to do, wasn't something that Ino wouldn't like. She looked at Sakura, who only smiled sweetly and motioned for her to get to the drums in the back. Sakura grabbed another guitar and stood at the microphone and smiled as the others came into the theater, but she didn't see the college students sneak into the back and watched from the far back. "You ready Karin," Sakura asked and looked back at the bassist that only nodded and took a quick glance at Hinata, who tuned the guitar. Sakura looked back at Hinata, "This one is for you Hinata Hyuga."

Hinata didn't like the malice in her voice and suddenly regretted coming with Sakura. (Misery Business by: Paramore)

_I'm in the business of misery,  
Let's take it from the top.  
She's got a body like an hourglass; it's ticking like a clock.  
It's a matter of time before we all run out,  
When I thought he was mine she caught him by the mouth._

I waited eight long months,  
She finally set him free.  
I told him I couldn't lie he was the only one for me.  
Two weeks and we caught on fire,  
She's got it out for me,  
But I wear the biggest smile.

Whoa, I never meant to brag  
But I got him where I want him now.  
Whoa, it was never my intention to brag  
To steal it all away from you now.  
But God does it feel so good,  
Cause I got him where I want him now.  
And if you could then you know you would.  
It's gonna just feel so...  
It just feels so good.

Second chances they don't ever matter, people never change.  
Once a whore you're nothing more, I'm sorry, that'll never change.  
And about forgiveness, we're both supposed to have exchanged.  
I'm sorry honey, but I passed it up, now look this way.  
Well there's a million other girls who do it just like you.  
Looking as innocent as possible to get to who,  
They want and what they like it's easy if you do it right.  
Well I refuse, I refuse, I refuse!

Whoa, I never meant to brag  
But I got him where I want him now.  
Whoa, it was never my intention to brag  
To steal it all away from you now.  
But God does it feel so good,  
Cause I got him where I want him right now.  
And if you could then you know you would.  
It's gonna just feel so...  
It just feels so good.

Hinata couldn't believe what was going on. Sakura practically sang to her and not only that, she eyed Naruto with those seducing eyes. Hinata felt tears sting at her eyes as she looked away from the pink haired singer and felt her heart brake. She mentally sighed and thought it was stupid that she thought she could ever get someone like Naruto; he was so confident and she could barely talk without stuttering over her words. She looked back at Ino, who could only mouth 'I'm sorry.' Hinata tried to get over the fact and just tried to tone out Sakura, as her heart slightly ripped in half.  
_  
I watched his wildest dreams come true  
Not one of them involving you  
Just watch my wildest dreams come true  
Not one of them involving..._

Whoa, I never meant to brag  
But I got him where I want him now.

Whoa, I never meant to brag  
But I got him where I want him now.  
Whoa, it was never my intention to brag  
To steal it all away from you now.  
But God does it feel so good,  
Cause I got him where I want him now.  
And if you could then you know you would.  
It's gonna just feel so...  
It just feels so good.

The others just clapped, since not clapping would only upset Sakura more; she enjoyed it and bowed and threw a wink at Naruto, who blushed a light pink. Hinata took in a shaky breath and tried to clam herself down; she just fell for the guy and now it was taken away from her. Ino was about to go comfort the girl, but a sole clapping came from the back, and they all looked to see Pein walk out from the shadow where he and his friends hid. Sakura couldn't help but blush and fixed her ruffled skirt.

"Miss Haruno," he smiled, "you are quite good at singing, a voice of an angel really." He walked up to the stage and politely asked for the guitar in Hinata's hand; she nodded and handed him the guitar and was about to walk off stage. "Hina-kouhai," he said with a smirk, "I believe it's your turn. I'd like to play for you, if you don't mind."

"A-ah," she said with a blush, "I-I would l-li-like t-to he-hear Karin-san s-sing," she said hoping she could just get out of singing; she wasn't really in the mood.

Pein looked back at the stunned red head, "Well Miss Karin," he motioned to the microphone, "the stage is yours." He pulled the guitar off and walked over to the mix machine and Ino, Sakura, and Karin put their instrument down and moved to a microphone Karin taking the center one.

"Go speckles!" Suigestu yelled form the seats and smirked at the glare she sent him. Karin moved the microphone to her height and couldn't help but feel nervous. She has never sung in front of a crowd, only once but it was a duet with someone else; and this was her peers, she couldn't avoid them and if she chocked Suigestu would never let her live this down. She pulled at the collar of her shirt and swallowed loudly. She looked to the crowd and let out a big breath (Never had a Dream come true by Club7)

_Everybody's got something they had to leave behind  
One regret from yesterday that just seems to grow with time  
There's no use looking back or wondering  
How it could be now or might have been  
Oh this I know but still I can't find ways to let you go_

I've never had a dream come true  
Till the day that I found you  
Even though I pretend that I've moved on  
You'll always be my baby  
I never found the words to say  
You're the one I think about each day  
And I know no matter where life takes me to  
A part of me will always be with you

Somewhere in my memory  
I've lost all sense of time  
and tomorrow can never be cos yesterday is all that fills my mind  
There's no use looking back or wondering  
How it should be now or might have been  
Oh this I know but still I can't find ways to let you go

I've never had a dream come true  
Till the day that I found you  
Even though I pretend that I've moved on  
You'll always be my baby  
I never found the words to say  
You're the one I think about each day  
And I know no matter where life takes me to  
A part of me will always be

You'll always be the dream that fills my head  
Yes you will, say you will, you know you will  
Oh baby, you'll always be the one I know I'll never forget  
There's no use looking back or wondering  
Because love is a strange and funny thing  
No matter how I try and try I just can't say goodbye  
No no no no

I've never had a dream come true  
Till the day that I found you  
Even though I pretend that I've moved on  
You'll always be my baby  
I never found the words to say (words to say)  
You're the one I think about each day  
And I know no matter where life takes me to  
A part of me will always be  
A part of me will always be with you

The crowd clapped happily and Karin smiled big and brightly, fixing her glasses and blushed a light pink. Hinata clapped for her from back stage but she jumped as a hand grabbed her arm. She turned around and sighed in relief when it was only Obito, the martial arts co-coach (*), Hinata smiled and bowed to him, "W-what i-is i-it Uchiha-sensei?"

"Hyuga-san," he said softly looking down at his clip board, "I was hoping to talk to you in private, but" he chuckled lightly and rubbed the back of his head, "this is the best I'll get, huh? I wanted to talk to you about joining-"

"Obito," they both looked over to see Itachi standing behind Hinata and looking at Obito with hard eyes, "I know you and Kakashi-sensei are good friends, but don't tell me you borrowed books from him?" Obito's face light up a bright red and Hinata could feel the heat radiating off of him.

"No, no, no, no, no my little cousin," Obito forced a smile out and waved his hands in front of his face, "I just need to speak to Hyuga-san about a few things-"

"I believe she should be getting to class," Itachi then looked down at her and Hinata took it as a 'get out and let the adults talk' look and quickly ran out, right after bowing to the two. Itachi looked back at Obito as he heard the back door close. "You sick perverted man, get a girlfriend your own age."

"I don't know who shoved that stick further up your rear Ita-chan," Obito said with a pout, "but I was not hitting on a girl much younger then myself. And you," he smirked at the stoic Uchiha, "shouldn't be so jealous and possessive of the little Hyuga, you'll scare her away." Itachi just let out a grunt and walked away form Obito who only smiled in victory. "Score one for the man in goggles!" He smiled brightly and walked out, having to get to his own class; Math teacher for the junior class.

**- (Line Break) –**

Hinata sat in her Literature class and smiled as she wrote down the plot line for the story she would like to read, and the top voted one would be the class plot to the short story they were making. Hinata's story was more like a 'no love' love story. Where the girl doesn't get the guy, but she's happy in the end, but she wrote it out as more of a song then a story. She sighed and looked out the window and smiled as the light wind blew the flowers and moving the flower petals. She suddenly missed her home, Ame and Hizashi, even her own little wolf that use to visit her. Hinata missed being able to go out and work in the garden with her mother and watch as Neji tried to beat their father in a sparing match.

"Hinata," she looked over to Shino, "hand in your story." Hinata blush a light pink as Suigestu just looked at her with a smirk, holding his hand out for her paper. She muttered an apology and handed him her work and thanked Shino. "If you're already home sick," he said softly fixing his glasses, "we could catch a bus to your house this weekend."

"R-really," Hinata smiled happily, "I-I b-bet O-Okaa-san an-an-and O-Otou-san wo-would love to m-meet you a-and Ki-Kiba-kun." She thought aloud and nodded happily, "th-that sou-sounds gr-great."

"Am I invited," Suigestu smiled devilishly looking back at her, "Unless you don't want me to come…" he trailed off looking sadden.

"Of course you c-can," Hinata reassured him, feeling bad that he thought she didn't want him to come. "C-come w-with u-use i-if you l-like."

"Great," he smirked, suddenly feeling better and making Hinata feel like an idiot.

'_I'm so gullibly,' _she mentally smacked herself.

**- (Line Break) –**

Hinata panted loudly as she walked off her long run, trying not to be dead last in the regular run before the gym class actually starts. She didn't know why that her two crazy teachers were such fans of pushing the kids till they fall on the ground and pass out, but she guessed she rather not know. She pulled at her shorts that were a bit too short for her liking and followed the crowd who stood before the two crazed teachers. Hinata stood in the back along side the sophomore that went by the name Kin. Kin had very long black hair and had that look of 'don't-mess-with-me,' which Hinata understood crystal clear; her skin was a normal peach color and she had dark eyes.

"Alright my youthful students," Gai announced with a bright smile, "Today we will be playing a youthful game of dodge ball!" Hinata paled and nearly just passed out. Hinata wasn't good with this kind of stuff, sure she could do it, but she really didn't want to. Not to mention that Sakura would most likely be aiming for her. As the teams divided up, Hinata only knew a few of the students on her side. She had Kin and Gaara and a whole bunch of other juniors and sophomores. On the other side, she saw Sakura, Karin, and Lee then about one senior and a whole bunch of sophomores. She decided to play it safe by staying in the back and whenever she did get a ball, she threw it to one of the other guys that.

"Come on!" Anko yelled," I seen better throws at the grade school! Put some muscle into it and dodge for your life!" Hinata shivered at her evil smile and avoided the red rubber kick balls that best she could, nearly getting nailed in the face. She avoided a lot of the game, until it was down to her and a few of the others on her and the other team; she decided that she should at least catch them and get a few people out, but it was harder then it looked. Hinata just kept 'dodging,' or what she called not getting hit by jumping away like a scared little girl. Hinata was nearly out until a large hand caught the ball that nearly hit her and she looked up to thank the very tall junior.

"Th-thanks," she said softly with a smile and a blush. He looked down at her and gave her a nod and went on to throw the ball at the boy who had also been the one to nearly hit Hinata. On the up side Hinata did catch one and it was the one that Karin had thrown. But then was being targeted by Sakura until she was out by a throw from Kin. By the looks of it, Kin didn't like Sakura, but had a respect for her…somewhat. Hinata looked over at the boy that had come to her aid and not only was he very tall, but had spiky orange hair.

"Look out!" Hinata turned and jumped out of the way of another ball. "Pay attention Hyuga," Kin said with a glare as she threw another ball at Lee, "I like to win you know."

"S-Sorry," Hinata said with a light blush on her cheeks. She paid attention this time and saw that she had made it pretty far in the game. Gaara soon got out and then Kin, then it was herself and the tall boy against Lee and some senior that was smirking at the two. "Wh-what do w-we do," Hinata asked the large boy, "I-I'm not very g-good at th-this…." she dwindled off.

"Just stand there," he said as he positioned her right in the middle of their side of the field. "I'll do the rest," he walked off to grab a ball as Lee and the senior took aim at her.

Hinata paled slightly but couldn't take her eyes off the two that were aiming at her. "U-Uh….c-can I-I move n-now?" She was about ready to run, but the junior had told her to stay. She closed her eyes tight and waited for impact.

"Put your arms out," the junior had said and she held her arms out, but kept her eyes tightly shut. Hinata heard people yelling to her to dodge but she just waited. "And catch the ball," Hinata nodded and then opened her eyes in time to see and feel the ball come right at her and she caught it, but do to the force she fell back to the ground and landed on her bottom. She even watched as he threw the ball which ricochet both balls back into Lee and the senior. Hinata was in complete shock and looked up at the orange haired junior who just smiled at her, "Thank you for listening."

"N-No problem," she smiled and took his hand as he pulled her up with ease. She blushed lightly and bowed to him, "I-I'm Hinata Hy-Hyuga, n-nice to me-meet y-you."

He lightly bowed back, "I'm Jugo, an honor to meet a Hyuga."

"And I am Rock Lee," suddenly Lee jumped between the two with a big smile on his face. "I am amazed at your great skills of angels and the direct placement of Miss Hinata!" He looked up at Jugo with sparkles in his eyes, "How did you do it?"

"Luck," Jugo answered with a soft smile.

"Great game," Gai yelled, "now, let us go back so you can change for you're the rest of your youthful day!" He yelled proudly and marched back to the school with Lee in toe, everyone including Anko just groaned and followed along with no enthusiasm. Hinata stayed behind and just walked behind the large group and smiled when she spotted Gaara walking beside her in the corner of her eye. She slowed a bit and joined the red head, just liking the feel of walking beside him. Hinata always felt much safer around Gaara more then she did her own brother, but just being beside him also brought some kind of…..feeling that made her crave something that she didn't have.

"G-Gaara-kun," Hinata said softly looking up at him. He glanced down at her, his own way of saying that she has his attention, "d-do you e-ever fe-feel like you're m-missing so-something?" Hinata didn't get way she asked, but it had been a feeling nagging at her ever since she last heard the soft tune in her music box, she knew the song, but the voice was wrong from what she remembered. She just looked back up at him and was surprised that no one was beside her, he had stopped walking.

Gaara stood in the middle of the court, his own mind not able to wrap around the simple question. But it only brought up another question: _Was_ he missing something? His first thought would have been no, but the more it plagued his mind the more he thought maybe…there was something missing. Gaara starred into the distance and it seemed to fade away as he thought of what it could be, but as something grabbed the sleeve to his tee-shirt and he was brought back to the gym court room and Hinata standing beside him with a concerned face.

"Are y-you alright G-Gaara-kun?" she asked with great concern and slight worry. "I-I didn't m-mean to o-offend y-you in any wa-way."

"It's alright Hinata-san," he nodded and put his hand on top of her head, "do not worry yourself over me and my petty problems." He looked down at her and couldn't help but smile at her pout. "I'll wait for you." Hinata jogged over to the girls' locker room as Gaara just walked to the boys' not in much of a rush to go see the "others" at the lunch table. Gaara has been having a real problem with Suigestu ever since that one incident and whenever he saw the guy he had to keep from beating him up again. Not to mention that the Uchiha has gotten a bit more of a problem then last time, and it seems that they have all started a silent war between one another. He knew that the blue haired Hyuga may be smart, but not when it came to matters like this, she was probably clueless and didn't know that she might have a few suitors. Or, she played not knowing very well. He sighed softly and entered the loud locker room avoiding the fight that had started.

**- (Line Break) –**

"N-ne, Gaara-kun," Hinata said as she walked beside him happily with a slight bounce in her step. "H-Have you si-signed up for M-Martial arts?" he looked down at her and give a short nod and held open the door for her as they entered the cafeteria. "I-I was th-thinking o-of taking p-part," she blushed lightly and sat down beside Chojuro who was reading. "H-hello Chojuro-k-kun."

"H-hello," he smiled at her as he fixed his glasses, "hello G-Gaara-san."

"Hey," Gaara nodded at him as he sat back against his chair and let out a low growl when Suigestu took a seat at the table. "How was your day shark-bait?"

Suigestu just smirked at the red head, "Just great after sunshine invited me over this weekend." Gaara spite out his water in a comical fashion and Chojuro had ducked just in time to miss that spray. "Just a nice weekend with sunshine-"

"O-oh right," Hinata smiled brightly not really getting the meaning behind Suigestu's words, "would you two like to come along?" This time Suigestu spite out his water in a comical fashion and Gaara had smirked. "Sh-Shino and K-Kiba were go-going to come by, b-but I d-don't think O-Okaa-san and Outo-san w-will mind." Hinata smiled brightly at the other two.

Suigestu wiped his mouth, "I think they might be busy sunshine-"

"I-I'm free," Chojuro smiled.

"I'll be there," Gaara said and smirked at Suigestu, "you and I can hang out shark-bait." Suigestu and Gaara then had a lightening bolt moment and Hinata could only giggle and eat her bento.

**- (Line Break) –**

Ino sat in the back of her advisory and glared at the back of Sakura's head with a deadly aura around her. She looked over to her sleeping companion and nudged him, "Shikamaru," she whispered harshly, "I need your help-"

"No," he said dully and didn't even lift up his head, "now let me sleep troublesome women."

"You help me and I get you a key to open the door to get to the roof," she smiled as he watched him think it over.

"I'm listening," he said sitting up and stretching. He leaned back in his chair and looked at her, "what do you want?"

"Help me get back at Sakura for this," she said pointing to her new hair bun and glaring harshly. "Your smart and I'll need yours and Choji's help. I would do this myself but Sakura was still once my best friend, she'll be on to me." Shikamaru thought it over and then pulled out his phone and sent a text to someone. Ino just watched him slightly worried that he wouldn't help her and she'd be left to do this on her own. He waited a moment and he read over a text he just got. "So," she pleaded, "will you help?"

"Meet Choji and me outside the girl's dorm at ten and we'll have what you need." He gave a smirk and devilishly eyes, _'This one is for Hinata Hyuga.'_

**- Later that night-**

Ino went out the back door and smiled when she saw the two males dressed in all black just like herself and was curious at the two posters in Choji's hand. She ran over to them and gave them a grateful smile, "I owe you two big times."

"What are friends for Ino-chan," Choji smiled at her and gave a can of spray paint, "And I find this fun."

Ino smirked evilly, "I'll get my revenge now," she looked back at the two, "Come on I have a key-"

"Actually Ino," Shikamaru said, "we won't be getting back at Sakura directly, but" he smiled but it was slightly evil, "through another person." He motioned for the two to follow with a nod of his head. "Come on, we only have so long," the three nodded at one another and ran off in the directions of the cafeteria. They stood at the entrance and Shikamaru began to shake his bottle, "Hope everyone is in for a laugh in the morning."

Choji showed her the first poster, "This is the design Shikamaru come up with during dinner," Ino felt a big smile pull at her lips and then looked at the second poster. "I actually drew this one."

"Team 10," Ino asked looking at the two.

"You don't remember," Shikamaru looked up from his 'work'. "We've been best friends for about ten years now." Ino gave him a warm smile and joined him. Choji set down his posters and joined in. It has been one of the best bonding times they had, had in a long time.

**- (Line Break) –**

"No way"

"I knew she loved him, but this down-right weird"

"All respect, just gone"

"No f*cken way," Sasuke's left eye twitched rapidly as he starred at the graffiti art on the wall of the cafeteria. A lot of other people were laughing loudly, but not as loud as Kiba. "Will you shut the hell up!" He yelled back at the brown haired male with one that could kill a man. On the wall of the school was written 'Future Sakura Uchiha' in many different shades of pink and had taken up the hall wall. There were hearts everywhere and flowers to the point really girly girls wanted to throw up. Sakura was staring at it and completely mortified at the sight and how everyone now deemed her obsessed. Her face burnt red and she knew that Sasuke would never even look at her now. The 'Team 10' poster hung nicely in the tree next to the school.

Kiba just laughed harder to the point he was on the ground and holding his sides, "Or what? You gonna get your wife on me?" He kept laughing as Shino and Hinata tried to warn him to stop. "And I thought I was upset for not having a fan girl, but you can keep them!" Hinata flushed as the Uchiha got closer to the group and glaring daggers at the Inuzuka. "Hinata," he wiped his eyes, "you look paler then normal-achh" Sasuke grabbed his neck and pulled him up to his feet.

"I'm going make you regret this," Sasuke said through gritted teeth.

"A-ah Sasuke-s-san," she forced out a smile, "K-Kiba-k-kun w-was on-only l-laughing-"

"Kiba is an idiot Sasuke-san," Shino said fixing his glasses, "he doesn't know when to shut his trap and I don't think you'd want a detention on your record." Sasuke thought about it and then let go of Kiba, who fell back on his bottom. "Your welcome," Shino looked down at him, "idiot." Kiba just glared at him as Sasuke walked away. "Look at what you started," Kiba stood up and looked at him, "you have gotten the school to break out into this riot of stupidity." Hinata could only nod in agreement.

The three of them walked into the cafeteria to eat and try and find a way to stop this madness, but the angered Uchiha grabbed Suigestu's collar and dragged him to a quiet part of the school to discuss how the two will be getting revenge on the dog male and his roommate. Suigestu offered up that they at least add one more member to the group and luckily Karin had wondered into the classroom by accident. At first she thought Sasuke was going to prank Sakura but enjoyed the idea of getting Kiba and Shino. The Uchiha had been overcome by evil about this to the point were it scares me too much to write about it. Suigestu loved the idea of evil and Karin loved Sasuke so….it all worked out well in the end.

**- (Line break) –**

"AHHHHHHHH!" Screams awoke every male in the dorm building as Kiba and Shino ran out of their room and a hoard of snakes followed suit. Akamaru was held in Kiba's arms and Shino was panting, but still had time to grab his glasses off the nightstand. Kiba growled low under his breath when he saw the sign on his door that read: 'Team Hebi.'

"I told you this would get out of hand," Shino glared at him and watched as the snakes slithered out of their room and onto school grounds. "What do you propose we do now?"

"I'll tell you what we'll do," he spoke in a low and dark voice that sent chills up Akamaru's spine. "We're gonna prank the college students. Then the whole student body will cower in fear, not wanting to be the next on our list." He walked back into their room, "Come one," he said, "we gotta go tell Hinata." Shino only followed him into their room, shaking his head and knowing that this would only end up bad for them. "This will be one that no one will ever be able to top!" Kiba had gone crazy with revenge and Shino was just about ready to go crazy.

"You can't be serious," Shino asked as the two got dressed and Akamaru hid under his master's bed, now forever afraid of snakes. "Why don't you dig up your grave right now and I'll be sure to hold a funeral for you." Kiba just ignored the pale skinned male and Shino pinched the bridge of hid nose, "How can you believe this will go alright?"

"Cause," Kiba looked back at him with a smirk as he grabbed his book bag and slung it over his shoulder, "we have Hinata, and the innocent shy girl is like our out of jail card." Shino followed the boy out, locking the door behind him and groaning as Kiba walked with a confident stride. Kiba wasn't really that confident, but if he faltered for a second the bug lover would be on him faster then he could blink and it would be the end to his brilliant plan. Shino wasn't the worried about himself and the dog lover, but more of that for Hinata, who would most likely crack under pressure and would not handle interrogation well.

'_Kami send us a miracle'_

**- Later that night –**

Hinata trembled as the three stalked through the night dressed in all black. She took the front, having the best eyesight in the dark and Shino took the back; he was quick on his feet and able to warn the others if anything happened. Kiba took center since he chose to lead the group and had hid Akamaru in his coat that was also a great guard dog when needed. Hinata didn't know why she agreed to do this, but it was too late to turn back now; she had sworn she might be an adrenaline junkie. She had heard Kiba's plan and it was slightly flawed in a few ways, but Shino and Hinata had both cleaned it up while in advisory together. She found it odd that it was so easy to get into the college dorm building and that there was no security. Hinata grabbed hold of her bag tighter and swallowed a large lump in her throat, "I-I'm re-regretting th-th-this."

"So am I," Shino said as he closed the back door behind them and they walked through the empty halls. Hinata tiptoed and had the lightest footsteps that not even Akamaru could here. "If we're caught, not only will we have to suffer the wrath of the college students, but get a suspension for sneaking out after curfew."

"S-su-suspension," Hinata said mortified and stopping to look back at the two.

"Hinata," Kiba took hold of her shoulders and looked her right in the eyes, "I won't let you get suspended, even if we are caught-" he stopped when they heard something shuffle inside a room. "Hide," Kiba said as he and Shino took off but Hinata was left then in horror and felt her heart almost beat out of her chest. "Hinata," Kiba said but he took cover when a door opened to reveal a very tired looking Deidara.

"H-Hina-kouhai," he asked in a very drowsy state as he looked at the blue haired Hyuga. "What are you doing here, un? *yawn*" He just watched as she fidgeted under his gaze. "Oh," he smirked, "I know what you're up to, un." Hinata felt herself go rigid.

"Y-you d-d-do-do?"

"Un," he leaned against his door frame, "you got dared to steal something out of one of the college kid's rooms, un." He shook his head and sighed, "You need to be more quiet, un. What if someone else would have heard you? You'd be in so much trouble, un."

Hinata blushed and shrugged, "S-sorry, b-but I-I didn't kn-know how t-to g-get out o-of i-it." She was just going to play along with this or end up getting herself and the other two caught. "C-can y-you he-help me out, pl-please?" Hinata pleaded in hopes of ending this conversation.

Deidara looked back into his room, "Just wait here un," he walked back in and Hinata watched as he went through his things and pulled something out of his nightstand drawer. "Here," he handed her a small sculptor of a rabbit, "I was going to blow this up, but you can keep it I guess, un." He smiled and ruffled her hair, "now get back to your room Hina-kouhai before you get caught, un." Hinata nodded and began to walk away as Deidara closed his door and went back to bed. Hinata breathed out in relief and hid for a moment as Kiba and Shino came back to her side.

"Nice save," Kiba smiled at her, "come on we have work to do." Hinata nodded as she put the clay rabbit in her bag and followed the two towards the rooms of each student that they knew and began their "work". "This is going to be funny."

"Or horribly awful"

**- (Line Break) –**

The cafeteria was either insane, or the college students really did look that funny. The ten college students walked in with a glare as they had been wearing black t-shirts that had 'Team 8' printed on the front, baggy black jeans, and tennis shoes. But the thing that was the funniest was that they had different colored hair now. Pein had red, Konan had purple, Deidara had blue, Kisame had green, Itachi was brown, Sasori had a light lavender, Hidan's was orange, Tobi had a light indigo, and Kakuza was left with a bright lime green. Zetsu's hair was left untouched for a reason only Shino knows. Hinata had bought al of the hair dye and Kiba had saw it fit that they stick with their hair coloring theme. Hinata was regretting this more and more as even Tobi looked angry and ready to murder someone; she shrunk back in her seat and slowly eat her fruit salad.

"I will find out who did this," Pein said dangerously low, "and you will regret ever thinking about doing this." The students took their seat in the back and the cafeteria quieted down in hopes of living a bit longer. Hinata tried to go on with her day but felt someone's eyes on her, but she didn't dare look back at who it was.

'_I'm dead, I'm dead, I'm dead,' _Hinata chanted on in her head as the morning went on and throughout all of her classes she was horribly out of it and as she was leaving P.E it got worse. Hinata and gone out before Gaara, who had to stay after to talk with a teacher, and once she got outside Hinata was grabbed by the arm and pulled into the big theater room. She tried to scream but a hand clamped over her mouth and the person turned her around. She paled at the sight of Deidara and the rest of the group.

"We know you were in our dorm last night _Hina-kouhai," _Pein smirked as she blushed red.

'_This can't be god.'_

**- (End) –**

Please leave a nice review and I hope you have enjoyed ^_^.


	8. Who Is He

**So, time for the next installment of my little story.**

**Disclaimer: I don't not own Naruto™ or any of the songs in this chapter **

**- (Line Break) –**

Hinata cowered away from the teens and felt her heart beat so fast she feared it would come right out of her chest. She watched as they all just watched her intently and she tried to swallow the large lump in her throat, but it was to no use. Hinata didn't think she would have actually gotten caught, she was the innocent one, and they aren't the first ones caught right? Hinata just waited for whatever was to come next.

"So little Hina-kouhai," Pein smirked at her, "did you see anything while you were sneaking around our dorm?" Hinata was confused now. They didn't know she did it, or maybe they were playing her into admitting what they already did know. She didn't know what to say and just stood there in silence. Pein sighed, "Deidara told us you were sent on a dare to get something from our room. We know, just tell us who else you saw there."

"I-I didn't s-see anyone e-else," she said softly.

"You lying little b*tch," Hidan said with a smirk as she flinched back. "Tell us who was there!"

"Stop it Hi-kun," Tobi whined at him. "You're scaring Hina-kouhai." He looked to Hinata again and held her close, "Tobi won't let mean Hi-kun hurt you Hina-kouhai," Hinata tried to pull out of his hold but it was to no use, this guy was really strong. Tobi let her go but held her shoulders and looked her right in the eye, "Tell Tobi what Hina-kouhai saw."

Hinata couldn't look away from him and lying was not her strong point, "T-Tobi-senpai…I-I…*gulp* I did i-it."

The room was in complete silence and Hinata couldn't even breathe in fear of one of them lunging at her and ending her short lived life. The college students looked at one another and then back at her, and then back at each other again. Then Hidan began to laugh, loudly. It echoed off the walls and made the room vibrate a bit. "You've got to be f*cking kidding me. You are not the one who could prank us; you're a little kouhai, not a punk." He wiped his eyes and then looked at her, "Now seriously, tell me who I have to f*ck up."

"I-I was there to d-do this," she said feeling fainter at each word she said. Hinata tried to make them understand that it was just her, if she could keep from her two friends from getting in trouble that is all she wanted. "I-I am r-ready f-for the punishment."

"Fine," Pein said and they all looked at him, "you will be punished for this and once the real people that come out and admit it was their fault," he smirked as Hinata paled at the look from his eyes. "You will be our little _bunny_."

**(Line Break)**

Hinata would have rather been in detention then what she was forced into doing right now; they made her their bunny and not a cute one. Hinata was wearing a black halter top with a red cloud on the left breast and the top stopped under her bust. Her middle was left bare, she was also wearing a mini-skirt that was also a black color with red leggings that went to her knees, and with a pair of black heals. The kicker was that her hair was let down and she wore a pair of black bunny ears and had a little tail on her bottom. Around her neck was a black collar and on the tag were another red cloud and the word _Akatsuki _on it. Hinata's face was a bright red as she walked down the hall to the lunch room and avoided all the eye contact made at her.

"Was that Hinata Hyuga?"

"Hold crap she is smoking hot!"

"What kind of girl dresses like that for school?"

"Please tell me that she's single-"

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU WEARING!" Neji gapped at the sight at his imouto and then glared at any male that looked at her. He ran over to her and quickly put his coat around her and then a glare and scowl came to his face. "What has happened? I don't remember you ever owning these clothes and then you wear them for no reason-"

"Ni-nii-san," Hinata said softly, "I-I g-got caught." He looked at her with, what was mostly shock, Hinata sighed. "I-I was doing th-this p-prank a-and got c-caught."

Neji shook his head, "Y-You pranked somebody? But you hate hurting people that isn't either me or Otou-san. Who did you prank?" Hinata blushed and motioned for him to follow her inside the cafeteria and as they entered, Neji gapped at the sight. All the college students had kept the same pants on but all wore shirts that had a red cloud and the words 'Akatsuki' on the back. Hinata blushed bright red as Pein got up and walked over to her, since everyone was already starring and some guys were chocking on their drinks and trying to keep down nose bleeds.

Pein stood and Hinata's side and put a leash to her collar, "Bunny-kouhai has taken the blame for the reason our hair is this way. And until I get the real culprits, she will be out little hostage." He looked at her with a smirk, "right bunny-kouhai?"

Hinata swallowed loudly, "Y-yes L-Lord P-P-Pein," Hinata was on the verge of fainting until Pein pulled her along by her leash to the table, but luckily Shino stood up.

"I did it," he said walking out. "Not Hinata-chan."

"No," Kiba jumped over his table and stood at Shino's side, "I was the one who did it." He looked over at Hinata, "I'm so sorry that you had to do this-"

"Oh she still has too," Konan smiled with a bag in her hand, "but I figured it was you three." The three looked at her with confusion, "I snuck a peek at the security cameras and caught a glance of you three and that little dog. I couldn't prove you were the ones that did this," she pointed to her hair, "but I came prepared." She led the two males outside and Hinata tried to follow but Tobi had a hold of her and sat her on his lap.

"Don't worry Bunny-Kouhai," he smiled brightly, "Tobi knows that Kiba-kun and Shino-kun will be okay, promise." He cuddled Hinata close and her face was the brightest of reds since Tobi was holding her very tight and touching her bare abdomen and buried his head in to her neck. "Tobi thinks Bunny-kouhai smells nice!" That was not helping Hinata's red face and everyone around her just looked at them oddly. Then it got worse as Kiba and Shino came back in outfits just like hers, but worse. The two were shirtless, which caused loud gasps and a redder faced Hinata. Shino had a pair of butterfly wings on his back, antennas, and his black pants had a red cloud patch and wore red converse. Kiba was in the same pants and converse, but he had a dog tail and ears, and black fingerless gloves. They both also had a collar around their necks like Hinata and they were both put on a leash and being held by Konan. Everyone was looking at them and Pein took this as his moment to make a point.

"I give you the feared and team that started it all, Team 8," the group gasped and Naruto yelled a loud 'what'. The three looked away with red cheeks and Sasuke glared at the three and smashed the milk carton that was in his hand. "That's right," Pein smirked, "these are the three that colored Sasuke's and Naruto's hair a bright pink and made Itachi laugh like a maniac.

"It was funny," Itachi shrugged and went on with his lunch.

"I knew I had a reason to hate you mutt," Sasuke glared at him, "and I had a damn good reason to fill your room with snakes."

"You snake bastard!" Kiba glared at him and tried to claw out his eyes, but Konan had a tight hold on his leash and pulled it hard that it made Kiba fall back on his bottom. Suigestu started laughing and admitted to aiding Sasuke, and so did Karin. "Once I'm free, you are all dead!" Even Shino had clenched his fist tightly and had a very dark aura around him. Hinata flinched back from the two angry boys, but that made Tobi hold her tighter.

"If we're going to confess," Shikamaru said, "I was the one to paint the wall outside." Choji and Ino nodded and caused a very angry Sakura to pounce on the blonde and a fight erupted among the girls. Hinata pulled herself out of Tobi's arms and took off of the leash and ran over to Ino's aid. Hinata quickly pulled Sakura off and the two just looked at each other. Sakura had a hard glare and Hinata look determined to protect Ino. Ino got up and was about to go at Sakura, but Choji held her back. Shikamaru stepped before the two girls, "Are we done here?"

"You three are gonna pay!"

"What," Shikamaru, "are you going to cut off my ponytail?" Sakura just huffed and walked out of the room and a few of the other girls followed.

"Well that was fun un," Deidara said breaking the awkward silence and putting the leash back on Hinata, "but we have places to be, right Bunny-kouhai?" Hinata nodded but Deidara smirked at her, "Say it Bunny-kouhai."

Hinata took a deep breath, "Y-Yes L-Lord Deidara," she was then pulled out and the other members followed with Konan pulling Kiba and Shino.

"I have to say," Sai smiled lightly, "Hinata-chan looks great." A lot of other boys couldn't help but nod and Neji looked about ready to burst into flames.

"I swear to kami," he grabbed a microphone and glared at them all, "touch me sister and I will rip you to shreds!" he then stormed out of the room with a lot of the guys shaking in fear.

TenTen smirked, "This day just got better."

**(Line Break)**

The day had not gotten any better for those of Team 8, since everyone starred as they were being 'walked' by the Akatsuki who had skipped out on their classes just to be here with them. Not only that, but Sasuke and Naruto glaring daggers at them. Hinata had not seen the others in a while and she sat in Orochimaru's class. Hidan had gotten a turn with Hinata, but due to his deep hatred towards the snake like man, he let her go and went off to do….stuff. Hinata on the other hand was left to enter her class alone and they all gave her looks. Orochimaru was surprisingly impressed with Hinata for pushing the boundaries of the dress code and said that what a fashion designer is all about, pushing the limit. Hinata would have been proud if Orochimaru had used her as a model for the rest of class.

She was now walking to dinner, and this time it had been much more awkward then she could stand. Sasori had a hold of her leash and Gaara was standing on her other side and glaring daggers at his cousin. She was stuck between the two and used her hair to hide her face and held her books tight to her chest. Hinata looked up and glanced between the two red heads that seemed to be ignoring the other. She sighed softly and held her head high, "I-I only have t-to where this for t-today, right L-L-Lord Sasori?"

"Really, 'Lord'," Gaara said glaring, "you guys are disgusting."

"Yes Bunny-kohai," Sasori said ignoring Gaara, "you and your friends only have to do one more thing and then you're done." He gave her a small smile and ruffled the top of her hair. Hinata just pouted and Gaara growled loudly. "Come now cousin," Sasori smirked at him, "You'll like it too." Hinata then suddenly got a bad feeling as they entered the cafeteria and Kiba yelled for her to start running and was shut up by Konan. Sasori pulled her to the little stage and Kiba and Shino were already standing there. Kiba stood behind a light board and was forced to work them while Shino was at a music mixer.

"You'll all now get a lovely performance from the lovely Team 8," Pein announced and everyone clapped and laughed at the threes misfortunes. "Go on Bunny-kohai," he smirked at her as Sasori removed the leash off the three and walked to the table the Akatsuki had sat at and it was the closet to the group. Hinata hesitantly took the microphone in her hands and felt her knees buckle as she looked at everyone looking at her. Even the others at her table in the back were gawking at her, and so were other at other tables but Gaara was glaring at the back of his cousin's head. Hinata saw Konan mouth the name of the song she had to sing, and she shook her head but it was that or….she had to do something else. Hinata took a deep breath and was glad that Neji seemed to be running late. (I'm a Slave 4 U redone by: Glee)

_I know I may be young, but I've got feelings too. _

_And I need to do what I feel like doing. _

_So let me go and just listen. _

_All you people look at me like I'm a little girl. _

_Well did you ever think it be okay for me to step into this world. _

_Always saying little girl don't step into the club. _

_Well I'm just tryin' to find out why cause dancing's what I love. _

_Get it get it, get it get it (WHOOOA) _

_Get it get it, get it get it (WHOOOOOA)(Do you like it) _

_Get it get it, get it get it (OOOHHHH)(This feels good) _

_I know I may come off quiet, I may come off shy. _

_But I feel like talking, feel like dancing when I see this guy. _

_What's practical is logical. What the hell, who cares? _

_All I know is I'm so happy when you're dancing there. _

_I'm a slave for you. I cannot hold it; I cannot control it. _

_I'm a slave for you. I won't deny it; I'm not trying to hide it. _

_Baby, don't you wanna, dance upon me, _

_(I just wanna dance next to you) _

_To another time and place. _

_Baby, don't you wanna, dance upon me, _

_(Are you ready) _

_Leaving behind my name, my age. _

_(Lets go) _

_(Like that) _

_(You like it) _

_(Now watch me) _

_Get it get it, get it get it (WHOOOA) _

_Get it get it, get it get it (WHOOOOOA) _

_Get it get it, get it get it (OOOHHHH) _

_[Panting] _

_I really wanna dance, tonight with you. _

_(I just can't help myself) _

_I really wanna do what you want me to. _

_(I just feel I let myself go) _

_I really wanna dance, tonight with you. _

_(Wanna see you move) _

_I really wanna do what you want me to. _

_(Uh Uh Uh) _

_Baby, don't you wanna, dance upon me, _

_(I just wanna dance next to you) _

_To another time and place. _

_Baby, don't you wanna, dance upon me, _

_(Are you ready) _

_Leaving behind my name, my age. _

_I'm a slave for you. (Take that) I cannot hold it; I cannot control it. _

_I'm a slave (It just feels right) for you. (It just feels good) _

_I won't deny it; I'm not trying to hide it. (Baby) _

_Get it get it, get it get it (WHOOOA) _

_Get it get it, get it get it (WHOOOOOA) _

_Get it get it, get it get it (OOOHHHH) _

_[Panting] _

_Get it get it, get it get it (WHOOOA) _

_Get it get it, get it get it (WHOOOOOA) _

_Get it get it, get it get it (OOOHHHH) _

_[Panting] _

_I'm a slave for you. (Here we go now) _

_I cannot hold it; I cannot control it. _

_I'm a slave for you. (Here we go) I won't deny it, (Yeah) _

_I'm not trying to hide it. _

_(Like that)_

Hinata felt the dark blush on her face grow and she quickly put the microphone back on the stand and bent her head low so she didn't have to look at anyone. The cafeteria was cheering loudly and in truth everyone loved it and almost every guy was drooling over her and the girls over Hinata's two best friends; she grabbed the end of her skirt and held it tightly in her hands. Kiba came to her side and so did Shino and they made sure she was okay and that she wasn't going to faint on the spot. Hinata just wanted to die at the moment at all the cat calls, wolf whistles, and the regular cheering; but she couldn't handle it anymore and she couldn't faint, especially when she really needed it. She prayed that Neji wouldn't walk in and see her like this and then felt an arm around her shoulders and she went stiff.

Kiba and Shino had been pulled away by Konan who was happily held them by their leash and Pein was the one with his arm around her. She pulled at her collar and followed him off the stage and forcibly sat on his lap. "You did so good bunny-kouhai," he smiled at her seductively; "too bad you can't do that on your own huh?" Pein smirked as she blushed and avoided eye contact with him, but he put his hand under her chin and forced her to look at him, "Now bunny-kouhai, no need to be scared-" he was cut off as Tobi grabbed his hand and moved it away from the girl's face.

"Tobi thinks Pein has made his point and should leave her alone," this was that different Tobi again and Hinata shrunk back even though his glare was directed at the orange haired male. Pein just gave a low growl under his breath but he did leave Hinata alone and began to eat. Tobi smiled at her, "You okay Bunny-kouhai?" Hinata gave a quick nod, not wanting to start conflict between the males and the one female. She looked over at the two males that had to sit on the floor beside Konan, who happily gave Kiba scraps like he was a dog, and Shino took advantage of the moment and talked to Zetsu about something Hinata couldn't hear. Deidara was feeding Hinata some of his lunch for a while, until she rejected some, stating she was full.

"So Bunny-kouhai," Itachi said and it was very odd to hear him use the nickname, "was it truly you three that did it?"

"Yeah," Kiba said from the floor, "why? You upset that someone like us could do it?"

"Yeah," Hidan said, "when I think of a f*cken prankster I think of the blonde haired b*stard not the quiet Hyuga over here," he smirked.

"It does seem a bit out of the ordinary why would, of all people, would do something like this," Shino said fixing his glasses and looking up at Konan, "is it alright if I stand Lady Konan?"

"Of course you can my little butterfly," she smiled at him with a blush as Shino secretly rolled his eyes. He stood up and Konan looked over as Kiba tried to stand she pulled him back down and smirked when he glared at her, "you didn't ask puppy-chow." Kiba glared and would have rather have sat there then call her 'Lady Konan'. Konan only shrugged as she went back to eating as Shino stood with his arms crossed over his chest.

"C-can I go n-now," Hinata asked lightly as she shifted in Pein's lap uncomfortably. "I-I have homework t-to get d-done and I-I c-can't d-do it on your l-lap….L-Lord Pein….." she said softly.

Pein smirked and was about to reject the offer, but the long haired boy come up to his table. "Hinata-san," she looked up and nearly cheered for joy as Haku stood before them. "I must be taking you to see your brother… oh and Lady Tsuande wanted to see Kiba-san and Shino-san about some school classes." The three quickly undid their leashes and ran to the boy like they're lives depended on it….which it kind of did.

"Bye," Kiba said and dragged them all out of the cafeteria. Once the doors closed behind them Kiba ripped off the collar and threw it to the ground. "OH MY KAMI I'M GOING TO KILL SOMEONE!" he panted loudly and glared at the ground tight, "Why did you have to get caught Hinata!" Kiba instantly regretted yelling as Hinata began to whimper like a puppy and look down at the ground. Shino and Haku both glared at him, "Hinata, I'm sorry….please don't be sad." He touches her shoulder and made her look at him, "it's not your fault its mine. I shouldn't have pushed you to do it." Hinata blushed and smiled at him and then hugged him, which made Kiba blush since he could feel her…..chest against his own.

"I was being serious about Lady Tsunade needed to see you," Haku said breaking the moment, "she's getting impatient." Shino and Kiba nodded and went off to Tsunade, who really called them down to take pictures and black mail them and make a few extra bucks by selling them to the fan-girls. Haku smiled and waved them off and looked at Hinata, "I just had to get you out of there."

"Th-thank you s-so much Haku-san," she smiled lightly and wrapped her arms around herself to keep warm. She smiled and blushed as Haku put his sweater around her, "y-you're too kind." He just gave a soft smile and he offered to walk her back to her dorm since it was getting dark and he needed to get back to his own dorm before curfew. Hinata accepted the offer and they walked in silence back to the girl's dorms. She was glad that the male had been so nice to take her home, and keep her warm since she was freezing half to death. Hinata looked at the male and took the moment and noticed that the male was very….feminine looking but not in an overbearing way. She actually thought that it made him a bit more attractive since he had such soft features. She smiled lightly at him and to her dismay he caught her stare and they made awkward eye contact. Hinata blushed a new shade of red as Haku just looked at her in a confused matter way.

"Is something wrong Hinata-san," he asked softly as they stood outside the girl's dorm room. She felt her palms get sweaty and her throat was getting very dry. He only laughed at her nervousness and then just ruffled her hair lightly. "You're too cute sometimes," Hinata just pouted and watched as the male walked off back to the male's dorm rooms. Hinata just sighed and entered the dorm and walked to her room. She was ready to get out of the clothes she was forced to wear and put on a really big shirt and loose fitting sweat pants then go to bed. When she went to grab her keys out of her pocket, she remembered that they were in her pants pocket and she had left her pants with Konan when she had to change. She mentally groaned and hit her head against the door and felt panic set in. She put her back against the door and just slid to the ground and just sat there; she pulled her knees close to her chest and lied her head on her knees and tried to think of something, think of anything that could get her into her room. As she sat there Hinata heard footsteps coming her way and she looked up to see that the red head Karin was walking into the building and looked over to see her. Hinata felt her face get hot and Karin just groaned and walked over to her.

"You okay," the red head asked lightly while Hinata quickly got to her feet and nodded. Karin just looked at her, "You forgot your key to your dorm huh?" Hinata nodded, obviously ashamed in herself and her pride was hit hard. Karin sighed and looked at her watch, "Come on Hinata," she began to walk away. Hinata just stood there in confusion and Karin stopped and looked back at her, "you'll stay with me for the night okay?" Hinata went a bit wide eyed and just starred at her. Karin smirked, "I know it seems out of character for me to offer this, but I'm not that much of a cold hearted b*tch." She motioned for Hinata to follow again, "I have no roommate so I've got a free bed in my dorm. Now let's go," Hinata smiled lightly and followed the girl up to the fourth floor.

"Th-thank you K-Karin-san," Hinata smiled as she stood beside her in the elevator.

"Call me Karin," she smiled back at Hinata, "and it's no problem, letting me sing was enough." She blushed a bit, "Sakura never lets me take the lead in singing, but thanks to you everyone knows that I don't just play a bass." Hinata smiled a bit and complimented her on her singing. Karin scoffed, "You're too nice Hinata I mean it's unreal." Hinata just blushed and poked her forefingers together, "You sticking up for Ino like that, and the way you told Sasuke-kun off since his hair cut does look like a chicken's ass," she gave a dreamy sigh, "but he's just too cute sometimes." Hinata just giggled at a love-struck Karin had her own blush. They exited the elevator and Karin led her down the hall to her room and let Hinata in first. The room was nice, and Hinata had to say that the girl had a great view of the campus. Karin went into her dresser and then tossed Hinata a pair of sweat pants and a large t-shirt, "This should fit you, since you and I seem to not have the same body type," she smirked as Hinata's face went a light pink she looked down at herself. Hinata turned away from Karin as they both changed into night clothes and then she crawled into the empty bed, "Night Hinata."

"N-Night," Hinata said happy that she would get to sleep in a bed and that she may have made a new friend.

**(Line Break)**

The next morning was awkward since Hinata, Kiba, and Shino were still in the same clothes since even Shino and Kiba were locked out and bunked with Shikamaru and Choji. The three marched into the college dorm room, and by march, it means that Kiba and Shino made a barricade around Hinata since any male they passed looked at her like she was prey and Hinata was about ready to run out in pure fear. They were able to get Konan's room number and ran to her room as to get their things. Konan luckily was just leaving her dorm as they ran down the hall and she just laughed as she still saw them in their uniforms. She teased them a bit with a mocking curious voice and asked them if they still wanted to be their pets, but Kiba barked out his demands and she gladly gave them back their clothes and keys. Hinata insisted that they return the clothes and accessories but Konan said she didn't want them so it was theirs to keep. Hinata just nodded and bowed while thanking her and then ran back to her dorm the other two following suit.

Once changed into normal and decent clothes they returned to the cafeteria and went to their respected tables, but Neji was beyond shocked to see that Hinata still wore the collar around her neck with the Akatsuki tag. He nearly blew a casket when he saw it and Hinata just blushed and laughed a bit at his reaction. Hinata really liked the collar and she assumed that the group must have spent a lot on the clothes and specific dog tags that were red and cloud shaped, so why not get some good use out of them. Neji was again going to argue his case, but it seemed that TenTen and Temari did not want to hear another word on the subject. Hinata also returned Haku's jacket and thanked him once more, and then asked Lee that he teach her how he trains to run faster since that is something she really needed to work on.

Hinata looked to Neji after they all had finished breakfast and spoke in a soft voice, "I-I invited a-a few fr-friends over th-this w-week end, to g-go swimming. I-Is that o-okay?" She gave a nervous smile as he thought this information over. He gave an approving nod and she thanked him and then turned to the others at the table, "W-want to come b-by my house f-for an s-swim party?"

"Hella yes," Temari smiled and gave a thumbs up, and Kankuro gave a nod.

"I would love to attend," Haku thanked her and smiled lightly.

"So gonna be there," TenTen smiled brightly.

"Of course I would love to attend!" Lee shouted with great power that it nearly blew Neji back.

Hinata just smiled and clapped her hands together, "O-oh this w-will be fun."

"Hey Hinata-chan," Ino walked up to the table happily, "Walk to class with me, I have girl things to talk to you about." Hinata nodded and waved goodbye to the others as she got up and followed Ino out of the cafeteria with her bag over her shoulder. "So Hinata-chan," Ino looked to her, "I got word that you are pretty close to the college kids, right?" Hinata blushed and held the dog tag between her fore finger and thumb; she nodded thinking that they were pretty close. "I need a favor," she smiled and Hinata opened the door for the two, "thanks but anyway." She spoke kind of with her hands at the moment, "I need that blonde haired guy that everyone thinks is what I would look like if I were a man," she giggled a bit, "I need him to be my model for my photograph project." She held out her camera and a cheesy smile, "I have to admit that if I were to look like that as a man, I'm god-damn dreamy," she let out a giggle that it made Hinata smile, "so can you help me?"

"A-anything Ino-chan," Hinata smiled and then was pulled into a bear hug. Once let go she smiled and blushed at Ino, "th-this weekend, i-if you want, I-I'm having a f-few friends o-over for a s-swimming w-want to come?" Ino squealed and said that she would be there without a doubt. Hinata just smiled and told Ino that it would be this weekend and she couldn't wait to see her there. They soon parted ways and Hinata went into her literature class while Ino went to her Algebra class. Hinata sat back in her desk and just wanted to relax she wasn't really in the mood to pay attention and learn since she loved to learn. She knew that this day was going to drag on.

**(Line Break)**

If Hinata knew the consequence of inviting her newest friend Ino, she would have avoided it. The 'Hyuga Pool Party' was going all around the school and Hinata could feel that scolding she was going to get from Ame, Hizashi, and even Neji; it was not pretty. The cool thing was that Hinata was the most popular girl at school at the moment and everyone was planning on bringing assorted foods, drinks, and someone was going to bring a karaoke machine. Maybe she could get away with this; she was innocent enough to blame Neji for everything and he wouldn't be mad at her. But as she sat on the stage and watched Shikamaru and Shino play out a dual with wooden swords…the idea was becoming less realistic. Not to mention that she was sure that the 'Akatsuki' found out and wanted to crash it; she's been avoiding the group of young adults since the start of the day. Did she forget to mention that Sakura was going, with Naruto as her date? Yep, nothing made Hinata feel better than that piece of fact.

"Hyuga-san," Tsunade called from her seat in the audience, "how about you and….the man with white hair."

"I have a name lady," Suigestu glared as he went to center stage, "maybe you should learn it." Hinata walked up and stood about two feet from the male and looked to her sensei for more instruction.

"Whatever," Tsuande waved her hand not really caring, "okay…I need some drama…" she thought for a moment, "Yes; I want to see the beautiful heiress trying to convince the gang member to stay with her." Hinata blushed a bit and Suigestu only smirked, "And…action!"

Suigestu turned to Hinata with a serious face and crossed his hands over his chest, "Well, you wanted to tell me something?"

Hinata bite her lip lightly and looked away, bringing her hands to mouth, "It's just…you said…." She looked up at him, "you told me we'd be together forever…a-and…" she trailed off. If Hinata was to name her favorite things, acting was one of them. Ame said that she had a gift for being able to get away with a lie and that led to being an actor. And Hinata could play the innocent lover anytime.

"Listen here princess," he said harshly and Hinata flinched back a bit, "I chose the life I wanted and you," he poked her forehead, "were unfortunate enough to get thrown into it." He turned away, "Sorry, but this is it."

"I'm bored," Tsuande yelled from her seat, "give me something interesting."

Hinata thought quickly and the only idea she got…well she was going to regret it later. Hinata let herself start to cry, "Then what about that night!" Everyone in the room paled at what was just said and Suigestu felt his body tense, for the scene and from trying to keep from laughing at Hinata's red face. She looked at the ground, "I-I gave you everything….I can never go back to my family…to my life…a-and I turned down the man I had always loved since I thought you and I could be more!" Hinata held her body as she cried mostly fake tears and sobs but she knew it looked real. Hinata didn't want to gloat but she deserved an emmy right about now.

"It…it was just a night-"

"It was not just a night!" Hinata said glaring at him. Ino, Sakura, Karin, and even Tsunade began to tear up since it looked like an actual soap opera. All the guys were getting kind of bored and jealous. "I'm pregnant!" That got everyone's attention. Tsuande was completely entranced with the scene but the student teacher sitting beside her was less interested in it and looked to have a tight grip on the pen in their hand.

Suigestu turned around and looked at her, "Pr-Pregnant…" Hinata nodded and he walked back up to her. He lightly held her shoulders, looking deep into her eyes. "M-Mine?" She gave a light smile and nodded once more. "Princess," he gave a light smile and held her in his arms, "I want to stay with you…but I made a pact with them," he looked down at her and saw her sad face. Suigestu had to admit that she was a great actress since he was about ready to get a nose bleed any second. "I promise," he used one hand to caress her cheek, "I'll come back for you once I finish this business."

"Please," she pleaded, "don't go…let me come with you at least."

Suigestu laughed lightly, "I can't let you get hurt, you or my child." He pressed his forehead against hers and Hinata began to feel a bit faint; even if he was acting it was making her blush. "Promise to wait for me," he looked into her eyes and Hinata gave out a breathy 'I will' and Suigestu pulled her a bit closer to him; oh yes, he was going to take advantage of this moment.

But his plan failed.

"Oh cut," Tsunade stood up and clapped with tears in her eyes, "that was so perfect! Why do I need to teach you?" The others girls of the class clapped and Hinata quickly jumped back away from Suigestu that the male nearly fell foreword. "How did you like it Uchiha-san," she looked over at Tobi who was sitting next to her and taking notes. Tobi didn't look very happy so he just shrugged his shoulders and kept going with his notes. Tsunade brushed it off, "Okay, let's see a man on the brink of death in his cell, Mister Inuzuka, and the doctor trying to save him…you the red head." Karin and Kiba got into position as Hinata went back to her spot and took her seat again.

"Nice acting," Sasuke commented as he sat about five feet from her, "almost thought it was real."

"Well th-thank you," she nodded to him.

"You never stutter when you act," he smirked, "why is that?"

"O-Oh," Hinata was a bit shocked that she never noticed that the fact was true, "I d-don't know w-why," she smiled lightly.

"hn," he said back it seemed that the conversation was then dropped. "You shouldn't be so trusting," he said looking over at her, "it will get you in trouble."

"H-how," Hinata did understand what he meant, but she was a school, with students and staff. It was not like she was in the city walking along-side a stranger.

"Tobi, my cousin," he said lightly so that he wouldn't hear. "Don't let him get too close to you." He saw the confusion on his face and sighed, "He may seem like nothing but a goofy dobe, but that is just one side of him," he looked very serious, "the other side is a possessive, power hunger, lunatic that would do anything to get what he wants." Hinata was shocked, since Tobi didn't look very bright to be something like that, "I'm warning you, be careful."

"O-Okay Sasuke-san," she nodded and went back to watching the scene before her. But in the back of her mind, the information began to bother her since she believed in Sasuke; Hinata remembered all those times that Tobi seemed to be a bit off. All those times his grip was a bit tighter when he held her, those conversations that led to him claiming her, or how when she thought he was teasing, a smirk came to his face and his one red eye had an evil look to it. She gripped the fabric of her jacket sleeve a bit tighter in her hands as a sudden thought came to her mind. She remember what Sai had spoken to her, that everyone here had a high standing in power and were not to be messed with or taken lightly, but he also said that making the right friends could get one ahead. Was that all Tobi was doing? He was of the Uchiha family, a close cousin to the main house, and Hinata was the same relation to the main house of the Hyuga clan. She couldn't help but feel a bit…used, but then again, Tobi had not tried to sway her in a certain direction. He was actually very nice to her and protected her a bit, but it was still so early in the year and Hinata felt that she was better safe than sorry. She should be more wary of the male, maybe all the males. But she just couldn't assume that Sasuke was right either maybe he was just jealous that she was getting more attention from his family than he was.

"Hyuga-san," Tsunade called from her seat, "Tobi-san would like to talk to you about something at the moment, an evaluation of sorts." She got to her feet and walked over to the stage, "Once you're done with him come and join us for a look into Shakespeare." Hinata nodded but Sasuke grabbed her arm and held her in place. "Uchiha-san," Tsunade looked at them and so did everyone else, "is there something that you need to tell her?" Sasuke thought for a moment and then gave a nod and Hinata felt her eyes get a bit bigger. Tsuande sighed, "Make it quick and then get over here." She turned away from the two and got the others attention.

"Did you not just listen to me," Sasuke whispered out harshly to her, "I said keep away from him."

"I-I have to go talk t-to him," she defended and pulled her arm out of his grip. "What a-am I going t-to do? J-just i-ignore her c-command?" Sasuke sighed and with that Hinata walked over to where Tobi sat. She shyly stood before him and watched as was still writing things down. "Y-yes Tobi-sensei…" she said lightly and once he looked up at her she felt herself her go stiff. There were the eyes that had frightened her so much; he wasn't the hyper child anymore, but a very serious and scary adult. Hinata gulped lightly which made the male smirk.

"What is it Bunny-kouhai," he said in a smooth velvety voice that nearly made her melt, "are you frightened by me?" She just looked at him and soon her eyes were full of fear as he lightly caressed her face with his hand, "How rude Bunny-kouhai, after all those times I helped you."

"I-I'm so-sorry," the words stumbled out of her mouth as her eyes brimmed with fearful tears of what he was going to do. Never had she felt so frightened before, "p-please…" she closed her eyes tight and fought back the tears, "c-can I go?"

"Bunny-kouhai," he said lightly that Hinata looked at him. Tobi gingerly wiped the tears off her face, "do not be frightened. I just wanted to say that you are very good actress," he smiled. "I think you need to get your talent out there," Tobi handed her a slip of paper, "this is a number that you should call up if you ever want to get a start in acting." He suddenly smiled brightly, "Tobi wishes you the best of luck Bunny-kouhai~!" Hinata nodded and walked away not sure if she should be worried or just glad that she got away from him.

Tobi on the other hand began to speak under his breath; he held his head as he looked at his feet, "Leave Tobi alone….leave him alone…" The voice suddenly shifted, "Oh shut up and stop talking to yourself moron. I'm not the fake, Tobi is the fake. My name is Madara Uchiha why can't I be just Madara." The voice shifted once more to a bubblier voice that was sad, "Tobi is nicer, Tobi can feel emotions, Tobi can make Hinata-chan feel safe in his arms, and Madara only scares her away." A glare came to his face and Madara spoke, "I'll make her love me, she can love just like she could Tobi-"

His eyes became innocent once more, "No, Madara is too scary. Tobi is right, only Tobi can find love….only Tobi."

**(End)**

**Sorry for the long wait and the rushed chapter, but I don't want to drag on with too much fluff. **

**Hope this was worth it and I'll get started on the next one right away. Ja Ne.**


	9. The Party PtI

**Here is the one we've all been waiting for, Hinata's get together that had turned into a big party. Let's see how the she gets out of this one.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto™ or the songs used in this fan-fiction.**

**(Line Break)**

Hinata sat in the car as Neji was scolding her as he drove. Like she had feared Neji got word of this huge party and he told Hinata that they were going home right after school. Hinata was forced by Neji to call in and tell them that she and Neji were coming home. Ame and Hizashi were both excited on having the two come home and Hinata was unable to disappoint them; she only forced a light laugh as Ame decided to make their favorite foods. Now Neji was making her feel guilty as he drove and she only apologized multiple times for what she had done wrong. She was about ready to cry for how bad she felt about the whole thing but Neji stopped scolding her and they just rode in silence. Hinata dried her unshed tears as the radio filled the void of talking and she took a deep breath.

"H-How m-much tr-tr-trouble w-will I g-get in?"

"I don't know," he said lightly as he turned onto a very empty back-road that led to where most of the Hyuga family resided. "I don't know how you'll explain to everyone that there is no party."

"I-I didn't w-want a party…" she muttered under her breath, "I-I just wanted m-my friends o-over t-to swim." She crossed her arms over her chest and sat back in the seat. She watched as the scenery went by in a blur that it made her head hurt and almost made her nauseas. Hinata looked back over to Neji, "I-If I do th-that…e-everyone w-will hate me."

"No one is going to hate you," he said back as he turned onto the manor. "They'll get over it." Neji slide his I.D card over the scanner and entered the manor through the large gates. Hinata felt her palm get sweaty as they got closer to the manor and she was sure that her heart was going to break through her rib cage. There in front of her home stood Hizashi and Ame; they had not even changed since she last remembered and had the biggest smiles on their faces as the car came to a stop. "Just be cool okay," Neji said as he turned off the car and then exited and opened his arms up for Ame to hug him.

Hinata breathed heavily and then opened her door and stepped out. She forced a smile as Ame gushed over her and held her in a tight hug with a vice grip. Hinata just kept smiling and hoping that the word 'guilt' was not printed right on her forehead. Ame just talked on and on about how much the two had missed the two and ushered them for a nice meal and some good catching up. Hizashi was even praising her on how all he heard was good news about her and it made Hinata sweat. Neji signaled for her to not talk, but the message wasn't getting across. Hinata began to ramble when she was asked simple questions about school that made Hizashi suspicious and Neji began to sweat under his collar. Ame was oblivious to everything as she cooked and had her back to the three at the table. Hinata finally stopped talking as she caught her breath and Neji quickly jumped in.

"So," he grabbed his father's attention, "what do we have planned for our weekend?"

"Actually," Hizashi spoke in almost a sad voice, "your mother and I wish you would have called a bit sooner." Neji and Hinata both looked to him with interest. "I already planned to be at the Hyuga main house to help your uncle with the business, and then stay for a very big meeting."

"And I promised Yuki I'd go shopping with her and your cousin Hanabi," Ame smiled happily as she set down plates of sushi for them. "I'd invite you two to come, but I figured you guys would like to relax." Hinata looked to Neji, but he kept his uncaring mask on. "We'll be home late, but if you two are still up, we can all watch a movie together." Ame sang in a happy voice. Hinata did her own happy dance in her head; she was not going to end up a loser! Hinata contained her inner joy though or she would give away that she has done something very bad. Hinata quickly stuffed some sushi into her mouth to make sure she didn't talk. "You guys going to be okay alone at home?"

"I think we can manage," Neji smirked as he just sat back in his seat.

Hinata nodded, "W-We'll be peachy," she smiled back at them with a blush staining her cheeks. The two adults just nodded and smiled and they all continued with their small talk with Hinata acting much chipper than before. She instantly calmed down since she was practically off the hook. Ame and Hizashi decided to head off to the main house to have a meeting with Hiashi and Yuki about business. Ame wanted to allow Hanabi, cousin to Hinata and Neji, to go over and talk to the two but Hiashi informed her that Hanabi was off at a sleep over with some other friends. Hanabi Hyuga was heir to the Hyuga clan and an eleven year old preteen that was very mature for her age. Hinata had met her during the holidays and loved to compliment and even dress up the girl. Neji was indifferent about her. Hinata waved as they pulled out of the driveway and then closed and locked the door. She looked over to Neji, who was leaning against the wall, "So…what n-now?"

"I'm going to make a few calls," he said with a sigh, "and I'm only doing this to make sure that you don't become a loser."

"Thank y-you Aniki," she smiled lightly and Neji couldn't help but just give a light smile back. "I-Is there a-anything I can do to h-help?"

"Yeah…." Neji said while standing straight, "I can't believe I'm saying this, but give Itachi a call. Make sure him and all his peers show up."

"W-why?" Hinata asked a bit put off of the idea.

"We need cool at this party Imouto," he said pulling out his phone, "and, as much as I hate saying it, they are cool."

Hinata nodded and while Neji walked off while making a call, she sat down on her sofa and pulled out her own cell. She slowly went through her contacts and pressed call on Itachi's name. Hinata was unsure to why his number was even in her phone, but she did recall that she knew Itachi long before she attended the school; so it must have been a really long time ago. She took a deep breath as she pressed the phone against her ear and listened to it ring.

"_Hello?" _

"U-Uh…I-Itachi-senpai, this i-is Hinata."

"_Bunny-kouhai…what can I do for you?"_

Hinata was still unsure on why he still called her that. "I-I wanted to be s-sure that you are c-coming to the….party…"

"_I wasn't planning on it," _his voice was calm and she could feel the 'cool'. _"But if you would like me to come…I'd be happy to."_

"I-I would r-rather like i-it if you and the other 'A-Akatsuki' came," she gave a light smile. "I-I don't want t-to leave anyone o-out."

"_I don't think them not getting an invite would stop them from coming," _he chuckled lightly and Hinata blushed. _"We'll be there Bunny-kouhai, don't you worry about that." _

"O-Okay," on that note they gave small goodbyes and Hinata hung up the phone and sunk in her seat. She pocketed her phone and then watched as Neji came back in with his phone between his head and shoulder and was writing down things on a notepad; he was talking to someone and giving very specific details. Hinata watched as he paced the room and then she walked back into the hallway and his voice slowly faded away. She let out her held breath and picked up her phone again and as she was just about to listen to her music, her phone began to ring. Hinata looked at the caller I.D and blinked at the number that appeared. She answered it, "H-Hello?"

"_H-Hey Hinata-chan," _Hinata smiled at the sound of the voice; it was Chojuro. _"S-sorry for suddenly c-calling." _

"I-it's fine Ch-Chojuro-kun," she smiled as she sat back on the couch.

"_I-I was just w-wondering about th-this get together a-at your h-home. Do I n-need to br-bring anything?" _

"Just y-yourself," she smiled and laughed lightly at her lame joke. Chojuro laughed along with her and they enjoyed light conversation and Hinata accidently mentioned to him that they had a really nice pool and hot tub. That was a bad move. Hinata and Chojuro said their goodbyes and Hinata decided to go and check out her social page online. She smiled when she saw that Chojuro's update read: 'Can't wait for hot tub party tomorrow ' she giggled and 'liked' the status. She didn't realize it, but a lot of people were 'friends' with Chojuro and they all saw the post. Hinata then went to bore herself on other internet site until Neji came in with a slight glare.

"Who did you tell?"

"W-what?" she looked back at him.

"I got a text from TenTen asking what swimsuit you are wearing since she doesn't want to clash with you."

"U-Uh oh…" she bit her lip and closed her laptop. "I-I didn't mean to!" She jumped out of her seat and looked about ready to cry, "I-I'm s-sorry for r-ruining e-everything," she began to tear up and sniffled back unshed tears. Neji sighed and covered his eyes and tried to get rid of that guilt that was building up in his gut; he looked at her again and saw that she was looking at him with her big watery eyes. Sometimes he wished that he could not just turn into putty in her hands so easily.

"Just…just stop talking about the party okay?" She nodded and smiled lightly as he patted her head, "How about you make sure that the house is clean enough for people to be walking through and I'm going to star ordering things."

"How are we going to pay for everything?"

"Just don't ask Otou-san for an allowance for the next month or so," he said as he pulled out a credit card from his back pocket. Hinata nodded and they two went to do what had to be done. Hinata was an expert at housework and she was sure that she gave a few of the maids a run for their money when they saw her room. Hinata went out to the backyard since the house was pretty clean and she was sure that Neji was going to make sure no one made a mess of the house. Hinata smiled as she saw at her old garden that was now in the hands of her mother; she really missed working in it. She sighed when everything still looked pretty clean around the in ground pool and she had do minimal weeding and sweeping dirt off the stone deck. She looked in through the glass door and watched as Neji walked around with his phone to his ear and a list in his hands; he looked just like Hizashi when he was planning business dinners. She then focused on her reflection and touches the reflection almost in disbelief. She had the eyes…but that was it. Hinata was too pale to be from Ame or Hizashi, but they always told her that the gene skips around. And that the blue hair was from a great grandmother that had always tried to hide her hair as to not shame the Hyuga clan. Should Hinata hide her hair? Was she the shame of her family just like her great grandmother? What if this was what her family actually thought of her?

"Oh my," she said lightly to herself as touched her face and hair like she suddenly didn't know that it was her face that she was touching. Her mind was running wild with the idea why her family was so sensitive to her; she remembered dinners at the Hyuga Main house and they all looked to her with slight pity and treated her like she was close to death. Now she had to host a party tomorrow for so many people and pretend not to look like she was going to break down in tears. Neji slid open the glass door and made her jump, since she didn't even see him coming. "Y-Yes?"

"Tomorrow at three everyone has been told to come, but that means no one will be here until like four." He came outside and closed the door, "catering is coming at about one and a bunch of other things that I thought would be needed." He pinched the bridge of his nose, "I hope that this is all worth it since I swear Hinata. You do this again…"

"I won't Aniki," she said and hugged him, "but thank you for everything." She smiled and held him a bit tighter as he lightly hugged her back and couldn't hold back the smile. "I don't know what I would do if you weren't my brother." Neji frowned but Hinata did not see it as she had buried her head in his chest and closed her eyes.

"Yeah…" he kissed the top of her head, "I will always be your brother Hinata, no matter what. Understand? No matter what."

**(Line Break)**

Hinata was lying on the sofa since Neji and she had spent the rest of the night watching old favorite movies and eating junk food or anything that Hinata felt like making. She had gotten on the sofa as her makeshift bed and Neji was on the ground, sprawled out. Hinata blinked a few times and looked around at the mess that used to be there and nearly jumped when she heard a vacuum going and people walking about. "N-Neji!" Hinata quickly leaned over and nudged him hard, "someone broke into our h-house…and th-they're cleaning!"

"Shut up," Neji groaned and turned away so her back was towards her, "just some cleaning people I hired." He yawned and pulled a blanket over his face, "go back to sleep."

"Where a-are Kaa-chan and T-Tou-san?"

"Still at Hiashi's house, won't be home until early tomorrow morning," he muttered, "now leave me alone."

"B-But we need to g-get ready too," she nudged him again.

"Imouto please," he groaned out and looked up at her as he turned to lie on his back, "I hired maids, cooks, butlers, and some other people to prepare everything." He closed his eyes, "all we have to do is lie back and stay out of the way." Neji tried to go back to sleep, but he knew Hinata was just staring at him; he sighed, "The party doesn't start until four o'clock. Why don't you go out and shop for a nice bathing suit…or do whatever girls do when you are being paranoid."

Hinata blushed pink, "O-Okay…" she got up and stepped over Neji's sleeping figure and walked to her room. She gave small greetings to all the people she passed until she was in the safety of her room. Hinata changed into a pair of ripped jeans, a plain white t-shirt, and zipped out her white and lavender hoody as she walked out her room. Hinata grabbed her cell off the kitchen counter, a bright red apple, stuffed her wallet into her hoody's pocket, and slipped on old shoes while walking out the door. "B-bye N-Neji-nii," she said lightly and closed the door behind her. Hinata walked down the driveway of her home and out onto the sidewalk beside the empty street. The silence was rather unnerving, but she tried her best to ignore until she got to the city.

**(Line Break)**

Hinata smiled to herself as she walked out of the ice-cream shop with a spoon in her mouth and a little bowl of vanilla ice cream. She had happily wasted enough time to the point that she had no idea what time it really was. She bought herself a cute white swimsuit cover so that she didn't have to walk around in her bathing suit, a new bathing suit to wear, and she had spent some time at the movies. Hinata ate more of the frozen treat as she looked about for something else to do; she stopped when she saw a sign in the window of a bar.

It read: 'Karaoke contest in process, walk-in welcome.'

Hinata looked around for a sign of the time, but she was unable to find it, so…she walked in. Hinata cringed from the loudness of the bar as she tossed her unfinished dessert into the trash. She tried to avoid the others that listened to a mediocre middle aged man sing something that was popular when he was a teen. Hinata walked up to the DJ as she held her bag a bit tighter, "E-Excuse me," he glanced at her, "I-I'm here f-for the c-contest."

He looked her over, "You eighteen or older?"

Hinata looked away and then back at him, "Y-yes?" She never lied like that before and she now feared punishment.

"Good enough for me," he smirked and motioned her to a seat beside the stage. "Good luck shorty." Hinata smiled and nodded; she walked over to the seat and sat down at the edge of the seat. She looked at the others before her and her eyes went a bit wide. "K-Konan-s-senpai?"

The blue haired woman looked over at her, the piercing on her bottom lip catching the low lights just right. "Bunny-kouhai…does your brother know you are here?"

"N-No," she said lightly with a bit of shame. Konan just laughed though, which made Hinata's ears burn red. Konan just fixed up her electric blue hair and smoothed out her tight red skinny jeans; her black shirt was a low cut v-neck that made a lot of the other males stares at her cleavage. She finished off the look with a pair of strappy black heels and a bracelet that had the red cloud on it. "W-what are you going to s-sing K-Konan-senpai?" Hinata tried to get to another subject.

"You'll just have to wait and see," she winked and once they heard the clapping for the other male, Hinata knew. "Don't be too discouraged Bunny-kouhai," Konan walked onto the stage and blew a kiss to the audience that just seem to already love her. Hinata wished she had that kind of charisma. **(Sexy, Naughty, Bitchy Me by: Tata Young)**

_I pick all my skirts to be a little too sexy_

_Just all like my thoughts, they always get a bit naughty_

_When I'm out with my girls, I always play a bit bitchy._

_Can't change the way I am, sexy naughty bitchy me_

_I'm the kind of girl the girls don't like._

_I'm the kind of girl boys fantasize._

_I'm the kind that your momma and your daddy would afraid you to turn_

_out to be like._

_I may seem unapproachable, But that is only for the boys who don't have_

_the right approach whose ride which makes a girl like me wanna hop in a roll._

_People think it's intimidating when a girl is cool with her sexuality._

_I'm a 180 to the stereotype girls like staying home and being innocent._

_(Chorus)_

_I pick all my skirts, to be a little too sexy._

_Just like all my thoughts, always get a bit naughty._

_When I'm out with my girls, I always play a bit bitchy._

_Can't change the way I am, sexy naughty bitchy me!_

_My mouth never takes a holiday_

_I always shock with the things I say_

_I was always the kid in school_

_Who turned up to each class bout an hour late and_

_When it comes to the guys I'd lay,_

_I'd always pick the ones who won't figure out that_

_I was clearly rebel to the idea of monogamy_

_People think its intimidating, when a girl is cool with her sexuality._

_I'm a 180 to the stereotype girls like staying home and being innocent._

_(Chorus)_

_I pick all my skirts, to be a little too sexy._

_Just like all my thoughts, always get a bit naughty._

_When I'm out with my girls, I always play a bit bitchy._

_Can't change the way I am, sexy naughty bitchy me!_

_Sexy...Sexy...Sexy...Naughty...Naughty...Naughty...Bitchy...Bitchy...Bitchy Me_

_Sexy...Sexy...Sexy...Naughty...Naughty...Naughty...Bitchy...Bitchy...Bitchy Me_

_People think it's intimidating, when a girl is cool with her sexuality._

_I'm a 180 to the stereotype girls like staying home and being innocent._

_(Chorus)_

_I pick all my skirts, to be a little too sexy._

_Just like all my thoughts, always get a bit naughty._

_When I'm out with my girls, I always play a bit bitchy._

_Can't change the way I am, sexy naughty bitchy me!_

_(Chorus)_

_I like all of my shorts to be a little too shorty_

_Unlike all of my guys I like them tall with money_

_I love all of my nights to end a little bit nasty_

_Can't change the way I am, sexy Naughty Bitchy me_

_I...pick...my...skirts...to...be...Sexy!_

_Just...like...my...thoughts...a...bit...naughty!_

_When...I'm...out...with...my...girls...bitchy!_

_Can't change...I am, Sexy Naughty Bitchy Me!I_

Hinata felt her eye twitch as the whole bar exploding with cheering and wolf whistles. She had never heard such a song…she was sure that when it first started, she didn't breath. Hinata watched as Konan strutted down the steps of the stage and gave her a light smile and wave as she went off to wait for the end of the contest. Hinata didn't want to have to follow that, but some other girl took the chance and Hinata had to admit that even she wasn't that great. Hinata knew that she couldn't sing a slow song like she would want to, but that was all that she knew, she couldn't do…a sexy song. Hinata nearly fainted at the thought of the word, but she had no other choice. As much as Hinata didn't look it, she wanted to do really good maybe even win if she could. It was all coming to fast though, she was just one another person away from her turn, and she looked to be the last one to take part in it. The last time she sang a song like that- she shivered at the thought of it. But there was no running away; she had to do it, even if it meant unbelievable embarrassment.

"Hyuga-san?" Hinata looked up and went pale at the site before her. Haku was looking at her as he held a bin full of dirty dishes, "are you taking part?" Hinata nodded slowly as he smiled at her. "I never thought that a Hyuga would dare set foot in this bar." He took a seat next to her, "how is everything?"

"G-Good," she said nervously, "p-please don't t-tell Neji-nii," she pleaded to him. Haku just laughed lightly and nodded. Hinata smiled back with a blush, "Y-you work h-here M-Momochi-san?"

"Just until my photography takes off," he smiled at her. "So, what are you going to sing?"

"I-I don't kn-know," she was in a panic again, "I-I can't d-do my usual style…"

"That is true," Haku rubbed his chin, "how about this," he bent down and whispered in her ear. Hinata blushed pink, but nodded as well. "Great," he waved, "hope you win. And see you at the party."

"Y-yeah," she muttered out as he walked away and Hinata watched as the next person went up to sing. Time was too fast, and soon enough Hinata was on her feet and walking onto the stage as the other man walked off. She grabbed the microphone and tapped it lightly, making a terrible feedback sound. "S-Sorry," she squeaked out and went red in the face, "I-I guess I-I'm ready," she looked to the DJ and mouthed the song name. He nodded back and gave her the 'thumbs up.' **(Arise by: Flyleaf)**

_Tell the swine,_

_We will make it out alive_

_There's a note in the pages of the book_

_So sleep tonight,_

_We'll sleep dreamlessly this time_

_When we awake we'll know that everything's alright_

_Sing to me about the end of the world_

_End of these hammers and needles for you_

_Hold on to the world we all remember fighting for,_

_There's still strength left in us yet_

_Hold on to the world we all remember dying for,_

_There's still hope left in it yet_

_The snow on your face, and your razor blades_

_The twilight is bruised and there you lie_

_And sing to me, about the end of the world_

_End of these hammers and needles for you_

_We'll cry tonight, but in the morning we are new_

_Stand in the sun, we'll dry your eyes_

_Hold on to the world we all remember fighting for,_

_There's still strength left in us yet_

_Hold on to the world we all remember dying for,_

_There's still hope left in it yet_

_Sing_

_Sing_

_Arise_

_Arise and be,_

_All that you dreamed, all that you dreamed_

_Arise and be,_

_All that you dreamed, all that you dreamed_

_(Hold on to the world we all remember fighting for)_

_Arise and be,_

_All that you dreamed, all that you dreamed_

_(Hold on to the world we all remember dying for)_

_Arise and be,_

_All that you dreamed, all that you dreamed_

_(Hold on to the world we all remember fighting for)_

_Arise and be,_

_All that you dreamed, all that you dreamed_

_Arise and be,_

_All that you dreamed, all that you dreamed_

Hinata stood there as the others in the bar applauded her performance. It was nothing special, but she really did enjoy it. She bowed once but as she looked back before walking off, she saw someone with a video camera. Hinata just hoped that this didn't get on the internet to bite her in the bottom at another date. She walked off and picked up her bags. Hinata was about to go find Haku again but she saw the clock and gasped out how late it had become. Without another thought, she walked out of the bar and then began to run back home with her bags causing her drag. Luckily for Hinata, must of the side walk traffic cleared up the closer she got to her house.

Neji looked back at her when she came through the door, he smirked at how winded she was. "You didn't have to run home," he chuckled lightly as she just blushed. "Everything has already been set up so no need to worry."

"Th-Thanks Nii-san," she smiled lightly at him as she walked a few steps forward, "for e-everything."

He just closed his eyes and waved it off, "Not like I wouldn't have done it Imouto," he patted her head. "Just don't make a total dork of yourself okay?"

Hinata pouted and blushed, "Y-You're being m-mean!" He only laughed and walked off. Hinata just sighed and walked to her room to get ready.

**(Line Break)**

Hinata had dressed into her light purple two piece bathing suit; a top that tied around her neck and showed no cleavage and a pair of little shorts. She quickly covered herself with the thin white dress and a pair of brown sandals. She wondered about outside and tried to avoid running into people. When three o' clock had hit people began to show up; cars pulled up and Hinata felt her air ways tighten as they walked into the back yard. The pool was open, the hot tub was running, and Neji even had a D.J there along with catering. Hinata always knew that Neji was meant to lead things; he would lead the Hyuga business to greatness. Hinata smiled when she saw the Karaoke area had been set up and she was about ready to go try it, but embarrassment filled her when she saw the guest. Time had rolled on and Hinata could guess how this party was going to end…with someone getting in trouble. The Akatsuki had shown up and Hinata hid away with Kiba and Shino.

Haku, Chojuro, and even Suigestu were drawn to the water with a few other people. Sakura, Ino, and Karin were all hanging out with their legs in the pool. Sasuke, Naruto, Shikamaru, and Sai were talking under an oak tree. Choji and Juugo were at the food table, seeming to be making friends fairly fast. Neji was innocently alone with TenTen most of the time. Lee and Kankuro were doing some kind of drinking game with what Hinata hoped was soda or something. Gaara seemed to hang out alone most of the night; Hinata tried to pull him out of his shell, but he didn't want to be a bother to her. Then she took notice that Temari was out by the D.J with a bunch of other people she didn't know dancing like there was no tomorrow.

"Bunny-kouhai," Hinata looked over to see Konan walked up to her in a pair of jean shorts and a cut-off t-shirt that showed her stomach, "you missed the results."

"W-who won," she asked with slight hope that she did.

"I did," Konan smiled lightly with praise, "you came in third. I am so proud," she ruffled Hinata's hair like she was her pet. "Great party."

"I-It was m-my brother's work," Hinata smiled, "b-but thanks."

"Come and dance with me," Konan grabbed her wrist and pulled her to the area that was close to the D.J.

"I-I can't d-dance," Hinata said shyly as she tried to avoid the men and women that danced suggestively to the pulsing music. Konan smirked and did the same moved, but with a bit more class then the others.

"Just move to the beat kouhai," Konan winked, "like you were singing the song." Hinata nodded and slowly tried to find the beat. She began to sway her hips lightly and moved her arms so that they lazily hung above her head. She closed her eyes and felt the pulsing bass vibrate her feet and move through her body. She felt a smile tug at her lips as the music seemed to be getting louder and louder; not to mention that her whole body filled with some kind of happiness. "Go kouhai~" Konan cheered her on but Hinata was already lost in the music.

"Mind if I cut in," Hinata's eyes snapped open as she looked up to see that Sasori was standing behind her. She blushed as he looked down at her with his soft looking eyes. "Just keep dancing, I think I can follow." Hinata went back to looking ahead and glanced to Konan; she was just laughing to herself and dancing. Hinata just took a deep breath and went back to dancing like Konan taught her, but this time she felt him dancing behind her. Her cheeks were hot as he moved along with her and his hands were placed lightly on her hips.

"I-I didn't th-think y-y-you were a-a dancer," she tried to talk over the music, but he was close enough that she was sure that he heard.

"I just thought I'd give it a shot," he said not looking down at her. He did glance at her though and smirked, "You don't mind do you? I mean…" he smirked, "I'll let you touch my red hair if you do." Hinata just giggled lightly at the comment and he chuckled. Hinata began to loosen up a bit with his dancing; she would just forget that he was uncomfortably close to her and holding her hips. Her back was right against his chest and he seemed to be radiating some type of heat too.

"My turn," Hinata looked over to see Deidara grab her hand and pull her over to him, "You've had your turn Sasori-dana, right?" He teased as Sasori stood there with a light sneer. Hinata was about to apologize, but Konan took her turn with Sasori and Hinata just tried to continue. Deidara was taller than Sasori, so he had his hands on her waist and her head reached about the top of his chest. She closed her eyes and tried to keep the rhythm but it was harder with Deidara since he was very okay with following her beat –Sasori had not moved as much- and teased her. "I can't believe you Bunny," he smirked at her as she opened her eyes, "what if your loving brother saw you dancing like this?"

She blushed red, "I-I'm a-allowed to d-do what I-I like," she pouted a bit since people were always talking about Neji like he was her owner. "H-Hey D-Deidara-senpai," she pushed aside her slight anger, "c-can I a-ask a favor o-of you?" He raised a brow at her and motioned for her to do on, "a-a fr-friend of m-my n-needs you a-as a mode." She smiled at him and blushed pink, "Can y-you do i-it?"

"I don't know," he said as he pulled her a bit closer and as she went back to looking forward he placed his head on top of hers.

"Please," she pleaded over the loud music.

"Only if you can be my model for a project I'm doing," he smirked and glanced down at her. Hinata still moved lightly to the music.

"D-Deal," she said in a rather happy voice. She finally pulled away from the blonde and smiled at him, "I-I'm g-going to take a break." He nodded and when she walked off he just grabbed another girl to dance with. Hinata weaved through the dancing teens and took in a breath of fresh air when she was finally out of the crowd. She was about to walk over to the pool, but someone put their arm around her shoulders. She looked over, "H-Hidan-senpai?"

"Hey there Bunny," he smirked at her and she noticed the light red blush on his cheeks. "Thanks for the invite; this party is so fucking awesome!" He was leaning against her and nearly caused her to topple over from his weight. "I-I should tell you something," he looked her in the eyes. "Kazuka told me that I have to be honest." Hinata gagged from the smell of his breath. He must have been drinking or was still drinking. "I love you Bunny."

"H-Hidan-senpai," Hinata tried to guide him over to somewhere he could relax. "Y-You n-need to rest, y-you're talking c-crazy."

"Am not," he slurred a bit and allowed her to lead him over to a lawn chair, "I-I really love you Bunny. I-I fucking d-do."

"W-Where is K-Kazuka-senpai?"

"I'm right here," she turned around and watched as the dark haired male walked over and took a seat in the other lawn chair. "Don't worry too much about the drunken moron. I'll be sure he doesn't do anything stupid or drives home." Hinata nodded and thanked him; she walked off to another part of the yard. He shook his head and glanced at the male, "Get drunk and then confess Hidan? You really are hopeless."

"And you're on fire!" Hidan tried to point at him and glared.

"Idiot."

_~By The Pool~_

Hinata smiled as Chojuro waved her over and she stood outside the hot tube. "H-How is everything?"

"Great," Chojuro smiled at her. Hinata blushed as she looked down at him and noticed that he was only in a pair of light blue swim trunks. "Y-You should join us."

"Yeah Sunshine," Suigestu smiled at her. He stood up and Hinata looked away since he was black trunks. "Show me your bathing suit, since I let you see mine."

"Please Hozuki," Haku shook his head. He was in a white t-shirt and dark red shorts. "Hinata does not need to do anything that she doesn't want to."

"You're just jealous of me Momochi." Suigestu sat back down and smirked. "I've got Kirigakure pointy teeth and you don't." Hinata blinked at the comment and Suigestu showed her his teeth, "See?" Hinata was in a bit of awe at the trait; she then looked to Chojuro. He blushed a bit and showed his teeth. Hinata was just amazed about the whole thing. She looked up to Haku, who just pouted and crossed his arms over his chest and then looked over to see that Kisame was in the hot tub and he smiled and showed off his own teeth.

"Wow," Hinata blushed a bit and looked at them, "I never knew that."

"Yep," Kisame shrugged as he sunk further down into the water. "It's more of a trait that passes down from samurai families that lived in Kirigakure. Something about some Ocean god giving the families sword fighting skills." He glanced back at her and smirked, "Cool, huh?"

Hinata nodded and looked to the steam that was coming out of the water. "I-I might h-have to join you f-four later." She decided to take her leave and waved to them one last time and walked off to the large pool that contained the most people. She passed by Sakura, Ino, and Karin, who all sat pool side in their swimsuits. She waved to them and Karin and Ino waved back, but Sakura just gave a head nod. Hinata walked onto the patio and was about to take a seat until someone grabbed her waist and pulled her onto their lap. She squeaked loudly and she was red in the face.

"Hello Bunny-kouhai," sang Tobi as he tightened his hold. "Tobi was so excited when Itachi told him that we were all going to your party! Tobi knew that Bunny-kouhai would invite Tobi to her party." He nuzzled his head into her neck and laughed lightly when he could feel her burn red with embarrassment. "Does Bunny-kouhai want to swim with Tobi?"

"Please Tobi," Itachi said from his seat beside him. He was dressed in a white t-shirt and black swim trunks. Tobi was in orange shorts and a black t-shirt. He fixed his glasses and looked at the two. "Control yourself. Bunny-kouhai is not a stuffed toy for you to play with, Tobi." Hinata didn't feel like that Itachi was talking about the matter at hand. Tobi and Itachi just looked at one another, like they were continuing the conversation in their heads. Hinata looked over to see Zetsu was admiring her garden and Pain was making his way to the dance area. She felt Tobi's grip loosen around her waist, but he still held her. "Thank you for the invitation, I was glad to get out of the house. But it's too bad that my problem followed," he motioned with his head over to Sasuke. Hinata giggled lightly and he smiled.

"Tobi thinks that Bunny-kouhai should dance with Tobi!" Hinata blushed at the thought of rubbing up against Tobi, who was a bit of a loose cannon as it was. He saw the slight look of doubt in her eyes and he cleared his throat. "T-Tobi means…uh…w-we can dance together." There it was what made Hinata so doubtful that she should allow him so close to her. His voice altered once more and it was the one that was a bit deeper and always scared her since his character went from bubbly Lolita boy to a dark villain. She bit her bottom lip and looked around for a quick escape. "Oh," he removed his arms from around her, "Bu- I mean- you can go." She looked back at him as he smiled and she was taken back at how he was sticking to the change. "T- I'll meet with Bunn- you…later." Hinata stood up and looked back at him, and then over to a slightly stunned Itachi.

"O-Okay," she smiled nervously, "l-later." Hinata quickly walked off until she couldn't see them anymore.

"Well, well, well," Itachi smirked a bit, "has Madara decided to come out of hiding?"

"Shut up Itachi-chan," he glared but his voice cracked and became bubbly again. He cleared his throat again, "Madara was never gone."

"I just think you got jealous that Hinata seemed to like Tobi better."

"As if," he scoffed and leaned back in his chair. "Tobi is…he isn't real. I'm real." He felt his eye twitch a bit and couldn't help his bright smile. "But Tobi will always take care of Bunny-kouhai!" Tobi seemed to scold himself.

Itachi laughed lightly, "Okay, Madara. We'll see who wins. But at least you're both one person."

**(Line Break)**

"This party is off the wall Hinata!" Kiba said as he, Hinata, and Shino stood by the table lined with food and drinks. "Who would have thought that you would be the coolest freshman ever?" Hinata blushed lightly as she was being praised as she placed fruit salad into her bowl. "Just think of it! All the connections you'll make and how awesome your life will be!" He nudged her and smiled, "I bet you'll be invited to more parties too."

"O-Oh I-I don't kn-know," she said as she took a seat in one of the plastic chairs. Shino and Kiba took seats beside her. "N-Not like I-I would g-go without y-you two." She smiled to them with a light blush on her cheeks.

"Hey there," the three looked up to see Gaara standing there. "You," he shoved his hands into his pockets, "you want to dance?"

"You're not really my type Gaara." Kiba said teasingly with a smirk.

"Not you," he glared at him.

"I don't think Shino would want to dance with you either."

"I-I would r-really l-like th-that." Hinata quickly answered as she got to her feet. "Y-You guys w-will be o-okay, r-right?" They both nodded and watched as the two walked off.

"Should we really have let her go dance with him?" Kiba asked and then bit into his burger.

"I don't think we have much of a choice." Shino answered as he fixed his sunglasses. "She seems to make her own decisions."

"But we have to take care of her Shino. Our jobs as her best friends that are men are to make sure assholes don't take advantage of her."

"Then we'll be sure to give a message to those assholes that we are still here." Kiba was sure that Shino was smirking and glaring evilly from behind his scarf and sunglasses, and it made him so damn happy! Kiba punched his shoulder, but the male returned it tenfold. They stopped their play fighting and began to plan.

Hinata, on the other hand, was having a lot of fun dancing in the crowd. She looked back over to Gaara, who looked very uncomfortable. "G-Gaara-s-san?" She asked loudly as she stood closer to him, "A-are y-you okay?"

"Yeah," he said back as he looked around.

Hinata smiled lightly, "C-Can you n-not dance?"

"I can," he defended as she just giggled.

"H-Here," she blushed lightly as she grabbed his arms and put them around her waist. She stood with her back to him and glanced back up at him. "N-Now just m-move to the music." Hinata lightly began to sway her hips back and forth, but he was still very stiff. Hinata didn't want to push him, so she just continued to dance in hopes he would catch on. Before Hinata could look back at him, she was pulled out his arms. "A-Ah!" She felt her back hit someone else's chest.

"Did I scare you Hyuga-chan?" She shivered lightly when the seductive voice whispered in her ear. Hinata looked back and went wide eyed when she saw Sasuke. He smirked, "I thought you would like to be with someone who could actually dance." Hinata blushed as she looked to her feet and as Sasuke smirked at a seething Gaara.

"I think," Gaara reached over and pulled Hinata back, "she rather not dance with you."

"And how would you know that?" Sasuke glared as took a step forward.

"I don't know of any sane girl that would want to be ten-feet near you." Gaara lightly pushed Hinata to the side and stood face to face with Sasuke. "So back off."

"Make me freak."

Hinata screamed lightly when Gaara tackled the male and they began to fight. Hinata tried to break them up, but she feared she would end up getting hit in the face. "S-Somebody h-help!" Hinata just looked to the others that were dancing, who began to cheer them on. Hinata looked around for someone better to help her; she pushed her way out of the crowd and came face to face with her savior. "Z-Zetsu-sama!" She looked up to him, "C-Can you help m-me?"

"Is it about that fight?" **"Cause I really wanted to watch it." **

Hinata nodded, "S-Sasuke-san a-and G-Gaara-san a-are fighting. I-I don't want th-them to get h-hurt." She looked to him with tearful eyes.

"If you weren't so cute, I would not be doing this." **"Too bad you'll always be so fucking cute though." **She watched as he pushed through to the center of the group.

"Bunny!" Hinata turned around and saw Hidan jogging towards her. "I've sobered up and I have something to tell you."

"H-Hidan-senpai," Hinata lightly touched his face, "you s-seem sick." She grabbed his hands and pulled him away from the fight. "Y-You better s-sit down."

"I am not fucking sick." He groaned out as he allowed her to sit him down under a tree and touch his forehead again. He blushed as she looked at him with concern. "Will you just fucking listen-"

"I-I'll get you s-some w-water." Hinata walked off, ignoring his vulgar language.

Kazuka sat down by the male and smirked, "I can see this is working so well."

"Shove it."

"Did she fall head over heels for you yet?"

"Shove. It."

"Let me guess what she said."

"What part of 'shove it; did you not fucking understand?" Hidan glared at him.

Kazuka rolled his eyes, "You are such a baby sometimes."

**(Line Break)**

Itachi stood before his brother, who he had placed on a time out. "You are such an idiot."

Sasori nodded in agreement, "You can't even dance. Why where you so jealous?"

"I hate that Uchiha bastard." Gaara said as he glared at the male seated beside him.

"I was just trying to have some fun." Sasuke retorted.

"Foolish brother," Itachi shook his head. "You just did it because it was the Sabaku and Hyuga, right?" Sasuke just looked away with a huff, since the male was right. "I thought as much." He pinched the bridge of his nose and closed his eyes tight. "I can't watch over you and Madara like this."

"Madara?" Sasuke looked at Itachi, "I thought he was Tobi until the day he dies."

"Looks like someone got jealous of himself," Itachi said as he motioned over to Hinata, who was still trying to help Hidan with a fever he didn't have.

"Wait," Gaara looked between the two, "Tobi-senpai isn't a real person, just an alternative personality?"

"Did I never mention this to you?" Sasori asked as he rubbed the back of his neck.

"No." Gaara glared, "I've let that guy touch Hinata. How could you have not mentioned sooner the guy is dangerous?"

"Look," Itachi put his hands up. "As crazy as it sounds, Madara isn't dangerous. Sure, his past is a shady one, but I was always able to see past him." Itachi looked back over to see Tobi standing there in the middle of all the other partiers. He was muttering to himself and taking deep breaths. Itachi didn't' need to see who he was looking and looked back to the other boys. "If you are worried about Hinata, she will not be put in harm's way. You two on the other hand," he smirked, "let's just say…Madara is not one to play fair."

**(Line Break)**

**So…is the story moving too slow? I'm trying to speed ahead to the main point of the story, but I was distracted by so much fluff that I could put in. I hope that if anyone is still reading this, I will be speeding things up and getting to the good stuff. ^^ Hope this was worth the wait.**


	10. The Party Pt2

**Okay, let's see how this party is going to end.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto™**

**(Line Break)**

Tobi took another deep breath and spoke lightly to himself. "I am Madara," he chanted over and over again as he walked up to the blue haired girl that was taking care of a blushing and angry Hidan. He chuckled to himself at how naïve Hinata was at times; it was too cute at times. He almost didn't want to interrupt the scene since it was so funny, but he had a woman to swoon, and not as an annoying man-child. "Bunny-kohai!" He cursed himself when his voice wasn't his normal deep and seductive, but that annoying bubbly one he made himself learn. Sometimes he wondered why 'Tobi' ever came to be his choice of personality. But he was already waving to her as she turned to look at him. He felt a sudden dread when she looked to stiffen and her eyes shifted, as if she was looking for a way to run. His feet carried him to her, but he was able to stop the want to hug the poor girl and rub his cheek against her soft skin. "How a-are you?" He cleared his throat and smiled nervously.

"T-Tobi-senpai?" She stood up straight and held a damp rag in her hand. "I-I am well. A-Are y-you o-okay?" She looked at him skeptically and looked back to Hidan. "M-Maybe H-Hidan-senpai g-ga-gave you his c-cold?" she walked back over to Hidan, but Tobi was quick to follow right being her.

She placed the cool rag against Hidan's forehead. He had stopped even trying to convince her that he wasn't sick. There was something just so humorous about the whole situation that made Hidan just got over the whole thing. Like that, Hinata was actually caring for him. The whole thing was a little off; Hidan had never actually liked a girl this much. He was more of the kind to hit up a girl at a club or something, has his fun, and then is on his way. It became obvious that he was going to pursue this girl by the fact that she was good looking. Then the more he paid attention to her, the more he began to just like her. Maybe he changed his mind when he found out that there was no way he was going to get to this girl; she had the stuck up Hyuga as a brother and she was the little freshmen that everyone seemed to like. It was bad enough that Tobi would yap on about how cute she was when acting, then Itachi would comment on how smart she was, and then he had Konan yelling at him just for saying 'I'd hit that.' It's not like he actually could, Hidan was a rule breaker, but this girl was pure jail bait. He would have to wait and then work for her affection, which was not his style of working. The only thing holding him back from sweeping her off her little feet, was that she was too naïve.

"Thanks…I guess," he muttered under his breath as he held the cloth to his head. He shot a look at Tobi as Hinata motioned for him to sit by him. She ran off to go do whatever the hell she thought would make him better. "Why the fuck are you doing here?"

"Trying to get her." His voice was deep and he had really no trouble talking to Hidan like this. Maybe it was because Hinata made him so nervous? He feared that Itachi was right and that Hinata really did like Tobi more than she could Madara. "I can see you're doing a splendid job." He said a little too happily for his liking. Hidan eyed him with suspicion and it only made Tobi smirk. "What? Tobi not being a good boy?"

"Madara, you little bitch." Hidan said as a smirk pulled on his lips. "I should have guessed."

"Are you happy to see Tobi- I mean, me?" He looked at him. "Hidan-chan isn't a very smart boy, is he? He didn't remember that Bunny-kouhai is too pure for him." There it was again; he could talk in a Tobi speech with his regular voice. It pissed him off, he had to retrain himself. "Too busy swearing and getting wasted for no reason."

"At least I'm not the one who is going to get caught in a fucking lie." Hidan said as he took off the towel. "Imagine the look on Bunny's face when she finds out little Tobi is just the cover up for some scumbag criminal." He spoke teasingly and smirked as the male beside him growled in anger at the truth. "I put money she runs away from that fucker."

"I can bet you that if you say anything, I will kill you." Madara was talking now and Hidan could take a hint. They both sat there in silence and anger.

Hinata walked back up to them with cups of water, but Kazuka took them from her and stood in her way. "I suggest that you not get between these two." Hinata peeked around him and could tell why he was saving her. "I'll watch over them both." Hinata nodded and walked back to the pool as Kazuka went back to the seething boys. "You both need to cool off," he dumped the water on them. He ignored their cursing and threats, "You guys really think I was going to let Hyuga-kouhai get anywhere near you two?" The two looked up at him and seemed to be pouting. "Two guys already got in a fight over her; how about we not have everyone fighting?"

"Whatever"

"Get the fuck away from me."

"Morons"

**(Line Break)**

"Cute bathing suit Hinata," Ino said with a smile. Hinata blushed as she placed down her folded dress on top of her sandals. "I almost got the same one, but in white." Hinata sat down beside the blonde. "Hey Sakura-bitch," Ino said and smiled even though the pink haired girl was not amused, "doesn't Hinata look cute?"

Sakura glanced over to the blue haired girl and looked her over. She faked a smile, "So cute. It's almost sickening."

"Th-Thanks?" Hinata wasn't sure that she was being complimented, but it was best not to fight with the girl.

"Don't mind Sakura," Karin assured as she pulled her top up to keep it from falling. "She's not known for her kindness."

"Thanks guys," Sakura said with a scoff as she rolled her eyes. "The little Hyuga knows where she stands in our little group. Just a guitarist and that is it."

"I-I'm pa-part of your b-band?"

"Duh," Sakura said as she looked over at her. "We need two guitarists to play all the good songs." Hinata nodded as she kicked her feet. Sakura continued to talk, "Speaking of our band, we need to start preforming more. To get noticed so I can become a big star."

"How about we do what every other unknown singer does?" Ino looked at them all, "Get on the internet."

"I don't think that will improve our chances very much." Karin said and pushed her glasses back into place.

"M-my u-uncle c-can help," Hinata said softly. The three looked at her. "H-He knows a-a lot of p-people. I-I'm sure one o-of them is a-a music pr-producer. W-We just n-need a d-demo."

"Maybe you're not as useless as I thought." Sakura smirked and dove into the water. When she came back up she looked back at the three, "I'll start getting songs ready."

"Nice one Hinata," Ino said and winked, "that should keep her busy and out of our hair."

"Not to mention quiet," Karin added in with a smirk. Hinata never thought that the two could be such good friends with her, even though it was obvious that Sakura did not like her. She did like Ino and Karin, they were nice and even a good time. Karin had shown her such kindness when she was in need and Ino was so friendly that only after one encounter, she considered Hinata to be her best friend. Hinata laughed along with them as they told stories about their middle school days and family. Sakura would comment every once and awhile and even Hinata could see that she was descent enough and had a kind of good heart.

"So, Hinata." Ino smirked at her, "I heard that you and Chojuro are getting rather…close." The three girls looked to her as Hinata turned a light pink and twiddled her thumbs. "Not to mention that even Suigestu may be after your little heart."

"You have a thing for attracting Kirigakure boys, huh?" Karin said with a smirk as she lightly laughed at Hinata's embarrassment.

"I think that Naruto-baka would be perfect for you." Sakura said as she lifted herself back up to the edge and sat down beside Karin. "You can keep the little twerp away from me." Hinata was a little taken back that Sakura didn't like Naruto. He was rather sweet and had a great voice. Not to mention that he was so bright and happy all the time; he was even nice to her after he figured out that she colored his hair pink- or was the reason behind it happening. Just the thought of him made her cheeks turn a light pink, but then she glanced at Sakura and remembered that Naruto was a fan of Sakura. She only sighed, "Don't worry about me going after him," Sakura must have read her mind. "I only did it in hopes that you would cry. You were kind of the reason my Sasuke-kun had pink hair and thinks I'm obsessive."

"R-Right," Hinata said as she rubbed the back of her head, "sorry a-about th-that." She blushed lightly and laughed nervously. "B-But I-I don't think N-Naruto-k-kun, would e-ever l-like me."

"Hey Hinata!" Naruto ran over to her with a bright smile, "I heard you got Gaara-teme and Sasuke-teme to get into fight!" Hinata blushed red as she tried to cover herself from those bright blue eyes. "That was so funny." He said and laughed while holding one side of his head. "Th-Then the two get put into a time-out by Sasori-senpai and Itachi-senpai!" He almost doubled over laughing and she blushed madly as she was still concerned with him looking at her. Ino and Karin were giggling while Sakura just rolled her eyes. "Oh," he slowed down his laughing and wiped his eyes. He looked at her and smiled lightly, "I forget to tell you something." He had a kind look in his eyes. "You look great in your swim suit."

"Th-Thank y-y-you." Hinata said with her face a bright red and with her voice at a higher pitch than normal. Naruto just waved goodbye to the others and Hinata huffed when she heard the two laughing at her. "S-Stop it," she pouted, "I-I was j-just c-cold!"

"Whatever you say," Karin laughed lightly as she rolled her eyes. "You should just go and talk to him, or something."

"I know," Sakura said and the others looked to her with surprise. "You can sing with him. You are rather confident while singing."

"Oh yeah!" Ino smiled brightly as she looked back to Hinata. "Ask him to sing with you. He would totally do it. "

"W-what would w-we sing?" She asked shyly while twiddling her thumbs; it was rather a nice idea, but she couldn't do it.

"It has to be a love song, something sweet and cute." Ino was practically gushing at the thought.

"You know Naruto," Karin said with a slight frown, "he's more of a rapper than he is a singer. I think that you should sing a song to him and not with him." she fixed her glasses. She crossed her arms over her chest. "That would be better." Hinata just blushed pink at the thought. No, she could never do something like this to him let alone with him. He was so bright and full of sunshine. She was more of a flower; she lived off of the happiness of others. When everyone was happy she was happy. Hinata took a deep breath and got out of the water. "You should just- Where are you going?"

"I-I'm going to g-go sing!" She said with determination as she slipped her dress back on and then walked onto the grass and then to the singing area. The other two cheering her on so that she wouldn't lose her adrenaline rush. "S-Sir," Hinata said rather loudly to the man working the karaoke, "m-may I sing?" He nodded and handed her a song book; she quickly skimmed through it and then smiled when she found the song. "Th-This one pl-please," she pointed to the number and he gave her a 'thumbs up'. Hinata walked over to the little stage area and grabbed a microphone. Maybe she couldn't sing for Naruto, but maybe she could for herself. **(My Only Hope by: Mandy Moore)**

_There's a song that's inside of my soul_

_It's the one that I've tried to write_

_over and over again_

_I'm awake in the infinite cold_

_But you sing to me over and over and over again_

_So I lay my head back down_

_And I lift my hands_

_And pray to be only yours_

_I pray to be only yours_

_I know now you're my only hope_

Hinata closed her eyes as she sang, not wanting to think or see that everyone was staring at her.

_Sing to me the song of the stars_

_Of your galaxy dancing and laughing_

_and laughing again_

_When it feels like my dreams are so far_

_Sing to me of the plans that you have_

_for me over again_

_So I lay my head back down_

_And I lift my hands_

_And pray to be only yours_

_I pray to be only yours_

_I know now you're my only hope_

_I give you my destiny_

_I'm giving you all of me_

_I want your symphony_

_Singing in all that I am_

_At the top of my lungs I'm giving it back _

_So I lay my head back down_

_And I lift my hands_

_And pray to be only yours _

_I pray to be only yours_

_I pray to be only yours_

_I know now you're my only hope_

Hinata finally opened her eyes to the site before her and smiled lightly when she was applauded. The blood rushed to her face and she gave a light bow. While she sang, couples took it as a chance to dance with one another in a romantic manner. Hinata was slightly upset she couldn't have danced with someone like that, but Ino and Karin cheered from their spot at the pool. Hinata slowly stepped off the stage, only for Sai to grab her hand and help her to the dance floor. She smiled to him, only to be pulled closer to him when someone else came on and sang a slow song. Her face exploded with heat as his hands were on her hips. She moved her hand to his shoulder and they seem to awkwardly sway back and forth with one another. Sai was a rather good dancer and his hands were softer than she would expect a male's hand to be. Hinata was close enough to smell chlorine from the pool on him; it was unnerving and yet…nice. Sai was warm and she figured that out when he pulled her closer and her head on his shoulder. She closed her eyes; it felt so nice to dance like this. She only wished that maybe…Naruto would have asked her to dance.

She couldn't understand why she was so taken by the blonde; the only think about him was that he was so happy about everything that happed. It was also funny to see him running around with pink hair- even thought that was her fault- and then to see him sing so happily. She smiled lightly and gave a dreamy sigh in a way. She had forgotten that Sai was still with her.

Everyone took the gesture the wrong way.

**(Line Break)**

Pein watched as Konan sang on stage as he sat in a rouge lawn chair. He had a red cup in his hands with a drink that he was sure that Hidan did not get from the long table full of drinks. He didn't mind it though; the buzzing in his head was rather nice with the pulsing bass. He was more of a watcher than a doer anyway; he rather hated being forced into action and not being able to think things through. He sat back and enjoyed the show. The show that the little Hyuga put on was amusing to say the least; she was far too naïve for this business. A picture of her right now could make and break bonds. She didn't know the trouble that this whole thing would bring her and he would be there to enjoy it.

And also to be sure that she isn't hurt.

As much as it hurt him to admit it, Pein rather liked the girl's company and wanted to be sure that no one dared hurt her. Though, he would not be able to stop Madara. Itachi warned him that the male was making a comeback to reality and he was sure that someone was going to end up hurt if he was going to pursue the girl. The Uchiha's of the school were known for trouble and there was something about them all fighting that he enjoyed. But, Madara was nothing to laugh about; he would cause certain mayhem to get what he desired. Then there was Hidan. The male that was too damn drunk to do anything but be a bother and then hate himself for being an idiot. Then the male from Kirigakure, Suigestu, who required the female's intentions at all times. There was also the Sabaku's youngest. Pein smirked; it was odd to see the little bunny get the attention from wolves and demons. Yes, it would be an interesting watch indeed.

"Pein-chan," a rather gruff voice said. Pein didn't need to look to see who he was talking too. "I want my old position back."

"Tobi," Pein said with a smirk. "You know that if you want a higher rank, you have to prove worthy to the group." There was something humorous about Madara thinking that he regains his old position as leader, when it was he who stepped down four or five years ago back in high school. Like he actually thought he would get it without any worries. Pein was the leader, and he would do everything in his power to be sure that Madara never got his spot back as leader. There was nothing he liked more than seeing that guy squirm. "I hope that you are not just trying to get your spot back to impress the Hyuga girl."

"I want my spot back since it is my rightful position," he said with a light blush and a glare. "And I am the one that started this little group."

"Then you left it to me to lead while you became Tobi." Pein stood up and the two were glaring at one another. "I am the leader now, so just get over it."

"Do not push me Pein," Madara spoke now and his voice was low and harsh. "I will get my spot back and you will learn your place in this group." He smirked, "And since the Hyuga will be my precious bunny, you can tell Konan she won't be the alpha anymore." He patted Pein's shoulder and walked off without another thought and went off to think of new ways to swoon his bunny. Pein on the other hand was pissed, and he wasn't going to be threatened by some bipolar Uchiha.

He looked over to the Hyuga that was just leaving the dance floor, and decided that if Madara wanted her so bad he was going to work for it. He quickly walked up to Hinata and pulled her back to the dance floor with the bass pumping and everyone dancing in close quarters. He didn't have to look at her to know that she was flushed red and wide eyed. He turned her around so that her back was against his chest and spoke in a loud and clear voice. "Dance." Hinata wasn't about to go against him and was awkward as she had to dance with him. "Whatever he says, or says he will do," his voice was so unique that she could pick it even in the loud music. "Don't do anything Tobi wants you to."

"W-Why?" She asked and her face turned red as his hands moved to her hips.

"Just don't do it, alright?" His grip was a little tighter and she let out a small squeak. "I will take that as a yes." He smirked and pulled her a bit closer. The music pulsed a bit faster and Hinata was not going to let this man ruin her great party. She was about one of the coolest kids now, there was nothing that was going to stop her and she even created a name for her generation. They were the most drama filled, courageous, talented and oddest group of freshmen in a long time. It was her fifteen seconds of fame and even though it was against her human nature, she was going to eat it up. Hinata smiled lightly and there was a slight joy in her eyes. It went noticed though. Madara was the first to notice; crushing his cup in the process. Neji and Kiba saw; both pissed but held back from killing the orange haired male. Then the two brooding males saw but were kept in their time outs by family.

Ino snickered as she saw, "Too bad the dobe can't figure out about her feelings. She is rather pretty."

"Like it matters," Sakura rolled her eyes, "she's part of the Hyuga family; that's a lot of power and we all like party."

"You are so shallow Sakura," Karin said as she looked at her nails. "Just admit that you feel kind of bad for being so mean to her."

"If it gets you to shut up, then fine." She said with a roll of her eyes. "I feel a little bad," she sighed out. "But not that bad! I don't want people thinking I have gone nice."

"I'm sure no one will believe that anyway." Ino said with a smirk and then the two began to laugh lightly.

"Shut up." Sakura said with a glare and frown.

**(Line Break)**

Hinata looked up at the sky as she was sitting in the grass by her garden; it must have been late since the stars were bright and the little sliver of the moon was just as bright. She didn't both to even think about it too much, she was too busy being so happy. It was like she was on cloud nine and she was being so…bad. It was kind of cool sneaking into the bar, having a huge party, and not getting cau-

"What the hell is going on?" Hizashi yelled as he and Ame walked into the backyard from the gate. Everyone seemed to stop and even the DJ scratched the record so badly when he came to the stop. Hinata's face paled to a sickly pale and she felt the need to throw up in panic. Everyone stared until someone smart finally pulled them out of a trance. "RUN!" With that magic word, Hinata watched as everyone ran for an exit or found their own way out. Hizashi and Ame allowed them to run off and soon Neji and Hinata were left in the yard with the slight mess and the whole DJ set there. "In the house. Now!" Hizashi yelled and stormed into the house. Hinata slowly got up and walked in right behind Neji, who seemed to be trembling.

"I am very disappointed in you two," Ame said as she followed after them. "At least you were smart and kept those punks out of my clean house."

"You said you were coming home tomorrow." Neji said as he frowned.

"We wanted to spend time with our kids," she glared back, "but now I see why you two were so okay with us leaving."

"Please Ame," Hizashi took over as they entered the kitchen and he was making coffee, "I will punish the two properly. Neji," he glanced back at him, "Your car, is mine now until I say otherwise-"

"What?" Neji put his hands on the table.

"Y-You can't Otou-san." Hinata defended and Hizashi looked back at her with a cocked brow. She blushed and looked down at her feet and twiddled her thumbs. "I-It was m-my fault." She said softly that they all had to strain to hear her.

"You?" He asked with disbelief.

Hinata nodded and then looked up at him with sad eyes and a frown. "I-I tried to invite a few f-friends over f-for some pool time, a-and it turned into a-a huge party." Hinata crossed her arms over her chest. "I-I didn't want t-to tell everyone i-it wasn't really a-a party, since th-they would h-hate me." She sniffed and wiped away the tears that were about to come. "S-So, N-Neji helped me p-pull off the p-party." She sniffled a bit more, "S-Sorry," she bowed to him.

"Oh geez…" Hizashi pinched the bridge of his nose as he poured coffee. "Fine Hinata, you…I will find a way to punish you later. Just, go to bed right now so I can cool off." The two nodded and quickly walked off to their respective rooms. "How can I punish her?"

"Um…" Ame stood beside him and shrugged, "maybe take away her cell phone. I think she knows she's in trouble and she'll learn from it." She walked up to him and placed a hand on his shoulder as she took a cup of the coffee. "At least…at least there was no drinking?"

"As far as you know!" Hizashi yelled back with a glare. "The whole damn school was here, and I know half of those kids don't even go to that high school." He moved away from her and leaned back against the counter. He took a long drink of the hot coffee. "I am a father and I did not raise those two so they can have parties at my house." He sighed, "And Hinata? There is no way that Hinata could have done this. Hinako couldn't even sneak a midnight snack without feeling like some kind of monster."

"Hizashi," she said sternly and placed her fingers on her lips. She pointed to the ceiling; Hinata's room was right above the kitchen and she knew that the girl was listening. "They are kids, kids that do not want to be outcasts at school." She whispered, "Watch your words too." He nodded and they both stood in the kitchen.

Neji, on the other hand, snuck into Hinata's room and she sat on the bed while he took a seat on her carpeted floor. Hinata hugged her pillow to her chest and looked at her feet like she was some total monster. He rolled his eyes and smiled, "Come on Imouto," she glanced at him. "You had to admit that you felt like the bell of the ball? The best moments of our lives will include this party."

"D-Did you s-see how mad h-he was?" Hinata looked at him with fear. "I-I am a d-disgrace to th-the family. J-Just like G-Great Grandmother."

"You are not a disgrace-"

"Y-yes I am," Hinata began to cry and whimper. "M-My bl-blue hair, sickly p-pale sk-skin, a-and even m-my eyes a-are different; I-I'm a-a Hyuga f-freak." She buried her head into the pillow and continued to cry and sob likes she was five years old again. Neji saddened as he watched her cry. He got up, walked over to her side, and sat beside her. He tried to comfort her with his arms around her shoulders. She turned and cried into his shoulders.

"You are a perfect little sister Hinata," he said softly and gave her shoulder a squeeze. "He'll be mad now, but he will get over it sooner or later. So don't you worry, alright?" She nodded but still continued to cry a bit. Neji continued to sooth her until she fell asleep. Neji, unable to move from his spot, just laid back and only her to sleep on him. It had been a very long time since he had slept with Hinata. He smiled when he remembered all the times when they were little that she would sneak into his room when she had a nightmare. Ame would be so upset since she always wanted Hinata or even Neji to come in at night and ask to sleep with them. Hizashi wasn't as pleased with the idea. Neji was about to fall asleep as well, but the door slowly opened.

"Hinata," Hizashi whispered as he entered, but only saw the two. "She's sleeping?" Neji nodded. Hizashi walked further into the room and took a seat in a desk's chair. "I won't take your car, but you two will be paying for whatever you bought and no friends over…ever." Neji nodded lightly and closed his eyes. "You are keeping an eye on her, right?"

"Of course," Neji spoke a bit above a whisper as to not wake Hinata.

"How is that school anyway? No one has noticed her too much, right?"

"What do you mean?" Neji asked with a bit of confusion.

"Neji," Hizashi looked at him and then to Hinata, "the blue hair, pale skin, and lavender eyes. Has anyone figured it out?"

"One boy almost did," Neji said as he stroked Hinata's hair. "But no one will ever believe that moron." Hizashi nodded and got to his feet. "I won't let anyone know about it Otou-san. I won't let anyone take Hinata-imouto away from us."

"Good boy."

**(Line Break)**

The rest of the weekend was spent at home; the two teens didn't even try to go to the dojo. Ame was happy and seemed to have forgotten the whole thing, but Hizashi was extra careful to lock all the doors and windows. Hinata was rather happy and spent all her time with Ame cooking, gardening, and other girl related things. When the weekend finally came to an end Hinata was reluctant to leave home ago. But with the same tears from the time that she first left, Hinata got back in the car with some new clothes, cleaner ones, and a new photo that Haku sent her.

Hinata got back to her dorm room late at night and got ready for the week.

A rather dull week

A rather dull month, to be completely honest. Hinata made it through her first month at the school without too many problems. She was back in her room on a Sunday night with her paper already written and boredom. She had no time to go back to the library to get some new books and was out of things to read. She walked over to her windows and watched as a car pulled up to the school. It was a rather shiny car, even in the low lights of the moon; she cocked a brow as she watched the figure walk out from the car and walk into the school. It was odd though, Hinata never had seen anyone come to the school so late.

The figure disappeared from her site, but still continued through the school. Their strides were long and there was a calming air about him. It was frightening to be in the darkened halls of the school; thinking back to their time they had spent. The steps slowed and the figure stood in before the only door that had a light shining through it. The low light showed the figures strong masculine features. He looked down at himself, being sure that he at least looked presentable for the dean of the school. Simple business attire and a bright silver wrist watch. He took a deep breath as he rubbed the back of his neck –a nervous habit of his- and then knocked on the door.

It only took a moment for Jiraiya to respond. "Yes?" He was surprised that someone was outside his door. He only hoped it wasn't his students since he had plenty of work to be done. He took off his glasses, "Come in." He watched as the man slowly opened the door and poked his head in. Jiraiya went wide eyed when the man came into full view and closed the door behind him; the man had odd blue colored hair. "Who are you?"

"Uh…" he stood stalk still and looked around the room like his name was written somewhere for him. "I-I'm Tenzu." He walked over and put his hand out. Jiraiya shook his hands and got up, his hand ready to push a button to call the police…just in case. "I know this is short notice…"

"Mister…Tenzu," Jiraiya cut him off. "I am sure that whatever you have to say is very important, but I rather you come back in the morning."

"This is urgent," he said as he reached into his pocket and pulled out his phone. Jiraiya watched as he placed the phone down on his desk and a video was loaded on the screen. "Play it…please." Tenzu said with a tone of begging. Jiraiya kept his eye on the man, but pushed play and watched a poor quality video that was taken in a bar. He went wide eyed when he saw when of his students slowly walking up to a make-shift stage. She was red faced and spoke softly, but when he heard her sing, he was sure of it. Tenzu watched and smiled lightly, "Y-You know her? Don't you."

"She is a student of this school." Jiraiya look up at him. "Did you take this video?"

"No," he shook his head, "I found it online by accident."

"I'm glad you reported this to me," Jiraiya stood up straight. "I will not condone my under-aged students singing in a bar-"

"N-No!" Tenzu put his hands up. "I-I didn't come here t-to report it." He put his hands down and smiled. "I-I want to meet this girl."

"Are…Are you from a record company?"

"No…I think I'm her father."

**(End)**

**DunDunDUUUUUUN!**

**And by the way, check out LoveHinaSasu on Deviantart. She is a great artist and even drew me some fan-art for one of my Oneshot stories. **

**Later guys~**


	11. Oddly Alike

**Okay, the story is picking up and I'll be damned if I don't finish this story!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto™**

**(Line Break)**

Hinata sat in the gym as she watched the Martial Arts Club go through one of their practices. This was the first year that the academy allowed the club to be coed. The only girls that showed up was Hinata and TenTen; Neji was the captain of the team and forced to watch, just to be sure that Hinata knew what she was getting into. Hinata was glad that she stuck to watching. Every time TenTen through another guy to the ground she felt a cringe go through her body. She felt a bit bad since Neji looked to be pale as he watched his top fighters get thrown to the mat like rag-dolls. Hinata moved some hair out of her face and placed her ear buds in and had a soundtrack to go with the fights. The practice had started out rough with Neji introducing the two girls to the group and having to stand outside the girl locker room for them to change –some kind of rule that people can't be left without some kind of watch from their superior- and then having him pick out Hinata's training clothes (which was a pair of yoga pants and a thin black sweatshirt). Hinata had to hide a bit behind TenTen when the boys came out in shorts and sleeveless shirts or no shirts at all. They bandaged up and did a work out, and then Hinata was told to watch the others have fun.

"Are you kidding me?" Naruto yelled as he got back to his feet and glared at Neji. "How am I supposed to grab her? She's a chick!" He motioned to TenTen, who stood with smirk and her hands on her hips.

"Fight her like she was your equal idiot," Neji said as he pinched the bridge of his nose. "Hopefully our other competitors will be as dumb as you and not touch her." He turned away and walked to a small desk that was left in the gym; he looked at his charts and laptop. "We have five weeks guys….and two girls!" He looked at all of them. TenTen and Naruto even stopped fighting on the mats. "Then we have a tournament."

"Calm down Hyuga," Sasuke said with his arms crossed over his chest. "You don't have to get your panties in a knot."

"Alright Uchiha," Neji smirked, "I know I can be able to count on the girls on my team since the rest of you refuse to spar with them. The idiot is only up there since he is an idiot." Neji walked back to them and got on the mat. "How about we let the boys fight, while you and Hinata go get some more weight training in?" He asked TenTen.

She rolled her eyes, "Fine, Hyuga-taicho." Hinata smiled lightly as she walked down the steps with a bounce in her step. "Come Hinata-chan," TenTen said with a smirk as she looked back at the boys, "We can go do some yoga together."

"C-Can you stretch m-me out first," Hinata asked lightly as they began to walk away. "I-I'm a bit t-tight."

Neji glared as he watched the two walk away, knowing the sight that he was going to face when he turned around. He glanced back at his group and growled when they were all staring as the two girls walked away. "I want laps." He said with his strong voice. When he didn't here feet hitting the ground, he felt a vein pop in his head. "Now!"

There was no hesitation that time.

TenTen laughed as she and Hinata stood outside the gym's doors, "Did you see that? Now those idiot and hormonal boys have to run laps." She looked over at Hinata, who was slightly giggling as she watched the boys. "Hey," TenTen got her attention, "are you parents over the party incident?"

"A-A little," Hinata said with a shrug of her shoulders. "I-I still c-can't have fr-friends o-over, b-but they gave m-me my phone b-back." She pulled out the phone and smiled a bit. "H-Hopefully th-they will s-soon."

"That was one sweet party though," TenTen said with a smile as they continued to walk to the weight room. "Not to mention all the cute guys you got to dance with." TenTen said in a sing song voice. "Did you see the way Hidan-senpai was all over you? I'm so jealous." Hinata blushed a bit and looked at her with curiosity. "I find the guy hot, sue me." She shrugged and the two walked into the weight room and pulled out the mats. "Too bad it looks like he has a thing for you."

"S-Sorry?" Hinata said as she opened up another mat and took a seat. "I-I don't th-think he does TenTen-chan, h-he was just s-sick."

"I think you mean drunk as hell," TenTen said with a giggle as she began to stretch. Hinata followed suit. Hinata was afraid that TenTen was probably right; she was really hoping that he was sick. TenTen stretched out her shoulder and arms, "And before I forget," TenTen glanced at Hinata, "I saw that two Uchiha men are after you, and one even fought for you."

Hinata blushed red as she got back to her feet, "N-No…I-I would n-not say th-that…" she reached down and touched her toes. She took off her sweatshirt and just stood in a spandex sleeveless top. She put her hair up and stretched her arms up, "B-Boys a-always f-fight a-and T-T-Tobi-senpai is….a-a little w-weird…" she trailed off, not sure that it was the best way to describe the Uchiha boy. TenTen only rolled her eyes and went to turn on the yoga video.

Tsunade stood outside the weight room, looking in through the small window. "I can see it." She spoke in a light voice as her arms were crossed under her bust. "Why did you ask me, Jiraiya-dono?" She glanced back at the white haired male.

"And why am I here?" Orochimaru asked from his spot against the wall beside the doors. "I have important designs to go over and papers to grade as well."

"I've known you both since our days back in the big leagues," he said as he stood so that he faced them both. "I want to know what you think of this."

"Where is this guy now?" Orochimaru asked.

"He's in my office right now. He won't leave until he gets to see Hinata."

"Have you called her parents…guardians?" Tsunade asked with a light voice as she looked away from the two girls. "Even if what he says is true…we need to inform them about this."

"I had Shizune call them."

"What about Miss Hyuga?" Orochimaru asked as he pushed off the wall and stood straight. "I think it would be nice to tell her about this situation."

"I don't think that would do her any good," Tsunade looked to him. "She is just a child. Hearing something like that will ruin her." She ran her hands through her blonde hair and sighed in frustration. She looked back at the two and smiled as they began to laugh and smile as they worked out. "Look at her;" she laughed a bit, "she's so shy and quiet, learning that she may have another dad…" Tsunade shook her head and looked back at them. "We don't tell her anything until we know for sure."

"And then what Tsunade?" Orochimaru asked as he walked up and stood beside her. "Let's say that it is true, what do we do then? Refuse to allow her to see her real father because you don't think she is strong enough to handle it." Tsunade glared at him, but he was unfazed. "Allow him to see her, just warn him that she is fragile and she won't accept anything he says at the moment."

Jiraiya nodded but he received a call on his cell. He took the call and with a few words he hung up and then sighed. He pinched the bridge of his nose and took a deep breath. "Hizashi and Ame Hyuga have just arrived."

"Good luck," Orochimaru smirked.

"Even I couldn't lose a bet on what the outcome of this will be." Tsunade said with a giggle as the white haired man walked away.

**(Line Break)**

Hizashi and Ame sat across from the blue haired male with confused expressions and worry on their faces. They had no idea why they had been called to the school but when they saw the male, they knew something had to be seriously wrong. They were surprised to see that the male was in wrinkled clothes and began to rub the back of his neck and bounce his foot up and down with nervousness. They kept glancing at one another, trying to find a better way to communicate without the man hearing them. Hizashi pulled at his collar, which seemed to grow tighter and tighter the longer that he was in the room. Shizune could feel the tension from her desk outside the office and it was starting to make it hard to breath. She took in a large breath when Jiraiya came in and quickly pointed to the door. He did not need an explanation to her actions; he was about ready to run too.

"Hello," he said with a light smile as he entered his office. The male quickly got to his feet and looked behind the large male, but sat back down when he saw nothing. Jiraiya closed the door and calmly walked to his desk. He took a seat and looked to Hizashi and Ame. "I'm sorry to have called you in with such little detail about the matter at hand."

"Please Jiraiya-dono," Hizashi sat up. "Tell me why we are here. I do not need an apology, I need an explanation."

"Is something wrong with Neji or Hinata?"

"Hinata," the male across from them spoke lightly with a light smile. "It's such a pretty name."

Hizashi was quick to shoot the man a glare. "I would also like to know who this man is."

"He is the reason I called you both in." Jiraiya sat back in his seat and sighed. "This is Tenzu…I never got a last name, but he has made a daring claim and I thought it best that you hear it."

"Go ahead Tenzu," Hizashi glared harder. "What do you have to _claim_?"

Tenzu blushed lightly and rubbed the back of the neck. "Uh…w-well I do not mean to alarm you…" he trailed off and dropped his hand to his knees. He took in a deep breath and looked Hizashi straight in the eyes. "I am Hinata's father." Hizashi was quick to his feet and with a fast swing, knocked Tenzu out of his chair.

"Hyuga-san!"

"Hizashi!" Ame ran over and quickly tried to pull him off of the bleeding male.

"You bastard!" Hizashi held him by his collar and shook him. "I hope that you have a death wish written."

"Please, Hyuga-s-san," Tenzu looked up at him with his large dark lavender eyes. "I-I know that i-it is crazy, b-but I-I found the u-ultra s-sounds-" He was silence by being pushed up against the wall. Ame continued to scream and Jiraiya quickly came to her aid.

"How the fuck did you do that Tenzu?" Hizashi yelled in his face. Jiraiya tried to pull the Hyuga off.

"H-Hinako-ch-chan…" Tenzu chocked out and Hizashi finally dropped him to the ground. He coughed loudly and used his sleeve to cover his bleeding lip.

He looked back up at him and Hizashi finally got a good look at him. The midnight blue hair, lavender shaded eyes, such pale skin, and the fact that he looked to be so nervous and saddened by everything he has done. "Oh Kami…you're the man that got Hinako-imouto pregnant." Tenzu blushed red, but nodded as he looked down at the ground. He looked so pitiful and Hizashi felt his fist tighten. "You…You want to meet her, don't you?" Tenzu looked up with surprise and then nodded quickly, still not sure if he should be happy or sad. Ame kept her hold tight on Hizashi's arm. Jiraiya made a hasty leave to get some air and to leave them to figure this out. "Where is Hinako?"

"She…She still thinks that I am unaware about the whole thing." Tenzu slowly got back to his feet and leaned back against the wall. "I don't think that she ever wanted me to figure out that I…I have a daughter." He smiled lightly and laughed a bit. "My family never thought that I would have the nerve to reproduce-"

"You can stop right there." Ame piped in and stood in front of Hizashi. "I have raised Hinata since she was a year old. Don't think for a second that I will just hand her over to you."

Tenzu nodded, "I-I understand, b-but I would j-just want to meet her." He looked to them with a hopeful smile. "I-I have been so busy trying to finish all my writings just so I could and spend a day with her."

"You cannot tell her about this." Hizashi said. Tenzu frowned. "We have yet to tell her ourselves, and I think it is best if it came from us before you."

"Th-Then how can I talk to her without t-telling her?" Tenzu said with slight panic. He flushed red and the other two couldn't help but notice the resemblance between Hinata and him. He took in a few calms breaths. "I-I can think o-of something. I'm s-sorry for the trouble I caused." He bowed to them and gave a light smile.

Jiraiya came back in, "No one has died, right?"

Tenzu laughed a bit and rubbed the back of his neck. "N-No," he smiled brightly, "I'm just going to meet my daughter." He laughed a bit more and smile a bit bigger, "I'm g-going to meet her!" He threw his hands up in the air as he walked out of the room. Ame couldn't help but giggle a bit as she heard another cry of joy from the male. She looked over at Hizashi, who also had a light smile.

"I'm glad that this has all been figured out," Jiraiya said with a smile and dusted off his hands.

"Just make sure that he does not tell her." Hizashi said with a glare.

"Understood."

**(Line Break)**

Hinata cringed as she again tried to lift the bar to get through another bench press. Hinata wasn't a person of strength, but of flexibility. She let out a deep breathe of relief when TenTen helped her put the bar back on the rack and the weight was gone. She let her arms drop. "I-I don't l-like it…" Hinata pouted as she looked to TenTen, who just laughed a bit.

"You are such a baby sometimes." TenTen shook her head and Hinata sat up and stretched out her sore arms. "You need to bulk up anyway. What if you have to face a guy three times your size?"

"I-I don't know…" Hinata said shyly not enjoying that TenTen made a valid point. "I-I can just r-run."

"I'd like to see how well that plan works."

"H-Hello?" The two looked over and Tenzu walked through the doorway with a light smile. "Am I-I interrupting?"

"No…" TenTen said as she took a step forward. "Are you some new teacher?"

"Y-Yeah," he said with a blush and rubbed the back of his neck. "English. C-Can you lead m-me back to the school? I-I'm a bit lost." He smiled at the two, but Hinata was especially worried about the way that he seemed to be staring at her.

"We are kind of in the middle of a practice." TenTen said as she was rooted in her spot.

"T-TenTen-chan…" Hinata looked to her with a bit of shock. "W-We can't j-just leave h-him to w-walk a-around." She glanced back at the male and then pulled TenTen away so they talk without him hearing. "Y-You have to t-take him." TenTen looked at her with a raised brow and the look of 'no' on her face. Hinata blushed and glanced back at him. "I-I think h-he's still watching m-me," Hinata closed her eyes tight and looked back at TenTen, "Please?"

"I teach F-Freshmen English," Tenzu called over to them. He could hear everything they were saying, they were in a quiet room and they weren't exactly whispering to one another. He did feel a little bad for scaring the poor girl; she was just like him. They were both easily worried and panicked.

"I have no idea where that room is." TenTen said. "And I have to beef up if I want to beat those moron boys." TenTen suddenly got an idea and went over to the desk, shoved something into her pocket so that Tenzu couldn't see, and then she grabbed Hinata's sweater. "Here," TenTen handed Hinata the sweater and then slyly put pepper spray in the pocket. "If anything happens, spray him, kick him in the nuts, and run back here."

"O-Okay…" Hinata tried to work up some nerve so that she could be of aid to the teacher. She took in a deep breath and turned to face the man. She walked up to him and gave her best smile at the moment, so she looked like she was in pain. "H-Hello."

"T-Thank you," he bowed a bit to her and opened the door. "I-It's so nice to meet you…" he trailed off as she walked through in hopes that he would get a name.

"I-I'm Hinata H-Hyuga," she said lightly as they walked down the barren halls. She felt her knees buckle a bit. "A-And y-you are?"

"I-I am Tenzu H-Hiroshi," he said with a smile and he felt his face go red when a sudden smile came to the girl's face when she stopped suddenly. "H-Hyuga-s-san?"

"Y-You're Hiroshi-dono," Hinata looked to him with a bright smile. "I-I bought y-your poem book, _M-My Little World." _Hinata couldn't believe that she didn't recognize him from before. She suddenly felt her face flush and began to get antsy. "C-Can I g-grab m-my book? I-I want y-you to sign i-it!" Hinata felt giddy as he rubbed the back of his neck and blushed a bit. He nodded and she quickly ran off to her dorm with Tenzu trying to keep up with her. Hinata completely forgot that he was following her, but she had to get him to sign it. Tenzu laughed brightly as he slowed to a stop as she stumbled into her room and searched for the book. Tenzu felt his smile soften as he saw the painting on the walls and recognized it from Hinako's photos. "H-Here," she came back out with the pen and his book.

"I-I'm glad you like it," he said lightly as he signed the inside cover.

"I-I bet i-it's not the first time you've been a-asked for a-autographs." She blushed a bit and held the book to her chest. They went back on their way to the school. "I-I've r-read y-you are very f-famous."

"M-More for my scripting th-then my novels." He answered back and looked back down at her again. She looked so much like him that it was frightening. He still couldn't believe that this was his own flesh and blood walking beside him. "What do y-you like a-about the book?"

Hinata looked up at him with a light smile and tucked some of her hair behind her ear. "I-I likes th-the one about th-the black sheep."

"O-Oh good," he smiled a bit and blushed. "I-I was always th-the odd man out i-in my family."

"M-Me too!" Hinata looked to him with bright eyes and a smile. "I-It's l-like no one th-there i-is like m-me. I-I know th-they are my family, b-but I c-can't understand h-how." Tenzu just listened while she talked on and on about his books. It was like he was listening to himself; they were so alike that it frightening. He could practically guess correctly about what her thoughts were about his writings since she thought like him. He also noticed that she got Hinako's soft features and figure; he frowned a bit at all the attention she must have gained from others. Tenzu could recall all the jealousy he would feel whenever he went out with Hinako and how she was practically mobbed by fans. He suddenly remembered the other issue he would have: his maybe daughter would be put in the same light as his girlfriend.

Tenzu hated to admit it, but he had yet to work up the courage to properly ask Hinako to marry him. They practically were, but just not legally. They lived together in a large mansion on the East side of town, went out, he drove her work every day since he always made sure she got cast for any of his scripts, and…and now, they had a child he discovered. Image what Hinako would do to him if she found out that he was here instead of being out on a business meeting like he said he was. It didn't matter though; no amount of yelling can make him regret the moments he was spending with Hinata. If everything went well, he could have both his girls living like a real family and a perfect wedding too. Tenzu came back to reality as Hinata stopped before two doors.

"H-Here you a-are H-Hiroshi-dono," she smiled brightly at him with the blush still on her cheeks. Tenzu looked up and saddened when he found out he was in front of the high school. Hinata bowed to him once more. "M-Maybe I-I'll see you t-tomorrow b-before classes." She then ran off back while Tenzu stood there. He waited until she was out of site and ran back to Jiraiya's office. Tenzu wasn't much of an 'active person' but he even had to congratulate himself on running to the office without even tripping once.

"J-Jiraiya-s-sama!" Tenzu barged into the office and then blushed red when he saw the dean was in the middle of editing one of his own books. Tenzu was never a fan of Jiraiya's works. Jiraiya merely looked up and raised a brow as he went through photos of what he wanted to be on the cover. "U-Uh…sh-should I come b-back later?"

"You're already in here," Jiraiya shrugged and motioned him in lazily. Tenzu closed the door softly and just stood there. "What is it Mister Tenzu?"

"I-It's Hiroshi i-if you c-cared to know," he filled in with a nervous smile, but the look that Jiraiya gave him showed that he didn't really care. "U-Uh r-r-right…" Tenzu began to nervously wring his hands and looked about the room like there was a script. He didn't really think his plan through. "W-Well…I-I had th-this idea….th-that maybe I-I could….w-well I really w-want to d-do this, b-but I will u-understand if I-I can't-"

"Out with it Hiroshi-san."

"I-I want t-to teach here." Tenzu said boldly, but then shrunk back when Jiraiya sent him a sharp look. Tenzu looked down at the ground. "I-If th-that is o-okay?"

"What makes you think that I will allow you to work here?" Jiraiya put down his pictures and watched as the male squirmed from the sudden pressure. "Just because you think that Hyuga-san is your daughter is not a good reason either."

"I-I…" Tenzu sighed and looked back up at him with sorrow, "I don't w-want to leave h-her again."

Jiraiya wasn't very keen to be sympathetic to a sob story, but he had to take off his glasses as he watched the man before him. He knew Tenzu was trying, but also obviously failing.

The blue haired man began to cry and grit his teeth. He quickly tried to dry his eyes and cheeks, but he was like a damn; just overflowing with water.

He watched man break down and sighed as he put his glasses down and sit back in his chair. He could do something about this. He always wanted to open up a writing class with the school, but never had a teacher for it. He wasn't allowed by the school board and any other writer was too busy trying harder and harder to be famous. Tenzu Hiroshi was already wealthy from his family name; a business that known for its work in geology, zoology, Marian biology, Biochemistry, and so much more. This Hiroshi wasn't a man of science, but a man of literature. He had written plays, movies, and now was getting into novels. There was room in the budget to add on one more elective; surely he could get him a room and supplies, and maybe still have enough for that Christmas bonus. He still had the issue of the board, the teachers, and he was sure that Hizashi would give him an earful for even thinking about it.

"Hiroshi-sama…" the blue haired male slowly looked up; tears still slid down his cheeks. "I…I cannot promise you anything. I highly recommend that you give up this notion and stick to your current job." Jiraiya looked up at him and smirked, "I will talk with the board about the idea of starting a creative writing class." Tenzu began to smile and his cheeks flushed pink at the gesture of kindness. Jiraiya just waved him off and went back to his original work. "Now go home before Miss Hyuga begins to worry about you."

"Th-Thank you…I-I will r-repay you!" Tenzu walked out of the room and Jiraiya laughed at his cry of pure joy echoing down the halls.

"Sir," Shizune stepped in with a smile on her face. "Would you like me to bring you some sake?"

"Have I really done that well Shizune?" Jiraiya smiled as she nodded. "Just a small one; Tsunade will be here faster than I can pop the cork and I'd like to actually get a drink."

"Right away sir."

**(Line Break)**

"Neji-nii," Hinata smiled as she walked back to the gym with TenTen. She walked straight to him with her book still tight in her hands. "You'll n-never guess wh-what happened?"

Neji smiled lightly as he looked away from the two sparring members. "I probably won't imouto. What is it?"

Hinata held the book to his face and smiled brightly. "H-Hiroshi-d-dono signed my book!" Her loudly caught the attention from the non-sparring members and they looked back to see Neji watching Hinata hug the book to her chest and basically gush about how she met someone so famous. "H-He was so k-kind and l-listened to m-me ramble th-the whole t-time." She was red cheeked and had a blissful smile on her face. "I-I met someone s-so famous." She sighed dreamily.

"Whoa Hinata-chan," Naruto brought attention back to him. He pouted a bit, "I'm the son of the guy that owns the biggest record company ever! And a damn awesome rapper in Konohagakure, believe it!" Hinata seemed to still be in her own little world of bliss and caused Naruto to huff and pout more. "I'm famous too."

Sasuke scoffed as he crossed his arms over his chest. "Please baka, I'm the famous one. My family practically runs this town-" he was cut off when Neji coughed loudly and glared at him. "Well, most of it anyway," he smirked but then was a bit surprised when Hinata had still yet to acknowledge his own fame. He also began to pout and brood.

"I-I hope t-to transfer i-into H-Hiroshi-d-dono's English class." She then grabbed her things off from by the girl's locker room door and waved. "I-I have to go a-and be sure th-that I can." With that she ran out of the gym and even sang the whole way out.

"Would you look at that?" They all looked to TenTen who smirked a bit, "I've never seen anyone fan over someone that bad since Sasuke's fan club." She rolled her shoulders, "Okay," she walked to the mats, "I call next spar."

"Lee," Neji looked to his green clad friend. "You will fight TenTen."

"Yes Hyuga-taicho!" Lee saluted him and ran to the matt. "Fear not TenTen, for I will fight you like you are a man!"

"Thanks Lee," TenTen sweat dropped as the others laughed a bit at the statement. Neji just smiled a bit, but looked back to where Hinata had exited. He had heard no news about a new teacher, nor had he ever heard of this 'Hiroshi-dono'. Hinata was more of a reader than he was, but if a writer was to be a teacher here, he would have to be as famous as Hinata's claim. There was also the issue of how excited she was about the whole thing. Hinata was very passionate about this writer, to the point where it was like the Uchiha's fan club. He should be concerned since any fan of the Uchiha was considered annoying and mentally ill. He shook his head to clear the thoughts, he knew Hinata better than that. He smiled when he was sure that Hinata would never be anything like the Uchiha fans.

"I bet I could get Hinata to be a fan of me if I wrote a stupid book." Naruto said as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"Can you even read?" Sasuke scoffs and smirks at Naruto. The blonde only glares at him and began to yell threats that Sasuke could care less about. "Not to mention I've seen you try to write your music essay; that was a miracle in itself."

"Please Uchiha-san," Neji glanced at the two. "It was no miracle."

"Thank you Neji-taicho," Naruto smirked.

"You didn't let me finish Uzamaki-san," Neji said as he watched the match with a smirk. "I read that paper, it was a precious gift from Kami that he got a low 'C' on it." The two clan boys smirked to themselves as Naruto just pouted more since he knew no insult would work against them.

"Hey Ladies," they looked over to see a swirly eyed Lee under TenTen's foot. "Who's next?"

Neji looked back to his team; they all suddenly refused eye contact and seemed to busy themselves with stretching and cracking joints. "We are so screwed." Neji sighed and took off his jacket. "Why send boys to do a man's job?"

**(Line Break)**

"Hey Itachi-chan," Madara sat on the bed across the rooms from the other Uchiha. He was only in a pair of sweat pants with his legs crossed and his back against the wall. A blanket was draped around his shoulders with a laptop on his lap. He only said the male's name since he didn't stop his typing or bothered to look up at him. Over the past month or so, Madara had spent all his time getting away from Tobi. His voice was slowly going back to normal, but he would slip up a bit when he was around Deidara or talking about Hinata. His old speech was harder to get over and looked to be stuck with him forever.

Itachi, on the other hand, grew more and more concerned with the fact that Madara was able to come back so quickly. In only a matter of a month, his voice and thought process was back to being seen and almost known by others. He became colder towards his classmates and his fan base dwindled, since they missed the sweet and childish Tobi; but it then grew again when some girls liked this cold and mysterious Madara. Itachi did find it enjoyable when the professors and faculty still referred to him as Tobi even he tried to change everything to Madara. Itachi was at his desk trying to work through some new pieces of music scores that were due fairly soon. Itachi looked up and turned his chair to face him. "Yes?"

"I plan on going to see Bunny-kouhai today," he said as his eyes darted back and forth across his screen as he typed. "Itachi-chan needs to be sure Tobi-" he cut himself off with a groan. "To be sure I don't get caught for being out past curfew."

"Why would I do such a thing?" Itachi turned back in his seat and went back to his music. "You have a paper to write and I am sure that Hinata-kouhai will not be too thrilled to see you anyway."

Madara suddenly stopped his typing and looked up at him with a glare. "What was that supposed to mean?" Itachi sighed and shook his head; Madara would not let it go through. "Bunny-kouhai would be delighted to see me."

"Since when Madara?" Itachi was the only person that ever got his name right, since that is what he called him since they were kids. "Every time she is near you, she looked about ready to run off screaming."

"This time will be different," Madara muttered under his breath as he went back to his typing and looked to hunch over a bit more. He thought deeply about what Itachi just said, since Itachi was called a genius for a reason. Hinata was afraid of him, that was true, but he'd like to think that she was growing a bit more to this better version. Sure, she still called him Tobi and it pissed him off to no end, but he never corrected her about it either. He knew if he told her to call him a new name, then she would question why. He could lie to her like he had everyone else, but something about what Hidan had told him…worried him. If Hinata did catch him in a lie, a very big one, would that end everything right then and there. Hinata looked to be the type to at least let him explain his situation. Madara saved his paper and then turned it off; he needed to think about one thing at a time. He got up and began to put on some socks and shoes.

"It's cold out Madara," Itachi warned lightly as he heard the male got off the bed. He couldn't stop him from going, but he could stop him from catching a cold and giving it to him.

"Thank you Itachi-chan," Madara said with a bit of seriousness and mock; he really couldn't tell witch. Madara grabbed a black t-shirt and then a thick leather jacket with his infamous red cloud on the back. He would never admit it, but he would actually thank Deidara for coming up with the symbol if he cared enough about the blonde. Madara put on a cap over his slowly growing hair before he grabbed his house and car keys. "Don't wait up." Madara walked out of the room and closed the door behind him. He knew exactly where to go, since he had been planning this meeting for a while now, but he could never carry out the plan. Without more than the hope that everything went as planned, he ventured off campus and to the High school building. Madara had to thank the school board for having this be one of the few high schools that was also a campus. It only made it easier to get to the source of his affection.

Madara had to scoff at himself for being so…struck by the Hyuga's oddest member. Maybe it was the 'Tobi' part of him that had been so keen to the girl for such a cute demeanor and acting so affectionate towards strangers. Madara, well, Madara rather enjoyed her physical body frame. He could see how much more there was to her, but her looks were icing on the cake for him. He walked along the courtyards path to at least get into the school so he could escape the cold. He hated the colder months; he always looked to be blushing since his cheeks and nose would turn red. Madara pulled his key-card, which he got from being a student teacher, and entered the school with a sigh of relief. He breathed into his hands to warm them up and walked to the theater. He might as well grab a few of his papers so he could prepare for his class like Tsunade had told him to do. He was going to have putting a few of those brats on the spot.

He walked into the room and smiled a bit as he walked down towards the stage. He always knew he was born to act; he was one of the greatest liars that he knew. Anything he needed to act to what he wants, he could do it. It was why it was so easy to create Tobi, but now it was very hard to leave his own role. Madara climbed onto the stage and walked to the back where his desk was set up. Tsunade always set up in the audience seats at her own table that could be put in or taken out, but Madara liked to work hidden when he could. He would teach from back here so his students wouldn't look at him. They had to act to anyone, even a non-existent audience.

"The hell…" he muttered as he looked through his drawers. He never was one for organization and it was kicking him in the ass now. He rifled through all his scripts, papers, and the occasional love letters he got from his peers. He groaned as he opened another drawer and found his teaching binder. When he began to walk back out onto the stage he looked up and saw a small flash of blue pass by the door. He quickly reacted and jumped down from the stage and made a mad dash to the door. "Bunny-kouhai!" He smiled as he skidded to a stop in the hall. She turned around and faced him with a surprised look. "What is Bunny-kouhai doing here?" He stood up straight and tried to fix his cool demeanor.

"O-Oh," she blushed a bit and looked around as if he may have been talking to someone else. "N-Nothing T-Tobi-s-senpai." Madara felt a little twitch in his smile. "Wh-What brings y-you here?"

"Just picking up some things for Bunny-kouhai's acting class." He held up his binder and bit and began to walk up to her. "How about Tob- I mean, I," he corrected, "walk you back to your dorm room?" She nodded hesitantly and then walked with him back outside. He glanced at her and watched as she held herself a bit tighter as a guest of wind blew past. "Not fan of the cold, huh?"

Hinata nodded a bit, "I-I really w-want it to sn-snow, b-but this i-is just t-too cold." She smiled lightly and looked up at him. "Do y-you not e-enjoy th-the cold T-Tobi-senpai?"

"Not very much as people would assume." He said as he walked a bit closer to her as another wind blew by. "Hopefully when it does snow, I can get a day off from my classes."

"L-Like a sn-snow day?" Hinata asked shyly as she spotted her dorm room. She didn't understand why it had gotten so cold since she showed Tenzu Hiroshi around. She let out a deep breath and smiled when a fog of her breath floated away.

"Exactly like a snow day Bunny-kouhai," Madara smirked as her cheeks grew a brighter shade of red. He opened the door for her and saddened a bit. "I guess I better get back to my own dorm before I freeze out here." He made the saddest face he could master in hopes to sway the girl into letting him in. Technically, he wasn't allowed on high school grounds unless he was teaching, but he wasn't going to get caught. He watched as Hinata looked to be debating the idea. "I-I hope they didn't lock me out again," he laughed a bit as if he wouldn't mind the idea of it, but if anyone did ever lock him out they would suffer.

"T-Tobi-s-senpai," she spoke up like he was just about to leave. "M-Maybe y-you can warm u-up here before y-you go?" She asked shyly as she motioned for him to come inside.

Madara hid his need to smirk and smiled, "If Bunny-kouhai insists." He walked right in and let the door close behind him. He stood in the warm air for a while before he followed Hinata to her room. She pulled out her key and opened the door for him; Madara quickly made himself comfortable on her bed.

"W-Would y-you like anything?" Hinata asked as she took off her shoes and walked over to her desk.

"Coffee?" He asked as he closed his eyes and put his arms behind his head. When he didn't get a reply, he assumed that she began to make him coffee. "Black." He added. Madara slipped off his own shoes and sat up to remove his jacket and cap. He hung the two items over the foot post of the bed and looked around the room. He saw all the paintings on the wall, but noticed that one of them was empty. "Bunny-kouhai," he didn't bother to take his eyes off the wall. "What do you plan on painting here?"

"Hm," Hinata turned away from the coffee machine that Ame had gotten her. Hinata inspected the blank wall and sighed in defeat. "I-I have n-no idea."

"Well," Madara looked back at her. "What do you enjoy?"

"M-My music…p-piano a-and guitar." She trailed off as she set down a mug by the coffee machine and she began to make herself hot chocolate. "B-But I don't w-want it to be j-just that." She looked to the other walls, "S-Someone put a-a lot of feelings a-and work into th-the others; I-I don't w-want to j-just throw something u-up there." She poured him his cup and handed it to him. "Wh-What would y-you do?"

Madara first took a long drink and then smirked, "I'm not much of a painter, but," he looked back to the wall. "I'd put up all the quotes from my favorites plays. Maybe get Sasori-chan to paint some silhouettes of me in acting positions."

"Th-That sounds r-really cool," Hinata said with a sigh as she grabbed her own hot drink.

"Bunny-kouhai can use the idea if she likes," Madara smiled at her. "But then she needs to promise to put a picture of us on her wall." He smirked as she blushed and looked away as she drank. He chuckled a bit and sat back against the blank wall. "But Bunny-kouhai can worry about that later," he patted the spot beside him and watched as she walked over and sat by him. "Is Bunny-kouhai ready for her first set of finals?"

"I-I am r-really nervous T-Tobi-senpai," she admitted with a small smile. "E-Everyone h-has been s-saying h-how hard th-they are…"

"Well," Madara smiled at her. "I can help you study if you like." Hinata looked at him with slight surprise and a blush on her cheeks. "I don't want to brag," he smirked, "but I did gain the Uchiha's genius." Hinata giggled a bit at his cockiness and he only smiled lightly. He looked back to her again and watched as she seemed to enjoy the silence of the moment and drank her hot chocolate in peace. Madara was more of a man of silence but he knew that it would be rude of him to just sit there and stare at her; even though anything that he thought about saying would probably be the wrong thing to say. Hinata closed her eyes and let out a deep sigh of relief. Madara allowed his eyes to fall to her lips as she pursed them for a moment and then just sat there in inner peace. He lightly licked his own lips and shifted on the bed to become more comfortable. He looked away from her as his cheeks grew a light shade of pink and downed the last of his coffee.

"I-I would l-like that T-Tobi-senpai," she spoke lightly and gave a soft smile. Madara only glanced at her, but looked away again when he saw her soft smile and blush on her cheeks. She was too damn cute for her own good. Hinata got up and walked back over to her desk. "I-I'll b-be sure to go t-to you w-when I have q-questions." She set her mug down and opened up her laptop.

"I…" Madara got up slowly, "I guess I should be on my way then." He walked over to her and set the cup down right beside hers. She glanced up at him and smiled. He smiled back at her, but continued to stand behind her as she logged in. He was about to reach out to her, but he knew she would scream from being touched. He sighed and turned away. He slipped on his shoes and put on his jacket and hat. "Bye Bunny-kouhai."

"B-bye," she said back and sat down when he finally left.

He stood right outside her door and leaned back against it. He closed his eyes. "My name is Madara," he whispered, "and I'm a murderer." He groaned and walked off back to his own dorm while cursing to himself. If he didn't tell her, he was sure that someone else would.

He stopped when he saw a small sculpture on display by the front doors. The dorms had their own display cases and would show off student work and achievements. He bent down to get a better look at it and smiled when he recognized it as Deidara's work. The sculpture was based off of Hinata; he could tell by the color choice. It was of a woman looking down at her own reflection in the water. She had long flowing hair and a very formal and long kimono. Madara was jealous of the fact Deidara had got Hinata to pose in such a way. It was almost unfair. He sighed and stood back up and left the dorm building. He needed to think over his original plan to woo the Hyuga. It couldn't be that hard, could it?

It wasn't like he had any real competition.

**(End)**

**Okay, as I stated before, all ongoing stories will be updated. **

**I'd like to say that the plot is thickening with this new revelation of Hinata's father. Coming up next chapter will be more songs, more drama, and the ever growing confusion in Madara's head. Hopefully Hinata can pass her finals with the help of a few willing tutors. **

**See you next time~ **


End file.
